Star Trek Frontier Side Stories
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: Companion Fic to 'Star Trek Frontier' over on 117Jorn's profile. Here are all the tales of the characters you might have heard of, but not had explained. Written in conjunction with 117Jorn, Ron the True Fan, and Titanic X. Currently rated T, may change to M depending on content.
1. Story 1: Takeshi Yamato (Origins)

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron The True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**Saber**_**-Class Escort **_**USS Murasame**_**, Archanis System**_

* * *

_Personal Log, Ensign Takeshi Yamato, Stardate 83052.1._

_Talk about a busy first assignment - fresh out of the Academy, and I'm already on a ship headed for the front lines!_

_Apparently, the Klingons are making a move on the Archanis Sector again. They'd claimed it once back before the Dominion War, and now they're moving to claim it once more._

_Our ship is part of a fleet in the Archanis System itself, though we've heard there's a much larger Klingon Fleet inbound. We won't be able to hold them off forever, but we're supposed to buy time for civilian transports to evacuate all non-combatants. No one wants to leave the civilians behind as prisoners for the Klingons, or slaves for the Orions._

_I'm a bit nervous, but the Captain apparently trusts my piloting skills enough to make me the helmsman of the ship. I just hope I can live up to that trust, and live up to the legacy of all the Yamatos who have come before me._

* * *

The Federation fleet were standing by to engage the Klingons should they arrive earlier then expected, and the flagship was relaying orders to every ship in the fleet, including one ship of the _Saber_-Class, which was patrolling the outer perimeter, ready to sound the alarm if the Klingons came in guns blazing. The Captain, a veteran of the service, sighed before looking at the Helmsman. "Ensign, you seem a bit anxious," he said.

The Helmsman, a young man of 21 just barely out of the Academy, with dark brown hair done in a buzzcut, a fairly bushy dark brown moustache, and violet eyes, turned to look at the Captain. "Well, not so much anxious as nervous, sir," he replied. "I know my Flight Scores in the Academy were top-notch, but this'll be my first time piloting a starship under actual combat conditions, and given how much is at stake in this battle…"

"You'll do fine, Ensign," the Captain informed. "Your family's been producing some of the best pilots in the fleet since the earliest days of the Federation. Although one in particular had a checkered past, all of them were the best of the best. You're just the latest in a VERY long line."

Ensign Takeshi Yamato nodded. "Th… thank you, sir," he replied. "I'll do my best…"

"Knowing your family, you'll do better than that," the Captain replied, before turning to the Sensors Station - what would be Science on a Cruiser or Science Vessel. "Sensors, anything to report?" he asked.

"Nothing as of yet, Captain," the Sensor Operator replied. "The Klingons could be using their cloaking devices, however."

"Keep an eye out," the Captain ordered. "The civilians are evacuating, but it's going slowly, and this sector's contested."

"Understood, sir," the Sensor Operator replied, before turning back to his screens.

The _Murasame_ continued her patrol, but Takeshi was beginning to get a bad feeling. And not the normal bad feeling, either. This was an 'OH, SHIT!' bad feeling.

"Sir!" the Sensor Operator called out urgently. "Picking up ships dropping out of Warp! 20 signatures - no, 30 - 50! 50 Warp Signatures detected, mostly Klingon with a few Orion vessels!"

"Son of a - that's more than we expected," the Captain remarked. "Red Alert, all hands to battle stations!" The _Murasame_ was too lightly armed to engage 50 Klingon ships alone, but the _Saber_ wasn't designed to fight massive fleets. Contrary to popular belief, the _Saber_ wasn't designed to fight the Borg. The _Saber_-Class was designed for possible conflict with the Cardassian Union and anti-pirate duties, meaning they were lightly built and heavily armed for their size. But Klingon ships were built to do one thing: wage war. From the lowest _B'rel_-Class bird of prey to the largest _Vo'quv_-Class carrier, all of them were built for war and battle. Starfleet could reclaim Archanis later: right now, the civilians needed to be made safe.

Suddenly, like in some of his Live Exercises, Takeshi could… sense, for lack of a better term, hostile intent directed at whatever he was piloting. Said hostile intent usually preceded weapon fire, so he immediately initiated evasive maneuvers, kicking the impulse engines to full and snap-rolling to the left to evade a withering barrage of cannon fire from a _Negh'Var_-Class Heavy Battle Cruiser.

The Klingons were shocked, but not as shocked as the _Murasame_'s crew. The _Saber_-Class ship dodged a fair number of disruptor bolts and a number of torpedoes, with Takeshi doing his best to make sure the ship survived to do what needed to be done: delay the Klingons by giving them a challenging target.

The Communications Officer had alerted the rest of the fleet, and they were all moving to assist. It wouldn't be enough to stop the Klingons, given that the defense fleet consisted of only 16 ships, and only four of those were the heavier types like Retrofit _Excelsiors_, _Nebulas_, or _Sovereigns_. However, they still needed to delay the Klingons and their Orion allies at least long enough for the last of the transports to escape.

"Ensign, I don't know how you did that," the Captain said, "but keep it up! The Klingons are getting pissed off, and if there's anything that applies to all races, it's that if someone gets angry, they make mistakes. Keep them angry!"

"Yessir!" Takeshi called out, making the ship dance almost as if it were a _Peregrine_ Fighter, ducking and weaving through the enemy fire as the Tactical Officer let loose with the Phasers and Quantum Torpedoes.

The Klingons were angry at the _Saber_ that was dodging their shots left and right, but a K'tang-Class bird of prey decided to end the _Murasame_'s flight. The smaller BoP fired her weapons, which were different than standard Klingon disruptors, being tetryon-based cannons. The tetryon-infused beams cut through the shields as the bolts hit, allowing one lucky torpedo to hit the Bridge. But that one torpedo was enough to change history.

Takeshi was thrown from his seat to the deck as the ship was rocked by the torpedo hit - though that was probably the best thing that could have happened as consoles exploded all over the Bridge. As Takeshi got back to his feet, he could see the Bridge in shambles, the other Bridge Officers and the Captain all around him, unconscious or dead. Knowing that he didn't have time to check on them, he got back to the helm, and started steering the ship away from the Klingon Fleet and towards the Federation fleet that was approaching, even as he tapped his combadge. "Yamato to Sickbay!" he called out. "Medical Emergency on the Bridge! Most of the Bridge Crew is down!"

"_Understood, Ensign,_" came the reply from Sickbay. "_We're sending a medical team up there now, but we've got a great deal of wounded. Several EPS conduits blew out when whatever hit us hit us. We're going to need you to reroute power from up there and cut the coolant flow, otherwise the air's going to get toxic!_"

"Right!" Takeshi replied. He set an auto-evasive program at the helm and started it running, then bolted to the Engineering station and did what he could to cut the coolant flow and reroute power away from the blown conduits. He tapped his combadge again. "Yamato to Engineering, please let there be someone still alive down there!"

"_Main engineering here,_" came the reply. "_We're a mess down here. We've had a major plasma coolant breach: half the engineering staff are gone. Just… liquified by the coolant._" Not a pretty way to die. Even the Borg weren't immune to plasma coolant's nasty side-effect, as the incident on the _Enterprise-E_ in 2373/2063 showed.

"Understood," Takeshi replied, getting back to the helm and deactivating the auto program, taking control of the ship once again. "Computer, locate the highest ranking officer still alive on this ship," he said.

"_Highest Ranking Officer currently aboard is Ensign Takeshi Yamato,_" the voice of the computer replied.

At that point, Takeshi felt a weight settle itself on his shoulders. All he wanted was to pilot starships! He didn't want to be a Captain! Unfortunately, he was the Senior Ranking Officer on the ship at the moment - that left him in charge. He transferred the Captain's chair functions over to his Console, then hit the shipwide announcement button. "Attention all hands," he began. "This is Ensign Takeshi Yamato speaking. As the highest ranking officer still aboard the _Murasame_, I am now taking command."

He paused a few moments to let that statement sink in. "I need damage control teams to fix all damaged EPS and Coolant Conduits. I also need any survivors of the Beta and Gamma Shift Bridge Crews to report to the Bridge - I'm going to need help to run this ship. That said, we still have a job to do. We need to keep the Klingons busy long enough for the last of the transports to escape. Let's do what we can, people. Acting Captain Yamato out."

The ship rocked again, followed by several consoles sparking. Takeshi knew exactly who was shooting at him: the _K'tang_-Class BoP. Normally, he would run, but right now, he was angrily focused. That Klingon ship was going to pay for that.

Transferring the Tactical Controls to his station, as well, he keyed up a barrage of four Quantum Torpedoes as he pulled the ship into a loop, using normally evasive maneuvers in an offensive manner to get behind the _K'tang_ before it could react. He snarled as he hit the firing controls, sending blasts of orange energy from the ship's forward-mounted Phaser Arrays, following up with the Torpedoes. The Phaser Blasts splashed against the _K'tang_'s aft shields, weakening them enough for the first Torpedo to punch a hole large enough for the other three to go through, hitting the _K'tang_ in its engines and causing catastrophic damage.

The _K'tang_ blew up spectacularly, and Takeshi reinforced the shields as best he knew how as the _Murasame_ flew through the resulting fireball, a savage grin on his face.

The Klingons were waiting for that moment, however, and when Takeshi wasn't paying attention, they pounded the _Murasame_ with everything they had. Thankfully, Takeshi was spared death when several photon torpedoes hit the lead _Negh'Var_, sending it into an uncontrolled spin toward one of the _Vo'quv_-class dreadnought carriers. The result was rather predictable. The rest of the fleet had finally arrived. "Osiris_ to _Murasame_,_" came a transmission from one of the support ships."_Stand by: we're locking a tractor beam on you now!_"

Takeshi sighed, glad that backup was finally here. "This is Acting Captain Yamato of the _Murasame_," he replied, after opening the channel. "Thank you very much, _Osiris_ - we're in pretty bad shape here."

"_Yamato?_" came the reply from the _Osiris_. "_You're in command? Damn it, that seems to be a thing nowadays. We've finished the evacuation: it's time to get the hell out of here._"

"Understood," Takeshi replied. "Thanks again for the assist." The ship seemed to vibrate slightly as the tractor beam from the _Osiris_ latched on. As the ship was towed away from the Klingon/Orion fleet while the heavies 'discouraged' pursuit, Takeshi tapped his combadge. "Yamato to Engineering," he said. "Damage report."

"_You know, I could give you a litany of damaged systems, Captain,_" came the reply from the Acting Chief Engineer, "_but suffice to say, this ship is not going to be on the front lines in our lifetimes. Best just to scrap it._"

"Understood," Takeshi replied. "Can she survive one more trip at Warp, even under tow, and get us to the fallback point, or are we going to need to evac?"

"I'd say the Murasame's got one more flight out of her, but the SIF is on the verge of giving out," came the reply. "We'll see what we can do to keep her alive a little longer, Bridge."

Takeshi sighed. That was about as good as could be expected. "Thanks, Engineering," he said. "Bridge out." He then sat back in his chair, the last chair still standing on the Bridge, and sighed again.

At least they'd gotten the civilians out. Takeshi was just hopeful that he'd get a new ship to fly soon.

* * *

_**Deep Space station K-7**_

* * *

K-7 had a long and eventful life, most notably in 2267 when the _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701 paid a visit to the station, uncovering a Klingon plot to take over Sherman's Planet, as well as what was the last straw for the Klingons to begin the long heard of Great Tribble Hunt. Needless to say, K-7 was old, but VERY important to the defense of the Federation. Dozens of starships orbited the station, including one that was very out of place: a _Defiant_-Class Tactical Escort.

Takeshi stood at one of K-7's viewports, looking out on the ship, the _USS Tempest_. He'd been assigned to the ship, alright, but not as her Helmsman.

His fingers idly traced the _**Captain's**_ Rank Insignia adorning his uniform now, wondering what Command was smoking, giving him that ship to command, and why they weren't sharing. True, the _Defiant_-Class was one of his favorite ship classes, being Starfleet's first dedicated warship class, but he'd dreamed of _**flying**_ one of them, not _**commanding**_ one! Being promoted to Captain and being given one of those ships… well, it was not what he was expecting, that's for sure.

"Captain Yamato, your presence is requested on the _Tempest_," an aide informed. "Something about a 'proper welcome'."

"Right," Takeshi replied, sighing. "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

He walked away from the viewport, and towards the Transporters, to be beamed over to his new command.

This war wasn't going to fight itself, after all.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: OK, in case people are wondering as to what this is, this is a Side Story Fic for the **_**Star Trek Frontier**_** story over on 117Jorn's Profile, where we show the things that might get mentioned there, but never get shown, and backstory for the characters.**

**Ron the True Fan: You'll be seeing things that our characters have mentioned and made you wonder 'what the hell was that about?' Like the next chapter. This is like **_**Armed Resistance: Side Stories**_**, but focused on the main characters rather than everyone else.**

**Titanic X: So be ready to keep your eyes open and read away! There's plenty more where this came from! :D**

**117Jorn: So until next time…**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	2. Story 2: Dark Reflections

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron The True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**Sao Paulo**_**-Class tactical escort **_**ISS Relentless**_**, Alcyone system**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 86785.2. Another dull patrol mission. The offensives against the Klingon/Cardassian Alliance are proceeding well enough that the Emperor thinks we would be useful _**elsewhere**_._

_Namely, here, where long-range scans detected a large burst of Chroniton and Tachyon Particles some two days ago, and our Emperor wants _**me**_ to check it out._

_I'm commanding a _**WARSHIP**_, not a bloody research vessel!_

_*sigh* Still, I must bide my time. I need to build my power base up further before I can make my move. Soon, though, oh so very soon, I will follow in the footsteps of the First Empire's greatest ruler…_

_Empress Sato… guide my footsteps as I ascend the path to Empress myself…_

* * *

The roughly 150 meter long _Sao Paulo_-Class escort, whose blueprints were recently… acquired by the Empire, flew near the only inhabited planet in the system, searching for whatever produced the readings that sent them to this godforsaken place. "Captain Maxwell, with due respect, I do not believe we are going to find whatever it is Command sent us here to find. We-"

"I quite agree, to be honest," replied the Captain, Hitomi Maxwell, a woman 24 years of age with dark brown hair styled into a ponytail that fell to her waist, violet eyes, and ample… assets. "Command is likely sending us on a wild-goose chase. Still, we have to at least _**try**_ and search - I'm sure you all know the potential consequences for if we were to have disobeyed orders."

Most of the crew shivered at that. The mildest penalty for disobeying orders was spending time in the Agony Booth. The harshest… didn't really need to be explained.

"Understood, ma'am. continuing search." The _Relentless_ continued her search, all the while unknowing that what they were searching for was in polar orbit, having been there for two days.

* * *

_**Polar orbit**_

* * *

In orbit, hidden by most passive sensors used by all TacEscs, was an older-style Imperial starship. Her yellow markings were bright enough that they should have been visible on sensors, but physics didn't work that way. The ship was a refit _Constitution_-Class heavy cruiser, her name and registry proudly displayed in black on the light gray hull: _ISS Exeter_, NCC-1672.

And her crew were waking up.

On the bridge, the vessel's master, Imperial Starfleet Captain Ronald Pinkerton, was getting back onto his seat. Unlike most captains, Pinkerton was highly tolerant of failure, as a dead man could not learn from his mistakes. Unlike most Imperial officers, he had no higher ambitions besides serving the Empire with his abilities. And he was good at what he did. He was a fleetkiller: dozens of starships died by his weapons, and he left few survivors. He had even 'looked into the mirror', so to speak. But that didn't matter. "Report!" He barked.

The dozen or so officers got back to their feet and to their posts as best they could. "Sir, I believe we fell into some kind of wormhole," one officer reported. "We're at Alcyone, and according to the ship's chronometer, we've been unconscious for two days."

"Status on defense systems?" Ron asked.

"All systems online," the Tactical Officer replied. "We-"

The sensors post beeped out a warning, and the science officer walked over to it. "Sir, we're picking up a ship on sensors," the officer reported. "Unknown configuration and it's not displaying a known IFF."

Ron reacted quickly. "Stand to battle stations, but make it look like we're dead," he said. "Lure them to us."

* * *

**ISS Relentless**

* * *

They hadn't really seen it until they'd been able to see it _**visually**_. But there it was, an ancient _Constitution_-Class Cruiser from the first Empire. A refit version, at that. And it looked perfectly intact, if inert.

"Amazing," Hitomi breathed as she looked upon the hull. "It looks… pristine… Sensors, any idea what might have happened to it?"

"I'm not sure: the polar magnetic field is still interfering with our sensors," they reported. "But it's odd: I'm not detecting any damage to it. No meteor impacts, nothing. It's as if the ship just left the yard. In fact, I think we could put the ship back into service."

"Lock a tractor beam onto it and prepare to beam over repair teams," Hitomi ordered, smiling at the boon presented to her. "We reclaim this ship in the name of the Empire."

The _Relentless_ locked a tractor beam onto the _Constitution_, bringing it closer to them. Exactly what they didn't need. "Captain, I'm picking up a power surge!" The warning from the Sensor Operator came too little, too late as the _Constitution_ opened fire with her phaser banks, hitting the port nacelle and the deflector, knocking out the _Relentless_' shield generator.

"Looks like someone else got to it first!" Hitomi remarked. "Open fire - aim to disable!"

The _Relentless_ fired her pulse cannons at the _Constitution_, but unlike the _Relentless_, the _Constitution_, which Hitomi idly saw was named the _ISS Exeter_, (a name that sounded familiar) had performed an Alpha strike with that stunt, and halved the power to the _Sao Paulo_'s energy weapons by knocking out the port nacelle, and the _Exeter_ still had her shields. The _Exeter_ engaged her impulse engines, banking 45 degrees to port in the doing, exposing most 23rd Century captains' worst nightmares: the three phaser banks, all aimed at the _Relentless_. Hitomi realized what was going to happen.

"They're going to broadside us!" she shouted. "Evasive maneuvers!"

The _Relentless_ fired her engines, but the gunner on the _Exeter_ was good at his job. The three phaser banks fired, finding their target, but due to the ablative armor, not doing the heaviest damage. Still, the Relentless had lost power to her aft torpedo launchers, and couldn't fire her deadly quantum torpedoes. She was forced to fight back with her meeger beam armament: two phaser arrays, dorsal and ventral. The _Exeter_, meanwhile, had turned to face the escort before firing her most dangerous weapons: four Mk VI photon torpedoes, all at the _Relentless' _starboard nacelle.

Two missed, but only barely, but the ship was rocked as the other two slammed into the nacelle. "Damage report!" Hitomi barked.

"Weapons are down, warp drive is offline, and sublight engines are useless! We're dead in the water!"

The communications console beeped. "We're being hailed."

"Onscreen," Hitomi ordered. "Let's see just who we're dealing with."

The face of their opponent appeared, and it was not what they were expecting. They were thinking maybe pirates or Alliance. Instead, they faced men and women of the dominant races of the old Empire - humans, Vulcans and Andorians - wearing the red and black uniforms of the original Terran Empire. "_This is Captain Ronald Pinkerton of the Imperial Starship_ Exeter_ to the unidentified vessel. You are beaten, and your ship will be taken to the closest Imperial starbase. Cooperate and I will argue for leniency. Resist, and I will kill all of you_."

Hitomi was startled. Captain Pinkerton? But he'd disappeared 116 years ago! '_Apparently he got pulled through time,_' she thought. "This is Captain Hitomi Maxwell, of the Imperial Starship _Relentless_," she replied, causing a shocked look to appear on Ron's face. "I… doubt that there are any Imperial Starbases where you remember them, Captain Pinkerton. It's… you've been missing for a long time."

Ron's face twisted into a scowl. "_Captain, I will need access to your database,_" he said. "_In the meantime, please come aboard my vessel. I wish to apologize to you in person, and I will send damage control teams to your ship to help you repair it._"

"I understand," Hitomi said. Something told her this would pay off even more than she was originally hoping. "I will be there shortly, and I will bring a datachip with our database on it."

"_I'll see you there, Captain,_" Ron said, and the transmission ended, returning the dominating image of the _Exeter_ to the screen.

"XO, you have the Bridge," she said as she stood from her chair, heading to leave the Bridge. "Alert the transporter room to prepare for my arrival, and have the engineering teams prepare to assist the teams coming from the _Exeter_ - I'd imagine they'll need to be instructed in how to repair 25th Century Technology."

"Aye, Captain," her First Officer replied as she left the Bridge.

First was a stop by her ready room, to download the database into an isolinear chip, and maybe grab a PADD, in case they didn't have Isolinear Chip Readers - they had been a rather new technology back in Ron's time, after all.

And then it was over to the Transporter Room, to beam over to a meeting with a literal living legend.

* * *

**ISS Exeter**_**, Transporter Room**_

* * *

The transporter room was one of the few things on the Exeter Ron did not trust anyone to operate. There were too many ways to make 'accidents' with them. He trusted his transporter operators with his life (success was rewarded, and Ron rewarded well, and he punished those who purposefully fucked up with anything short of the booth and death) but with other captains? Fuck no. He beamed them over personally. He engaged the unit, and Hitomi was beamed over within 8 seconds. Three slower then she was used to, but you don't argue with the classics. "Captain Maxwell, welcome aboard the _Exeter_."

"Thank you, Captain Pinkerton," Hitomi replied. She held up the Isolinear Chip and the PADD. "This Isolinear Data Chip contains a copy of my database - I know these were a rather new technology back in your time, so in case your computers weren't upgraded to use them, I brought along something that can use them."

Ron gingerly took the chip out of her hand. "These didn't exist back in my century," he said. "But I think we can get this little thing to work with duotronics. Please follow me: I have a meal being prepared for us on deck 9. Consider it part of the apology I have to give you for damaging your ship."

Hitomi nodded. "That would be good, and I'd imagine we do have a lot to talk about," she said. "However, let me just say right now that if you were entertaining any notions of it continuing into, say, the bedroom, don't - I don't swing that way."

"Captain, I had no intention of doing that," Ron replied with the shake of his head. "I'm not an idiot. Besides, I already have someone. It's part of my rule to captains of the Imperial Starfleet that I beat the living shit out of: give them a good meal. It makes you extremely hard to dislike, and thus less eligible for assassination."

"Alright," Hitomi replied. "Just so we're clear." She then looked at him. "So, first, a question: Do you have a guess as to just when you are?"

"I assume the late 24th Century at least, judging by your ship's design," Ron replied. "It's nothing that I've ever seen, and I have seen quite a bit in my career in the Imperial Starfleet."

"It is actually the year 2409," Hitomi replied. "The early 25th Century. And, I have to be honest, here, the… the Empire you know fell shortly after you disappeared. I am an officer in the Second Terran Imperial Starfleet."

Ron actually stopped moving before turning his gaze onto her. Needless to say, having him glare at you was not something you wanted. "Captain, you had best explain how the Empire fell before I lose what patience I have left. I do not wish to do something unbecoming."

And so she did. She explained what she had read from the history books, about Emperor Spock, and his 'reforms', and how this led to the collapse of the First Terran Empire, and how the Klingon/Cardassian Alliance had come in and conquered everything, before detailing the resistance that had begun in the 2370's, leading into the formation of the Second Empire with the reclaiming of Terra some ten or so years ago.

"I see. Did history tell you how the resistance got started, or how Spock got his ideas for his 'reforms'?" It was clear Ron had a theory, but he needed information from Hitomi to confirm it.

"Not much is mentioned about where Spock's ideas for reform came from," she informed. "However, the resistance first got started after a pair of individuals from another universe blundered into ours thanks to a malfunction on their ship as it passed through a wormhole. The man who lead the resistance started it because he'd learned that somewhere humans weren't subservient, though he died shortly thereafter, and his second, who went by 'Smiley' took it up, acquiring assistance from this other universe on two separate occasions, and stealing schematics from that universe that allowed them to build the predecessor to my ship."

"I fucking KNEW it." Ron growled out. "Captain, that universe is directly responsible for the fall of the Empire. In 2267, the _ISS Enterprise_ NCC-1701 was on a mission to conquer a world to gain access to its' dilithium. An ion storm caused four people, including Kirk himself, to become transposed."

"Transposed?" Hitomi asked. "You mean, they had counterparts in this other universe, and they switched places?"

"From the _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701. Same class, same everything except for her mission and the nation she served. They served the _United Federation of Planets_-" Ron spit on the deck to show his disgust for the UFP. "An alliance of peace loving pacifists! They only had one real warrior among them."

Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "So… Spock talked with their Kirk, and the concepts of their Federation were the basis for his 'reforms'?"

"Yes. The bastard kept quiet for 16 years, serving as first officer on the _Enterprise_ without anyone noticing. Then I met the only Federation captain who could give me trouble."

"And who was that?" Hitomi asked, honestly curious as to who could give a Fleet Killer like Ron trouble.

"Me. Or at least, my counterpart from their universe: Captain Ronald Pinkerton of the _USS Exeter_, NCC-1672."

"I see," Hitomi replied. "Let me guess - he's as much a Fleet Killer as you are?" It seemed about the only way to explain it.

"He was amazing. Two _Exeters_ facing each other in combat, with the _Enterprise_ and the _Reliant _assisting me to take him down. But he LIVED. That showed me that they had something that could save them."

"I see," Hitomi replied. "I get the feeling that Spock waited for you to disappear before he made his move. Despite how misguided he was, he was certainly a true Imperial in terms of patience and the ability to seize on an opportunity." She chuckled. "A bit like my own role model, only she didn't bring down the Empire."

"He became commander of the fleet after Kirk disappeared. And then he sent me on a mission to the edge of Imperial space. I encountered a ship, geometric in design, and I nearly destroyed it. After the ship went critical, we fell unconscious. The next thing I know, I'm waking up, preparing for battle." At that, they arrived at the turbolift that would take them to deck 9.

"I see," Hitomi replied. "Perhaps he knew what you would face, and hoped you would die, and when you disappeared, he believed you were dead, and made his move." She chuckled again. "Definitely a brilliant move, only outshone by what my role model did, and that because she succeeded in not just claiming power, but in bringing the First Empire to glory."

Ron glanced at her as they stepped inside the lift. "Perhaps you can tell me more over dinner." The doors closed.

* * *

_**The next day**_

**ISS Relentless**_**, Bridge**_

* * *

Hitomi settled into the Captain's chair of her ship again, preparing to contact Command and inform them of the discovery she had found.

Of course, she would not tell them _**everything**_ - such as how she had informed Ron of her ambitions, and how he had agreed to support her in her quest to become Empress - but they still needed to know that he was alive, at least. "Communications, are we ready to call Command?"

"Yes, ma'am: all repairs are complete. At least until we have to put in to port. Say what you will about the Captain, but he knows how to beat the shit out of a ship."

"That's for sure - of course, that's why they call him a Fleet Killer," she remarked. "Alright, open a channel."

"Connection established." The face of the local fleet commander, a man by the name of Louis Andersen, appeared on the screen.

"_Report, Captain,_" he said. "_The Emperor has been waiting, and both our heads are on the chopping block this time._"

"We found something here all right, Admiral," Hitomi replied. "Something we weren't expecting - a First Imperial _Constitution_-Class Cruiser, intact, pristine, and apparently having time-traveled."

"_So? A relic from the 23rd Century isn't going to_-"

"It's the _ISS Exeter_, the ship that went missing just before the fall of the First Empire," Hitomi informed. "Commanded by none other than the Fleet Killer himself, and still very much alive."

Andersen paled. "_Pinkerton? Good God, this is a windfall, Maxwell. Tell me what happened. The status of your ship_?"

"Damaged a bit - when we first found him, he was only just waking up, and Second Imperial IFFs are apparently different enough from First Imperial IFFs that he didn't recognize our ship."

"_I get the feeling you're understating this, Captain,_" Anderson replied. "_I know what Pinkerton is capable of. He wrecked your ship badly enough that you couldn't tell me that you'd found him until now. Report to the nearest starbase as soon as possible, and bring your new commanding officer with you. Long live the Empire_."

"Long live the Empire," Hitomi replied, before the channel cut out. She then let out a small smile as she whispered a variation of that phrase, one she had begun saying when she realized that with Ron's help, her dreams were almost within her grasp…

"Long live _**my**_ Empire…"

* * *

**Ron the True Fan: Well, that explains how Dark Ron met the lady who practically became his evil stepdaughter.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Yep.**

**117Jorn: Uh-huh.**

**Ron the True Fan: Well, you'll have to wait for the next one, people: we've got other fics to work on. Enjoy!**


	3. Story 3 Part 1: Legacy 1 - Those in Need

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron The True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**NX**_**-Class Cruiser **_**Enterprise**_**, System 378**_

* * *

_Captain's Starlog, May 2nd, 2159: Starfleet's given Enterprise her first mission after her refit: to find a missing Vulcan science ship. We need the Vulcans as allies due to the Romulans being pushy, but I don't like this at all. It's too fishy._

* * *

The Enterprise NX-01 dropped out of Warp on the edges of System 378, the last known location of the Vulcan Scientist they had been sent to find. She was Humanity's first ever starship designed to be able to reach Warp 5, though she wasn't the only one, anymore - Earth's Starfleet was growing at a slow but steady pace. The _Enterprise_ still served as the Flagship of that fleet, though.

Jonathan Archer, unofficial leader of the Earth Starfleet and captain of _Enterprise_, glanced briefly at his Vulcan science officer. "T'Pol, what do we know about this system?" he asked. "And why would a Vulcan scientist choose this place to conduct research?"

"It is isolated, Captain, and uninhabited," T'Pol replied. "It is close to the edge of known Romulan space, however."

The British tactical officer, Malcolm Reed, was almost immediately on edge due to his experiences on the Romulan drone ship 4 years prior. His friend was nearly killed on that thing. "Captain, I think we should put the ship on tactical alert," he said.

Archer nodded. "Seems like a good precautionary measure," he remarked. "Not that we're guaranteed to run into them, but this close to Romulan space, it doesn't pay to take chances."

"Aye, sir." The lights dimmed as the ship's weapons powered up and torpedo tubes were loaded, as well as the hull plating polarizing.

"Travis, take us to the closest planet," Archer ordered. "We might as well see if the ship is in orbit. Or if she crashed."

The prototype NX-Class starship engaged her impulse engines at space-boomer Travis Mayweather's command, heading for an icy Class-L planet. Barely habitable, it would be enough for the Vulcans to survive until rescued. Enterprise entered orbit, and T'Pol began scanning the surface. Archer walked over to the science station. "T'Pol?" he asked.

"I'm not detecting any wreckage, Captain," T'Pol reported, "but there are two more planets in the system."

"Alright," Archer replied. "We'll need to search each one for any sign of the ship, or debris from it. Travis, set a course for the next planet."

"Aye, aye, sir," Travis said as he broke orbit, setting course for the next closest planet in the system, that being another Class-L planet with a ring that vaguely reminded them of Andoria. Of course, there were two large differences between the two worlds. One, Andoria orbited the Class-H gas giant Andor.

Two, Andoria didn't have ships with Romulan markings orbiting it. "Looks like you were right, Malcolm," Archer remarked. "Hoshi, open a channel to the closest Romulan ship."

Hoshi Sato, _Enterprise_'s long suffering comm officer, did as she was ordered. "Channel's open," she said.

"Attention, Romulan vessels," Archer said. "This is the Earth starship _Enterprise_. Please state y-" The Romulans didn't let him finish as they opened fire, disruptor bolts connecting with Enterprise's hull plating, although the polarization lowered the damage by 80%. "Ok, that was clear enough," he remarked dryly. "Malcolm, you know what to do!"

"Yes, sir!" Malcolm replied as he targeted the closest Romulan ship and opened fire with the Phase Cannons.

The phased beams struck one of the three scouts, designated _Swarm_-class by Starfleet, impacting the scout ship's shields. The shots did minimal hull damage, but the shields were drained from absorbing the impact.

"Travis, get us behind them!" Archer ordered. "Malcolm, arm photonic torpedoes and fire at will!"

Two of the _Swarms_ got behind _Enterprise_, intending to sheer off one or both nacelles. Big mistake. Malcolm fired the aft phase cannon at the lead pursuing Swarm, doing to it what happened to its' forward counterpart before shoving two photonic torpedoes into it, finishing it off. The lead Swarm took another torpedo before both ships used a primitive but effective cloaking system. It screened them from visual and thermal scans, but not ultraviolet radiation. Fortunately, _Enterprise_ couldn't use those sensors in combat.

"Well, that seems par for the course," Archer remarked. "Romulans in the same place we're looking for a missing Vulcan vessel. They may have destroyed the Vulcan ship, but until we find the ship or any debris, we can't confirm one way or the other."

"Captain, the Vulcan ship could have hidden in the nebula near the outer edge of the system," Travis said as he put a map of the solar system on the screen, displaying it prominently.

"It is highly unstable and has more than enough plasma discharges to corrode tritanium alloy," T'Pol remarked, "but it is a logical place to hide if they had no other option. Ensign Mayweather could be correct."

"Well, we need to search the entire system," Archer remarked, looking at the map. "Might as well look there, too. Travis, set a course, and use the warp drive: I'd rather not run into the Romulans en route."

"Aye, Captain," Travis replied, orienting the ship towards the Nebula, then activating Warp Drive, allowing them to get there in several seconds.

"Let's keep the search brief," Archer remarked. "We don't have the shields Vulcan ships do, and our hull plating'll start to corrode faster-"

Hoshi's back straightened before she interrupted Archer. "Sir," she reported, "I'm picking up a Starfleet transponder signal from inside the nebula: it's pretty weak, but it's still active."

"Travis, take us in as fast as possible," Archer said, before he pressed one of the buttons on his chair, contacting engineering. "Trip, we're going inside a nebula, so you better have damage control parties standing by to patch us up. We've also got a Starfleet ship out there: get ready."

"_On it, capt'n,_" Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III replied from Engineering. "J_ust don't clog up the impulse manifolds, or we're never getting out of there._"

"I'm sure Travis will be careful," Archer remarked.

_Enterprise _flew into the nebula, quickly finding the source of the contact: the _Poseidon_-class USS _Coto_ NCC-213.

"Enterprise_!_" came the relieved voice of the _Coto's_ Captain over the Comms. "_Are we glad to see you!_"

"Rick, is that you?" Archer asked.

"_It is,_" Rick replied. "_We were ambushed by Romulan ships and had to hide in this nebula._"

"Why couldn't you contact Starfleet?" Archer asked. "They would've sent help."

"_We tried,_" Rick informed, "_but the nebula's got a dampening effect on subspace radio. Plus, our engines are offline: the plasma discharges knocked them out._"

Archer wasn't going to let the Coto rot here. "Hang on, Rick," he said. "We'll tow you out of there."

"_I'd hurry, Jonathan,_" Rick replied. "_Our hull plating's starting to degrade, and the polarization is only slowing it down a little._"

"Understood," Archer replied, before turning to Malcolm. "Malcolm, those new Tractor Beams ready to go?"

"Yes, sir, but we haven't tested them," Malcolm replied. "If we put too much strain on the Coto's hull, we'll tear her stem to stern."

"Risk we're going to have to take," Archer remarked. "Engage tractor beam and get us out of here!"

A cascading prism of light emerged from Enterprise's new tractor emitters, making contact with the Coto's saucer section. "T'Pol?" Archer asked.

"The Coto is undamaged, but we need to move quickly to keep it that way," TPol replied.

Travis fired the maneuvering thrusters, putting as little strain on the _Poseidon_-class ship as possible. After 2 minutes of hair-raising nervous towing, _Enterprise_ and her 'baby sister' escaped the nebula. "We just purged the impulse manifolds," Rick reported from the _Coto_. "_Engines are back online and we're in the - Spoke too soon._"

"I see them," Archer replied as the two _Swarm_-Class vessels from before returned. "The Romulans have an odd sense of timing."

"_Well, time for a little bit of payback for earlier!_" Rick remarked. "_Lead the way, _Enterprise_!_" The NX-Class ship disengaged her tractor, allowing the Coto to move on her own. The _Poseidon_-Class was designed as a heavy torpedo destroyer to compliment the more phase cannon-heavy NX-Class and the newer _Yorktown_-class battleship, meaning that the Romulans could not have picked two worse ships to fight. _Enterprise_ could knock down their shields while the _Coto_ would finish them off with a volley of photonic and spacial torpedoes. The Romulans did not know this. Big mistake. The NX-Class ship opened fire, hitting the lead Swarm with phase cannon fire and downing its' shields within three bursts, followed by _Coto_ firing a grand total of six torpedoes into the Romulan warship. No kill like overkill. The last Swarm attempted to run, but two beams of phase cannon fire struck the scout, breaking the shields and sheering off the port warp nacelle. A photonic torpedo from Enterprise's aft launcher finished the job, destroying the tiny scout.

"That was simple enough," Archer remarked. "Rick, why were you in the area in the first place? I doubt your ship is assigned to research or exploration duties."

"_We weren't,_" Rick replied. "_We were answering a distress call before the Romulans decided to come in shooting. The last place we heard it was from near one of the dead moons near the last planet in the system._"

Archer perked up. "That distress call wouldn't happen to be Vulcan, now would it_?_" he asked.

"_Well, it DID use the same carrier wave the Vulcans like to use, now that you mention it._" Rick replied.

"We were sent here to _**find**_ a missing Vulcan ship," Archer informed. "I'd imagine your distress call came from the same one we're looking for."

"_Well, then. We've got a Vulcan ship to find,_" Rick remarked. "_We've repaired our outer hull plating enough to survive a jump to warp and we still have plenty of torpedoes with the Romulans' names on them._"

"Travis, set a course for the last planet, Warp 2," Archer ordered. "We've wasted enough time and that Vulcan ship needs our help."

Both starships turned toward the dead moon, then engaged their warp drives, sending them toward the last planet in the system. They found what they were looking for: a Vulcan _Suurok_-Class starship getting the crap pounded out of her by three _T'Varo_-Class warbirds and two battleships designated _Battlehawk_-class by Starfleet. The Vulcan ship was quickly getting overwhelmed as disruptor beams and bolts impacted her shields and actually managed to get through, damaging the communications array and weapons emplacements.

"We're picking up a distress call from the Vulcan ship, Captain," Hoshi reported.

"Put it through," Archer ordered.

"_This is - can sci - _Seleya_. We a - tack by Rom - requesting assistance from any-_" The transmission quickly ended as another torpedo hit the _Seleya_, knocking out the communications array.

"That's our cue," Archer remarked. "Travis, take us in; Malcolm, set those torpedoes to their maximum yield and fire at will!"

_Enterprise_ quickly dove into the fight, firing her phase cannons at the closest Battlehawk, getting their attention.

"_The Praetor demands your destruction!_" came over the comms.

Archer was taken aback by that, not expecting the Romulans to yell at him over an open channel. "Malcolm! Now!" he ordered.

The British armory officer fired two torpedoes from the NX-Class cruiser's aft launcher, impacting the shields of the Romulan battleship and downing them. The Coto followed up with a large volley of spacial torpedoes, all hitting the battleship's hull, one even hitting the warp core to predictable results. The Romulan warship exploded, with one of the nacelles spiraling toward one of the _T'varos_, impacting the tiny warbird and destroying it. The Romulans knew better than to fight people who actually had a brain in their skulls and had enough experience to fight superior numbers as they turned away as fast as they could before engaging their cloaking devices.

"Well, that was fun," Archer remarked sarcastically. "See if we can contact the _Seleya_, Hoshi."

"I'm trying, Captain," Hoshi replied, "but their comm array took a hit during the fight. I might not be able-"

"_This is the Vulcan science vessel _Seleya_ to the Earth Starfleet vessel _Enterprise_,_" came over the comms. "_We thank you for your timely assistance._"

"Guess they're using their backup comm unit," Archer remarked. "_Seleya_, this is _Enterprise_. No need to thank us: we were actually sent to find you."

"_Sent?_" the female voice of the ship's captain queried. "_By whom, Captain?_"

"The Vulcan High Council asked us to escort you home," Archer replied. "No reason given."

"_Ah, intriguing,_" the Vulcan captain replied.

"How so?" Archer asked, semi-curious.

"_I would say their request for my retrieval is what you would call a 'euphemism',_" the Vulcan captain replied.

"Would you mind explaining…" Archer began, before continuing, "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"_I am T'Uerell,_" she replied, "_Commander of the Seleya, and I know of you, Captain Archer. Your help in the dissolving of the High Command is well-known._" Archer prepared himself for a chewing out, but he didn't get it. "_My work, Captain, is related to how my ancestors discovered their path toward logic. I seek the truth of the past._"

"If you're an archaeologist, why are you so far from Vulcan?" Archer asked.

"_The High Council does not wish me to succeed where others have failed,_" T'Uerell informed. "_But that is irrelevant at this moment. I believe my research station in the next star system will be targeted by the Romulans next. Any further loss of life would be highly regrettable for all parties._"

"That's something we can both agree on," Archer remarked. "Send the coordinates of your station to my helmsman and communications officer. Hoshi, start putting out a general call for assistance to any ships in the area - have them meet with us at the coordinates of T'Uerell's outpost."

"Aye sir," Hoshi replied. "There's three ships close to us, but it'll take some time for them to get to the station: _Discovery_, _Yorktown_, and _Alaska_."

"Then we'll have to hold the line until they get there," Archer remarked. "Transmit the coordinates, Hoshi. Travis, lay in a course and take us to the station."

"This mission's getting more interesting every second."

_Enterprise_, _Coto_, and the _Seleya_ turned toward their next destination before jumping to warp.

* * *

**Yorktown**_**-Class Battleship **_**USS Yorktown**_** NCC-200**_

* * *

"Ma'am, we have a message from _Enterprise._"

Sitting on the bridge of the U.S.S _Yorktown,_ Captain Ayame Takeo, a woman in her mid twenties with shoulder-length black hair and crimson red eyes rose a small eyebrow at that.

"_Enterprise_?" She asked, sitting up in her chair. "What do they want?"

"They are requesting assistance in evacuating a Vulcan science station," the comm officer, a human woman with short ear length brown hair and brown eyes said. "They believe Romulans may be en-route to attack. We and two other starships are the closest to assist."

Ayame nodded. "Very well," she said with a small smirk. "Got nothing else better to do... Helm! Set course to the coordinates provided from _Enterprise._ Proceed at maximum Warp."

"Aye Aye ma'am!" The Helmsman, a human with ginger red hair and green eyes said. "Setting course now!"

"Bring us to tactical alert as well," Ayame said, as Klaxon alarms sounded off. "Arm phase cannons and Torpedoes the moment we get close to the system. If we see any Romulans in the area, do not fire unless either fired upon or they have opened fire on the Vulcan station."

* * *

**NX**_**-Class cruiser **_**Discovery**_** NX-04**_

* * *

A man with black hair and heterochromatic eyes (left being blue and right being a deep red) sat on the captain's chair of his ship as his helmsman brought her around. "Tell _Enterprise_ we're inbound as fast as possible," he said. "Asuka, redline the reactor and get us to Warp 5.3 or higher if possible. Bring us to tactical alert."

"Aye, Captain," his officers replied.

Captain Allen Thomas Pinkerton leaned back in his seat, steeling himself for war. It was unofficial, but everyone and his mother knew Romulus and Remus had nothing but contempt for Earth due to their actions in stabilizing the relations between the Andorians, Tellarites and Vulcans. "And so it begins," he said. "Take us to warp!" The _NX_-Class ship jumped to her maximum speed, ready for battle.

* * *

**Minuteman**_**-Class Destroyer **_**USS Alaska**_** NCC-154**_

* * *

At the helm console, a young man with dark brown hair and violet eyes adjusted the course of the ship as they prepared to go to the assistance of the _Enterprise_. "Course laid in, sir," he informed the Captain of the ship.

"Very well, Ensign," the Captain replied. "Jump us to warp." The destroyer jumped to warp, but she was much slower than the _Yorktown_ or _NX_-Classes, being limited to Warp 2.9 at best. "Are you alright, Ensign? You seem a little nervous."

"A bit, sir," the Ensign, Takeru Yamato, replied. "I know I did well in the Academy simulations, but this is still my first time behind the helm of an actual ship, and we're about to enter a combat situation, too."

"We'll be fine, Ensign," the Captain soothed. "For all we know, Archer just needs help picking up a few civilians from a damaged liner or something. Those transports can carry a lot of people. Hell, two years ago, we had to pick up some survivors from the _Kobayashi Maru_. Klingons were not happy that that ship crossed into their space."

"I… I see…" Takeru replied. "Still, Romulans are a bit different from Klingons, from what I've heard."

"We'll be able to handle them, Ensign. Just keep us steady and we'll be fine."

None of them would know this would be the beginning of two three century-long legacies.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: That's right, Ladies and Gentlemen! **_**Star Trek Legacy**_** is canon to the **_**ST Frontier**_** continuity, so **_**of course**_** we would have to try our hands at what is essentially a novelization of the game's storyline! :D**

**Ron the True Fan: Of course, we're not ripping from the entire game. We're being a little… creative. Hence, two legacies: T'Uerell being a pain in the ass and our families being a pain in hers.**

**117Jorn: Yup, and we will all be learning quite a bit about our respective family trees, and how they've caused… quite some trouble to anyone who caused trouble to the Federation.**

**Takeshi Yamato: But that's getting a bit ahead of ourselves - we'll get to all those generations eventually, but first we have to see the adventures of the first generation!**

**Until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	4. Story 3 Part 2: Legacy 2 - Breakwater

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**NX**_**-Class Cruiser **_**Enterprise**_**, System 378**_

* * *

_Captain's Starlog, supplemental: We've found the _Seleya_, and we're on our way to Commander T'Uerell's research station in order to safeguard the people there in case the Romulans decide to attack it. The _Coto_ is escorting us, and we have three more Starfleet ships on the way, but we might not be able to hold the line long enough to save everyone. _

* * *

As the _Enterprise, Coto_, and _Seleya _dropped out of warp, they saw that the Romulans were indeed attacking the station - ships of all classes flying around it, firing onto the station's shields.

"Commander, it looks like your research team's got company," Archer remarked.

"_Agreed, Captain,_" T'Uerell replied. "_The Romulans are obviously the aggressors here. We must act._"

"With respect, Commander," Archer replied, "I'd like to try and end this peacefully. Hoshi, open a channel to the Romulan ships."

Hoshi tapped several buttons on her console, opening a communications link with the Romulans. "Channel open." she reported.

"Romulan vessels, this is Captain Archer of the Earth starship _Enterprise_. Cease your hostility and break off at once."

Archer's threat was responded to by three torpedoes barely missing Enterprise, instead hitting a repair facility with active shields.

"_If I might suggest, Captain_," T'Uerell remarked, "_Please speak to the Romulans in a language they _understand."

Archer sighed. "Alright," he remarked. "Archer to all ships: engage the Romulan vessels. We need to keep them from destroying the outpost."

_Enterprise_ fired her impulse engines, taking her forward, heading for the closest Romulan ship and firing her phase cannons. The T'varo-class warbird was completely unprepared as her shields were down and her attention focused on the station. As such, the phase cannons tore through the hull and hit the warp core, setting off a chain reaction that caused a rather large explosion. THAT got the Romulans' attention and turned it on the Starfleet ships. "_You stand against us?_" one of the Romulan Commanders asked. "_HA! You invite your doom!_"

"Well, they certainly are confident of themselves," Malcolm remarked.

A _Hunter_-class destroyer fired on _Enterprise_, only to be hit by a volley of torpedo fire from _Coto_ and disabled. The ship exploded before the _Poseidon_-class ship could close in and try to board it. Unknown to the Starfleet ships, the Romulans had a simple train of thought: to know is to have power and to be unknown is to be unconquerable. Still, the Romulans had one clear goal at that moment: the destruction of the station.

Two _T'varos_ fired at the _Coto_, hitting the ship's 'rollbar', but not disabling the ship's torpedo launchers. The warbirds took several photonic torpedoes from the ship's aft launcher and from _Enterprise_, destroying both ships.

"Commander, I think that was all of them," Archer informed, "but they have some kind of cloaking technology that shields them from detection until they attack."

The Seleya moved to dock with the station. "_Very well, Captain,_" T'Uerell replied. "_I will dock with the station and begin evacuating the personnel. If I might say so, your ships have taken damage from the Romulan warbirds. I recommend activating the repair facility in order to repair any damage you suffer as a result of lengthy battle._"

"Thanks for the advice," Archer remarked, as _Enterprise_ headed towards the repair facility and beamed a team of engineers over to it to get it working.

"Sir, another ship is dropping out of Warp," T'Pol said, and moments later a voice came through.

"_This is Captain Ayame Takeo, of the U.S.S. _Yorktown," the voice said. "_Responding to call for assistance - hope we aren't late for the party, _Enterprise."

"You've just in time, _Yorktown_." Archer said with a small smile. "We've got a large number of Romulan ships in the area, and we need all the help we can get." Reed's console beeped out the typical tone they had come to expect. "The Romulans didn't waste any time. _Enterprise_ to all ships: we've got incoming. Defend the station at all costs. We can't let them through as long as there's people on it!"

"_Understood _Enterprise," Ayame said, "Yorktown _is moving to defend - The Romulans won't know what hit 'em._"

A pair of Swarm's began to approach the station, however moments later the _Yorktown-_class Battleship herselfdropped out of Warp, and unleashed a volley of Phase Cannon fire which rained down upon the two ships, along with Torpedoes. The Phase Cannons ripped apart their shields, as the Torpedoes quickly downed the two ships before they could return fire.

A _Battlehawk_ fired on the _Yorktown_, hitting the saucer section with two torpedoes, but the dorsal rear phase cannon fired at the Romulan warship, wearing away at the shields before _Enterprise_ followed up with a full frontal assault from her phase cannons and her forward torpedo launchers. Needless to say, the result was explosive.

"_There is no escape for you!_" a Romulan Commander remarked over the comm as several _Swarms_, well, swarmed at the _Yorktown_.

The swarm of _Swarms_ were hacked down by a combination of phase cannon and torpedo fire, plus the wreckage of their fellows. "Sucks to be you, you bastards!" Ayame shouted with a smirk.

"_The Praetor demands your destruction, Terran!_" Dozens of T'varo warbirds decloaked and opened fire on the _Yorktown_, pounding it with disruptor fire. _Enterprise_ and _Coto_ tried to relieve the pressure, but they could only destroy so many at once.

"_Cavalry to the rescue!_" A trio of photonic torpedoes slammed into the trailing _T'varo_, downing its' shields and sending it into a deadly spiral that destroyed six Romulan warbirds. "_NX-04 _Discovery _to_ Enterprise: _are we late to the party?_"

"Better late than never, _Discovery,_" Archer said. "Glad to have you here."

"_Drinks are on me when we get out of here, people! Engage and destroy_!" Four Earth Starfleet ships were more than a match for the Romulan Imperial Navy's cannon fodder, and they knew it. The Romulans retreated, although Archer knew they'd be back. "_Starfleet vessels, this is _Seleya Station_! They're everywhere; they're killing us!_"

"_Seleya Station_, this is _Enterprise_," Archer replied, "come in. Are you receiving?" Silence. "Commander T'Uerell, what's going on?"

"_Several hallucinogenic gases have leaked into the research modules,_" T'Uerell reported. "_My crew is working to free them, but they lack environmental suits, and the damage the station has taken means there is a radiation leak. Neither we nor you can use the transporter and bring them to safety._"

"Do what you can, _Seleya_. Archer out."

"_What the hell is shit like THAT doing on a research station?_" Ayame asked. "_It makes no sense!_"

"_No clue, _Yorktown_, but we're not here to question it,_" Allen replied. "_Is that shipyard online, _Enterprise_? _Coto_ looks like she needs a bit of a patch job._"

Archer checked the status reports from the team at the shipyard. "Yes, it is," he said. "It appears to be mostly automated, too - we just have to get into standard docking position, and it'll take care of the rest."

"_We'll head in and get patched up, _Discovery_,_" Rick replied. "_Hope you and the rest can keep the station covered until we finish our repairs._"

"_I said drinks were on me, _Coto_,_" Allen replied. "_And I intend to be serving a LOT of drinks after this is done. Get patched up: we'll cover for you._"

_Coto_ moved off, heading for the Vulcan shipyard. As soon as she did, dozens of Romulan warbirds decloaked. Mostly _Battlehawks_ and _T'varos_, and all were itching for payback.

"_Enterprise_ to Commander T'Uerell," Archer began. "Another flight of Romulan ships is approaching. We're cutting it close - you'll have to hurry."

The ramshackle fleet began moving out. "Discovery_, engaging targets,_" Allen reported. "_We'll draw their fire, you shoot them!_" The fourth _NX_-Class starship fired at the lead Romulan warbirds, using the tried and true aggro method to make them the biggest threat while everyone else went nearly unnoticed. The _Yorktown_ was the biggest benefactor of this.

While the Romulans focused on the _Discovery,_ they had almost completely forgot the _Yorktown _as it moved into position. "_Open Fire!_" Ayame shouted, as the Phase Cannons and Torpedoes fired from the Battleship. The Phased blasts finished off their shields, and the Torpedoes effectively finished the ships off one by one. One they were dealt with, _Yorktown_ targeted the next closest vessel, a _Swarm,_ as it focused its Phase Cannons, quickly removing its shields before a single Torpedo was fired, finishing off the small vessel.

"_Good work, Yorktown!_" Allen cheered. "_You're getting whatever you want later! Enterprise, how's the evacuation going?_"

"That's a good question," Archer remarked. "T'Uerell, how's the evacuation progressing?"

"_It goes well, Captain,_" T'Uerell reported. "_We have nearly everything we need. However, we will require a bit more time._"

"We'll buy as much as we can, but we're getting swamped out here!" Archer informed. Luckily, they would be getting more help.

The _Alaska_ dropped out of Warp practically on top of a _Battlehawk_. The _Minuteman_-class vessel opened up with everything it had, blasting through the shields with the Phase Cannons before its Photonic Torpedoes finished the Romulan vessel off. However, before the _Alaska_ could do much more, a _Swarm_ swooped in, firing off a barrage that impacted several hull plates, including a Torpedo strike directly on the Bridge.

"Discovery_ to _Alaska_!_" Allen called out. "_Damn it, _Alaska_, answer me! Respond!_"

There was a few coughs before the response truly came through. "_This is- *cough* -this is Ensign Takeru Yamato, Helmsman of the _Alaska_,_" the young male voice reported. "_That hit we took caused a lot of damage. I think…_" A pause as Takeru likely looked around his Bridge. "_I think I'm the only officer left alive on the Bridge._"

"_Then consider yourself promoted until further notice!_" Allen replied. "_We need your help, kid!_"

"_R-roger!_" Takeru replied. "_If you can give me cover for a moment, I might be able to route all Bridge Functionality to my Helm Console…_"

The Romulans decided the _Alaska_ was an easy target, and decided to finish her off. They didn't think about the fifth ship in the fleet. The _Coto_ was fully operational, and she was firing torpedoes like there was no tomorrow.

The Romulans attacking the _Alaska_ were caught flatfooted, the barrage of torpedoes striking several of them hard enough to knock them into each other, causing major damage. Meanwhile, the _Alaska_ eventually began moving again. "_Okay…_" Takeru remarked. "_Helm is still functioning…_"

"_Do what you can, kid - WHAT THE FUCK?!_" Allen exclaimed. "_Where the hell is that _Suurok_ going?!_" THAT caught everyone's attention as the _Seleya_ sped off, away from the station.

"T'Uerell! Do you have everyone from the station?" Archer demanded. "T'Pol, are there any life signs still on that outpost?"

"Captain… The lifesigns have not decreased," T'Pol reported. "Commander T'Uerell left all of the personnel on the station behind."

"_That fucking - GET BACK HERE, YOU VULCAN WHORE!_" Allen shouted.

A few seconds later, the outpost exploded.

"…We've lost the outpost, and everyone aboard," Archer said. "Push your engines as hard as you have to, pursuit course on the _Seleya_! I want T'Uerell to answer for this!"

T'Uerell's voice was heard over all the channels. "_That is unnecessary, Captain. I give you my thanks: without you, we could not have recovered the protomatter we needed. We will not meet again, and my gratitude will not save you if we encounter one another._" The _Seleya_ jumped to warp, leaving the fleet behind.

"_Archer, can we kill that bitch?_" Allen asked.

"If we see her again, certainly," Archer replied bitterly. "I knew I didn't like her: she's like most other Vulcans - secretive and deceitful. I should have learned from the Andorians." He paused as he looked out on the debris of the destroyed outpost, the Romulans retreating. "My mistake in judgement cost these people their lives… I won't let it happen again."

"_We should RTB to the closest starbase,_" Allen remarked. "_I promised you drinks. I just wish they didn't have to be a toast to the dead._"

T'Pol's console beeped slightly. "Captain, I am picking up a tritanium signature," she reported. "Shape and configuration suggests an escape pod. We may have a survivor, but the pod is damaged."

"Are we close enough to beam the survivor on board?" Archer asked.

"No, but the _Yorktown_ is," T'Pol replied.

"_We got it,_" Ayame said with a tired sigh. "_Activating transporter now… at least we saved one person today..._"

"_Let's go home, people,_" Allen remarked. "_Kid, think you can fly that thing back to Starbase 5?_"

"_I should,_" Takeru replied. "_Helm functionality is still there - but I'd just finished routing everything else to the Helm, and was testing it out when that _Suurok_ took off._"

"Ensign, you did fine," Archer replied. "I'll see to it you get a commendation for bravery. Travis, sent course for Starbase 5. Starfleet is not going to be happy."

* * *

_**Starbase 5, Lounge**_

* * *

It was a rather somber group that had gathered in the lounge of Starbase 5. Archer, Ayame, Allen, Rick, and Takeru - who would occasionally idly bring a hand up to finger his newly-minted Captain's Rank Insignia - were all seated at the bar.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Allen remarked. "I wanted us to be toasting the asskicking we gave the Romulans, but we don't always get what you want. Still, kid, congratulations on your promotion. Just wish it wasn't over your captain's dead body."

"Thanks, Captain Pinkerton," Takeru replied. "It's funny - a week ago, I was just transferring onto the _Alaska_, straight from the Academy. Now, I'm responsible for a lot more than just steering the ship."

"You'll do great," Ayame said with a smile, "Just do what I do, and stick with your training. If you ever need any help, just ask."

"Thanks, Captain Takeo," Takeru replied. "That means alot."

Allen placed his hand on Takeru's shoulder. "We're here to help, Takeru," he said as he squeezed the younger officer's shoulder lightly. "I have a bit of push. I can ask to be assigned to escort the _Alaska_ until you're more sure of yourself if you want."

"The _Yorktown _doesn't have any standing assignments either," Ayame said. "My dad is an Admiral, so I can try to stay with you until _Yorktown _is really needed somewhere else."

"You two would make good Academy instructors," Archer said, shaking his head. "I made the mistake of not taking her back to Vulcan. Maybe-"

"Archer, Pinkerton, Takeo, Yamato! We've got orders from command for you!"

* * *

**117Jorn: And Chapter is DONE! :D**

**Ron the True Fan: The first stone is laid. The foundation is set. (Walks away and unintelligent screaming is heard as a **_**Scimitar **_**goes after the population of a planet without the thalaron weapon)**

**Takeshi Yamato: Steadily plunking our way through the Legacy Storyline, but with ancestors of our STF Characters involved in the action. Next Chapter, we deal with a Plague in the Epsilon Theta System - but is it a natural plague?**

**Until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	5. Story 3 Part 3: Legacy 3, 4, and 5

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**NX**_**-Class Cruiser **_**Enterprise - Epsilon Theta System**

* * *

_Captain's Starlog, May 8th, 2159: While en route to Starfleet Command after briefing the Vulcan High Council about T'Uerell's subterfuge, Enterprise has been rerouted to render assistance in the Epsilon Theta star system. _

_An outbreak of some mutagenic virus has broken out on all the inhabited worlds in this system. Starfleet has managed to synthesize a cure for this epidemic, and medical ships have been dispatched. _

_However, there have been reports of attacks by Romulan vessels on some of our medical convoys. My task force, plus the ships that assisted us at T'Uerell's station, have been assigned to_ _protect Starfleet's efforts to send medical aid to the planets within Epsilon Theta. _

_I can't help but wonder what the relationship was between T'Uerell's research and the Romulans. Given her deception, I don't think her studies were as innocent and benign as we were led to believe. _

_Still, involved or not, the Romulans have uncharacteristically spread into the unaligned systems throughout this sector. My instincts tell me they're up to something sinister._

* * *

"_We're ready to begin treatment on each of the planets, Captain Archer,_" the Captain of the _U.S.S. Nightingale_, the lead _Daedalus_-Class ship carrying the Medical supplies reported.

"Understood, _Nightingale_," Archer replied. "My ships will escort you to each planet and give you the time you require. Don't worry, Commander: we'll get you in and watch your backs."

"_That's all we needed to hear,_" the _Nightingale's_ Captain replied. "Nightingale_ out._"

_Enterprise_, _Coto_, the second-oldest _NX_-Class ship, NX-02 _Columbia_ and the fleet that tried to save the station a few days earlier began to spread out, giving as much cover to the _Daedalus_-Class fleet as needed.

"Discovery_ to _Enterprise_,_" Allen said. "_We'll cover the _Bach_, seeing as she's the emergency triage ship. If the Romulans have any brains, they'll target her._"

"Understood, _Discovery_," Archer replied. "_Yorktown_, you're our heaviest hitter, so I'm sending you with _Discovery_. If the Romulans do target the _Bach_, your combined firepower should be able to fend them off."

"_Copy that,_ Enterprise,_ joining _Discovery," Ayame said. "_They won't so much as lay a finger on that ship with us guarding it._"

"Alaska_ here,_" Takeru reported. "_Where do you want us?_"

"Escort the _Nightingale_ to Epsilon Theta II," Archer replied. "They're lightly armed for this mission, and they'll need the support."

"_Roger, _Enterprise_,_" Takeru replied as the _Alaska_ began moving. "_Moving to cover _Nightingale_._"

The _Daedalus_-Class ships began spreading out, covered by the Starfleet armada. It was only a matter of time before the Romulans came knocking, and they knocked hard with three _T'varos_ and a pair of _Hunter_-Class cruisers bearing down on the _Nightingale_.

The _Alaska_ was ready for them, however, its Phase Cannons opening fire on the lead _T'varo_, stripping away its shields before a barrage of Photonic Torpedoes tore into its hull, the last of them managing to drill into the power core, detonating it. The _Alaska_ wasn't done yet, though, as it swiveled about to engage one of the _Hunters_. The Phase Cannons lashed out again, but this time the shields didn't go down quite as fast. The _Hunter_ returned fire, but the _Alaska_ dodged out of the way, nimbly spiraling around the enemy blasts before opening fire again.

Takeru, still a bit uncomfortable in the center chair, had chosen to command from the Helm, steering the ship directly even as he commanded its crew. This was showing in how the _Minuteman_-Class vessel was moving with a grace and agility rarely found on ships of its size, even as it fired its Phase Cannons once more, piercing through the shields and allowing a volley of Photonic Torpedoes to impact against the _Hunter_, once again apparently making it all the way to the Power Core.

"_Nice work, kid!_" Allen remarked. "_Keep up the good work and maybe they'll promote you to Admiral!_" At that moment, the Romulans had sent ships after the _Bach_, and _Discovery_ was pulling aggro once more, distracting the Romulans from seeing the _Yorktown_. Big mistake, as the battleship began, for lack of a better term, raping them.

"_Yeah, and stay down!_" Ayame shouted. "_Focus fire on the next Romulan ship! But damn, where are they coming from?_"

"Columbia_ to fleet,_" reported the Captain of the NX-02. "_We're picking up something near the Class-H jovian. The Romulans are coming from that general direction. Recommend we send someone to investigate._"

"Agreed, _Columbia_," Archer replied. "_Yorktown_ and _Discovery_, move in and find out what it is."

Meanwhile, the _Alaska_ had finished off the second _Hunter_ and _T'varo_, and was moving on the last of the light Warbirds. The Romulan ship decided discretion was the better part of valor, and began cloaking in order to escape. However, Takeru took advantage of this, a volley of Photonic Torpedoes blasting against the _T'varo_, whose shields had to go down in order to properly cloak. Like the four other ships the _Alaska_ had faced, the last _T'varo_ went up in a large explosion as one of the torpedoes hit the Power Core of the vessel.

"Nightingale_ to _Alaska_,_" the _Nightingale's_ Captain reported. "_We're picking up another flight of ships heading toward us. Also, we have a large number of critically ill patients on board. We need to transfer them to the _Bach."

"_This is _Coto," Rick replied. "_We'll beam them to our sickbay and get them to the _Bach_. You just focus on the rest of the sick people._"

_Alaska_ oriented towards the next group - a flight of _Swarms_. "_We'll deal with them, _Nightingale_,_" Takeru informed. "Discovery_, _Yorktown_, any luck finding where they're coming from yet?_"

"_Oh, I'd say we do: there's a FUCKING SPACE STATION in orbit of the gas giant! It's patching up the Romulan ships and resupplying them!_" Allen shouted.

"_How the HELL did they move this here without anyone noticing?_" Ayame cursed out, "_I mean… its a Fucking Space Station! Who can miss that? And-_" there was a short sound of an explosion "_STOP SHOOTING HOLES IN MY SHIP, YOU ROMULAN BASTARDS!_"

"_We're hitting it as hard as-FUCK!_" Allen shouted, "Yorktown, _break off! You're leaking warp plasma from your port nacelle!_"

"_Oh, God Dammit!_" Ayame said, "_Fine, we're breaking off… _"

The Romulans focused their fire on the _Yorktown_, ignoring _Discovery_. "Yorktown _to fleet: we're taking a beating! Get them off us!_"

"_Discovery_ here: we're firing on them, but they want you dead!" _Yorktown's_ port nacelle took a hit, and it flew off, however the debris impacted and destroyed another T'varo which was giving chase.

"_Fuck! We're losing structural integrity!_" Ayame said, as the _Yorktown _began to turn around. "_If we're going down, they're coming with us! Setting collision course!_"

"We'll beam you out of there as soon as we can: no sense in losing lives unnecessarily!"

"_Much appreciated!_" Ayame said, as the _Yorktown_ made its Kamikaze Run on the Romulan Station. "_All Hands, abandon ship! BANZAI ASSHOLES!_"

The _NX_-Class ship swooped in over the _Yorktown_ as she rammed into the station, the shields absorbing some of the impact, but unable to take a quarter-million tons of starship hitting it. It crumpled the saucer, but did not stop the _Yorktown_ before the ship hit the station to predictable and spectacular results. In short? Big boom.

The explosion could even be seen from the location of the _Alaska_, as it finished off the last of the _Swarms_ attacking the _Nightingale_. "_Wow,_" Takeru remarked. "Discovery_, is everyone from the _Yorktown_ alright?_"

"_You… could say that._" Unknown to Takeru, Ayame had been one of the last to beam off, and had run straight to _Discovery's_ bridge. When the _Yorktown_ and the station exploded, Ayame was thrown to the center of the bridge. In short, she landed on Allen. Awkward could not even begin to describe it. "_Uh, the station's been destroyed, but the _Yorktown's_ gone. How's the plague situation?_"

"_We've taken care of the situation on most of the planets, and we're on our way to Epsilon Theta VI to begin treatment. Requesting escort_."

"Archer to all ships," said Archer, who'd checked in on the situation on the System Map. "Rendezvous at Epsilon Theta VI. That's the last planet to cure, and I'd bet any Romulans still in-system will make a final stand there."

"_Understood, _Enter_ - Gah, would you PLEASE get off me?_" Allen sounded slightly annoyed. "_Thank you. Understood, _Enterprise_. Moving in now._"

Archer did NOT want to know.

"Sir, I know it's not our business," Reed said, "but what do you think happened on _Discovery?_"

Archer glanced at Reed and shrugged. "I don't think we want to know, Malcolm."

* * *

_**NX-04 **_**Discovery**

* * *

"What happened is never to be discussed again." Ayame said, her face bright red as she glared daggers at Allen. "Am I clear, Mr. Pinkerton?"

Around the _Discovery's_ Bridge, various crew members snickered, remembering to keep it low enough so only they could hear it. Ayame's launch across the bridge and into the Captain was comedy _**gold**_.

"I'm sorry, Captain Takeo, but what the fuck are you talking about? I remember you hitting the deck." Allen DID mutter something about a 'beautiful woman', though. The result was predictable, as Ayame's blush deepened, as she turned away from Allen, before muttering 'troublesome' or something along those lines.

"Set course for Epsilon Theta VI, and repair whatever damage you can," Allen ordered. "Those Daedaluses aren't armed and we're their only protection!" The _NX_-Class ship banked away, heading for the last planet in the system. "_Discovery _to _Alaska_: how're you doing, Takeru?"

"_Doing rather well,_" Takeru replied. "_Took a little bit for my crew to adjust to the fact that their Captain's commanding from the Helm Console, but it's working out well._"

"At least something's going right," Allen remarked. "We've lost the _Yorktown_, but the Romulans don't have a base to restock at now. Last stand, people! Let's see them made weak at the knees!"

The crew let out a cheer at that as all the ships in the task force converged on Epsilon Theta VI.

At predicted, the Romulans were waiting for them: five _Battlehawks_, seven _T'varos_, and a dozen _Hunters_ were blockading the way.

"Enterprise_ to fleet: weapons free!_" Archer ordered.

"Music to my ears, Archer!" Allen remarked. "Engage and destroy!"

_Discovery _and _Alaska_ charged in, firing their phase cannons and photonic torpedoes at the Romulan fleet. The first hit by the barrage was a pair of _T'varos_, instantly getting shredded by the weapons fire as their debris hit and damaged other Romulan ships.

"I love seeing things that're trying to kill us explode! AHA, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Discovery rolled onto her back, forcing the _Hunters_ to follow her. Easy prey for _Alaska_ and _Enterprise_, who quickly pounced.

_Alaska_ unleashed a barrage on the lead _Hunter_, tearing through the shields and allowing the torpedoes to slam into the hull, drilling down to the Power Core, and causing it to detonate.

"Enterprise_ to _Alaska_,_" Archer said, "_pull back a little! We can't cover you if you're-_" A plasma torpedo hit the _Alaska's_ port nacelle, sending it veering out of the fight.

"_You tried to warn him, sir,_" Reed remarked.

"_Dammit!_" Takeru remarked. "_Pulling back for repairs…_"

"We'll cover you, _Alaska_, although I don't think the Romulans are going to be staying long: they're running scared!" Allen had a point, as the survivors were running the hell away, unable to contend with the Earth ships. Still, they did suffer losses: 41 people were lost when the _Yorktown_ was destroyed and there were plenty of injuries. That didn't mean the Romulans didn't suffer more: they lost 18 ships, and several others would need to be scrapped, mostly due to the Imperial Navy continuing to believe that the Terran forces were weak and sending their more inexperienced crews to deal with them.

With that done, the three _Daedalus_-Class ships headed to Epsilon Theta VI, and worked to cure the last of the plague.

* * *

_**NX-04 **_**Discovery**_** - near Starbase 5: 4 hours after end of Epsilon Theta mission**_

* * *

"I think we can write off the _Yorktown_ as… extenuous circumstances." Allen was at least trying to lift Ayame's spirits. She could give him that much.

Ayame sighed, shaking her head slightly "Maybe… just… hard to believe she's gone..." she said. "_Yorktown _was my first command… it was like home to me and my crew…"

"I hate losing people, too." Allen said. "It's a family problem, actually: we just don't take losing loved ones well. If what happened to the _Yorktown_ happened to _Discovery_, heads would roll. In my opinion, that means you're taking this pretty well."

Ayame chuckled a bit. "Oh, don't get me wrong… if I had a ship, Romulan heads _would_ be rolling right 'bout now," she said. "Lost a lot of good men today..."

"It could be worse. You could not be getting another one." Allen paused. "Fuck, I wasn't supposed to tell you."

Ayame blinked at that, glancing at Allen. "New ship?" she asked. "What new ship?"

"Well, considering I just ruined the surprise, I might as well tell you," Allen replied with a smile. "I told Command what happened, and they agreed that the circumstances the _Yorktown_ was lost in were… extenuous. As such, you will be given command of a new ship: _Confederation_-Class, to boot."

Ayame's eyes widened at that. "I'm sorry, did you say _Confederation-_class?" she asked. "You mean one of those new ships that actually have _shields?_"

Allen smirked a bit. "Oh, yeah." He said, "Prototype generators: _Confederations_ are the only ones that can mount them. At least, that's what most of the fleet's been told. Originally, she was supposed to be named _Colonial_, but the brass decided to rename her. Your new ship should be waiting at Starbase 5, ready to get its new name."

Ayame looked at Allen in shock, with wide eyes before a smirk grew across her face. "Allen…" she said, "This… I… it's..."

"Hey, all I did was tell Command you weren't responsible." Allen said shrugging. "They were nearly ready to lynch _me_, thinking I destroyed your ship. Good thing I can take a lot of flak."

"Well… either way, it means a lot, Allen..." Ayame said. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she smirked a bit. "Thanks." And in a very surprising move, she gave Allen a quick kiss, surprising the hell out of him.

"Whoa," Allen remarked. "That was… Ok. It's official: you're crazy. I like crazy." He grinned as _Discovery_ dropped out of warp, and they were greeted by the sight of a _Confederation_-Class ship near the station.

"_Captains Takeo and Pinkerton, please report to the transporter. Someone wishes to speak with you on the lady's new ship._"

Allen walked over to a comm panel and pressed a button. "Thank you, Miller."

"Any idea who's going to meet us?" Ayame asked, as the two Captains proceeded to the transporter.

"I think we're about to get screwed," Allen replied.

One of the crewmen nodded to Allen as the two stepped into the transporter and were beamed onto the _Confederation_-Class ship's bridge.

"Captains Pinkerton and Takeo," came a voice from behind them as both spun to see a man sitting in the captain's chair. "Welcome aboard."

Ayame blinked a bit "Umm, thank you..." she said, "I… don't believe we've met before, Mr…?"

"Harris." Allen growled out. "You son of a bitch: what the hell are YOU doing here?"

The man chuckled. "Allen." He said. "It's been some time."

"Umm… you two know each other?" Ayame asked, glancing between Allen and Harris.

Allen stood protectively in front of Ayame. "Harris tried to recruit me into his little organization when I was a Lieutenant." He said. "He didn't get the message until I dislocated his hip."

"And we STILL want you, Allen," Harris remarked. "There are few people with your talents. And Miss Takeo here is a fairly good captain. Having the two of you-"

"We're not interested, Harris," Allen snapped. "90% of the shit you people do is illegal."

"And here I was going to give you something you would want." Harris said, raising up the PADD he had in his hand. "Upgrades for your ship, as well as a few upgrades for your new ship Miss Takeo. Enhanced phase cannons, battle plates, shields and such."

Allen narrowed his eyes. "In exchange for what?" He demanded.

"Simple." Harris said. "That toxin from Epsilon Theta? We want a sample. Don't worry, we won't use it as a weapon. We just want to make sure we have a sample just in case, and to develop superior countermeasures in the future." He then smirked a bit. "Besides, would I hurt your girlfriend?"

Allen's eyes were still narrowed at him, while Ayame sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder "Allen… I don't quite like this guy either…" she whispered. "Doesn't rub me the right way… but any upgrades to our ships _would_ be helpful… and tracking down that toxin could mean we could find out where it's being developed, and put an end to its production once and for all before another Epsilon Theta happens."

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked.

Allen shot Harris a glare. "If this ends up fucking my people OR Ayame's," he warned. "I will find you and SKULLFUCK you. Am I perfectly clear?"

Harris had the humility to gulp. Pinkertons did NOT kid when it came to bodily harm. "Crystal."

"Good," he said. "Then get your upgrades installed."

* * *

_**Starbase 5 Lounge - One Hour Later**_

* * *

Takeru sat at a table in the Starbase 5 Lounge, enjoying a dish he'd gotten hooked on during his time at the Academy.

Pepperoni Pizza.

He was glad the mission had gone as well as it had, compared to the utter disaster that was the mission to Seleya Station.

"E-Excuse me? Can I sit here?"

Takeru looked up to see a Human woman with brown hair styled into a bun behind her head, and the most captivating emerald eyes. To Takeru, her appearance was stunning.

"Oh, uh, sure," he replied, gesturing to the seat across the table from him. "Have a seat."

As the woman sat down, Takeru said, "Um, my name's Takeru Yamato. You are…?"

"Shion," the woman replied. "Shion Urishu. I uhh… I used to work with T'Uerell on her research station before… well, you know, and… you and your fleet saved me…"

Takeru's eyes widened. She was the survivor from that pod they found! "I see…" he replied. "Well, it's good to meet you, Urishu-san, and I'm glad we were able to rescue you."

"Yes… I'm glad that you all managed to protect us from the Romulans…" Shion said, before she lowered her head. "I just wish something could've been done… with _her._"

"Yeah…" Takeshi replied. "The way she left you and the rest of your researchers behind just… most Vulcans I know of wouldn't leave people behind to die like that…"

"I always had a… a bad feeling about her…" Shion said. "But I always just chalked it up to paranoia… but that day… when… when those _things _boarded the station… I don't know how they didn't notice me in the escape pod…"

"Things?" Takeshi asked. "What were they?"

"I… I don't know..." Shion said, shaking her head. "They… they looked like other species… Human, Vulcan, Klingon… but… they were different… metal and cybernetics grafted to them… and when they grabbed some of the crew… the ones they didn't kill they…" she gulped a bit. "They… they turned them _into _one of them…"

That didn't sound good. "Well, I'm glad you managed to avoid that, too," he remarked. "And I'm definitely glad you're alright." He paused for a moment in thought. "To tell the truth, my ship was one of the last to the battle… we only got one kill before a lucky torpedo hit to the Bridge killed practically everyone _**on**_ the Bridge… I was the only one to survive… the lowly helmsman, fresh from the Academy, and suddenly found myself in charge of the ship…"

"Oh! Uhh… I'm… I'm sorry to hear that…" Shion said.

"Yeah… I guess we were both lucky to survive…" Takeshi remarked somberly, before he perked up with a slight smile. "On a slightly less morbid note, I haven't managed to find a dedicated Science Officer to fill out my Bridge Crew yet… you interested?"

Shion blinked in surprise at the sudden proposal. "Y-You want me to be your Science Officer?" she asked in shock. "I-I mean… well… I suppose I have nothing better to do aside from being sent back to Earth… and…" she bit her lower lip a bit. "If… if we manage to find T'Uerell…"

"Yeah, it would be good to have someone who knew her with us, to hopefully better understand her," Takeru remarked. "Plus it would give you a chance for payback. What do you say?"

Shion seemed to think about it for a moment more, before she smiled and nodded. "Alright… I'd be glad to join you, Takeru-san," she said.

"Glad to hear it," Takeru replied. "Here's hoping for a good time together." He then gestured to the Pizza before him. "And on a completely different topic, you think you can help me with this? I got a larger size than I normally do, and I don't think I'll be able to eat it all."

Shion smiled a bit as she nodded. "Sure, been forever since I've had Pizza!" she said.

"Thanks!" Takeru replied, handing her a slice. "Hope you don't mind Pepperoni - it's my favorite Pizza topping, and actually about the only topping I'll have on a Pizza."

* * *

**NX**_**-Class Cruiser **_**Enterprise - Encaria System**

* * *

_Captain's Personal Log, May 12, 2159. Our Medical Experts have confirmed that the plague infecting the Epsilon Theta System was most definitely an artificial event. Due to the level of sophistication they indicate is necessary to synthesize something this complex and lethal, we suspect Romulan involvement._

_The first minister of Epsilon Theta Prime has provided us with a holographic image of an alien ship that was observed surveying the planets in that region. Its design indicates it is a vessel used by the Encari, an isolationist people whose homeworld of Encaria is located just two light-years from Romulan space. Fearing the worst, I have been ordered to investigate._

_The Encari might be just a tool for the Romulans… or, given their recent behavior, they might have a foothold in our neck of the woods. Either prospect gives me pause, but we need to find an answer to this disease, and fast._

* * *

The fleet, now including a very well-armed USS Bach, closed in on the Class-M planet of Encaria. "All ships, we have no idea what we're walking into. Proceed with caution. Our immediate goal is to reach Encaria and scan the area for anything suspicious. Archer out." Archer leaned back into his chair, not comfortable with this situation. "Full tactical alert: if the Romulans show up, I want to be ready."

Reed nodded as the lights dimmed, signalling their tactical status. "We're ready, Captain," he reported

"T'Pol?" Archer asked

The Vulcan science officer spun her chair around to look into the visual scanner. "We are within sensor range," she said, "but…"

Archer didn't like the 'but'. "T'Pol, what is it?" he asked.

"I am picking up the toxin within Encaria's atmosphere," T'Pol reported. "It is much further along than Epsilon Theta: the planet is practically dead."

Archer bit back a curse as he realized the Romulans just used an Encarian ship to throw them for a loop. "Damn it!"

"Alaska_ to _Enterprise_,_" Takeru said over the comms. "_Shion's picking up a transport vessel, looking like it's wanting to get out of here in a hurry. Can you confirm?_"

Archer looked at T'Pol. "There is a transport leaving Encaria's surface at full impulse going deeper into the system," she reported.

"Discovery_ to _Enterprise," Allen remarked. "_We should disable the transport and capture the crew._"

"Agreed," Archer replied. "All ships, move to intercept."

The small fleet moved in front of the retreating transport. "This is Captain Archer of the Starfleet Ship _Enterprise_," Archer said once a channel had been established. "Shut down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

Hoshi shook her head. "Nothing," she remarked. "It's like they don't have a comm system on board."

Archer turned to T'Pol for answers. He got them.

"The ship is being run by remote, much like the marauder from four years ago," she reported.

"That thing needed a telepresence unit," Archer reminded.

"This ship wasn't meant to enter combat." Point: T'Pol.

"Follow it. if we can track it back to its' base, we can find the source of the toxin."

"Yorktown_ to fleet,_" Ayame called out. "_We've got incoming!_"

Indeed they did - it was a small Romulan task force, comprised of a half-dozen _Swarms_, a couple of _Hunters_, and a _Battlehawk_.

"_And this is where the fun begins,_" Allen remarked. "_Ayame, care for a rondo? I think the Romulans have our dance cards._"

Ayame giggled a bit at that. "_Why of course, Allen,_" she said. "_Ohh, this is gonna be _fun."

Archer got the feeling any children those two had would doom either Starfleet or anyone fighting Starfleet in the future.

"Sir, do you think it was a bad idea to let those two meet?" Travis asked.

Archer glanced back at Travis. "Either we're doomed or they are, Travis," he replied. "Take us in: we might as well support them."

The fleet moved in, moving in to support the _NX_ and _Confederation_-Class ships.

Takeru moved in, as well, but made sure to stay close to one of the other ships in the group at all times - he hadn't forgotten what had happened in the final battle at Epsilon Theta.

"Bach_, moving in to engage,_" the _Bach's_ Captain reported. "_Requesting cover._" The _Daedalus_-Class heavy cruiser moved in, firing her marginally more powerful phase cannons at the closest _Hunter_-Class destroyer, with _Alaska_ covering her. The phase cannon blasts from the two ships struck the same point on the _Hunter's_ Shields, punching a hole through them for a spread of Photonic Torpedoes to follow.

"_Perhaps you do not know the basics of starship combat!_" Two plasma torpedoes hit Alaska's rear section, launched from a decloaking _T'varo_.

"_Hey, asshole! Knock-knock!_" Two blue beams of nadion particle energy hit the warbird, downing its' shields long enough for three photonic torpedoes to destroy it.

The new _Yorktown_ unleashed its Phase Cannons and Photonic Torpedoes upon a _Battlehawk-_class Battleship, tearing through its shields and impacting against its hull, but not destroying the vessel as it returned fire. However, unlike any other starship, the _Confederation-_class's shields held against the Romulan Battleship's weapons fire easily, giving them the time to finish off the Battleship with another Torpedo salvo. "_I _**LOVE**_ this ship!_" Ayame shouted with a face-splitting grin as she watched the Romulan ship explode.

"_And BOOM goes another one!_" Allen called out as a _Hunter_ collided with a _T'varo_ after having its' engines destroyed by Discovery's new blue-beamed 'phasers', as they were coined by Harris' engineering crews. "Enterprise_, this is_ Discovery," Allen reported, "_we're picking up a station near the asteroid belt. I think we found our target._"

"I see it," Archer replied as the station appeared in visual range. "T'Pol?"

"Captain Pinkerton is correct," T'Pol reported. "I am picking up several million metric tons of the toxin in liquid form."

"Then that's our target," Archer remarked. "All ships, move in!"

The two shielded ships finished off their respective targets before heading toward the station at full impulse. Before they could open fire, however...

The station sent out another cargo ship, then seemed to shimmer for a few seconds before disappearing from sight.

"_What. The. Fuck,_" Allen exclaimed. "_It can CLOAK?!_"

"_We're using our sensors to sweep for the station, but the damn thing looks to be using a more advanced cloaking system!_" Ayame said, "_That explains the station in Epsilon Theta, but I'm still calling Bullshit with that!_"

"_We'll need to find a way to deal with that later!_" Takeru remarked. "_Shion's telling me that Cargo Ship is filled with that toxin! Let's take it out before they can send it out of the system!_"

"_We'll handle the cargo ship - the fuck?! There's three more approaching the station! Looks like they've got collecting stations in orbit of the neighboring planets,_" Allen reported. "_The toxin DID come from this system: it's just that the Encari weren't the ones responsible for poisoning Epsilon Theta!_"

"_Alaska_, deal with the Cargo Ship!" Archer ordered. "Everyone else, spread out to the remaining worlds in the system and take out those collecting stations!"

"_Let's dance, people!_" Allen remarked. "Discovery_, engaging! _Yorktown_, care to join in?_"

"_I'd love to, Captain,_" Ayame said with a giggle. "_I still have yet to _really _see what this baby can do._"

As _Discovery_ and _Yorktown_ moved off to one planet, _Enterprise_ and _Bach_ to a second one, and _Columbia_ and _Coto_ went to the last one, _Alaska_ turned to engage the cargo ship, firing Phase Cannons to knock out its shields before firing off a spread of Photonic Torpedoes, again seeming to catch it in the Power Core as it detonated spectacularly. Takeru then turned his ship around to the planet _Enterprise_ and _Bach_ were heading towards, and accelerated to Warp in order to catch up to them.

"_Ah, the sight of tiny little cargo ships carrying a lethal biogenic virus in their holds,_" Allen remarked. "_It warms my heart. Too bad for them the sight of them exploding is something I like more. Fire at will!_" _Discovery's_ blue-colored phase cannon beams hit the closest cargo ship, destroying its' shields and sending it into a death spiral toward the collection station. At least sixty thousand metric tons of ship crashed into the station, removing the shields, but not destroying it. "Yorktown_, she's all yours!_"

"_EAT PHASERS!_" Ayame shouted, as the _Yorktown_ fired its Phasers and Photonic Torpedoes towards the station, the resulting fire obliterating the station in a quick fireworks show.

"_That's something I always love seeing!_" Allen remarked. "Enterprise_, how's the other station?_"

"Finishing it up now," Archer reported, as _Alaska_ and _Bach_ fired another barrage of Phase Cannon fire and Photonic Torpedoes into the station, whose shields had gone down long ago and was taking lots of structural damage. "Reed, fire one more spread of Photonic Torpedoes - that should finish it off!"

"Aye, sir," Reed replied. "Firing." A full spread of four torpedoes left the tubes, hitting the station with enough explosive force to snap it in two. "Sir, there's a larger transport heading for the station. It's heavily shielded: we're not going to be able to knock it out without help."

"The transport is also carrying a large load of plasma torpedoes," T'Pol reported. "If we destroy them in close proximity to the station, we should be able to disable its' cloaking systems."

"I'm sure the Romulans would love to know about that kind of a flaw in their cloaking technology," Archer remarked, "but we don't have a choice. Let it get close, Malcolm, then hit it with everything we've got! All ships, move in!"

The rest of the task force, including _Columbia_ and _Coto_, moved in to where they knew the processing facility was, and as the transport drew near, they all opened fire on it with everything they had.

The shields were quickly drained by the sheer amount of fire hitting them, and the fleet firing a volley of torpedoes at the transport finished it off, causing a massive detonation that knocked out the cloaking shield. Of course, unlike certain other torpedoes, it didn't knock out the shield generator. "_Well, time for the fun part!_" Allen remarked. "_This is for Ayame's last ship, you bastards!_"

The fleet opened fire, letting loose everything they had into the station, but as they were firing, another transport took advantage of their focus to make a run for it, leaping into Warp before they could reorient their fire. However, seconds after the transport had gone to Warp, one last volley from _Alaska_ reached the station's Power Core, and the Starfleet Vessels put some distance between themselves and the large explosion.

"_Damn it! That last one got away!_" Takeru remarked annoyedly. "_At least they don't have anywhere else they can get more for now._"

"All ships, good work," Archer said. "I think we could use a bit of rest. Patch up your ships and head back to base, people."

The ships all turned and entered Warp, headed for Starbase 5.

* * *

**NX**_**-Class Cruiser **_**Enterprise**_** - En route to Starbase 5 - one hour later**_

* * *

"Captain, we're picking up a message on the command frequency," Hoshi reported

Archer looked at her. "Oh, this can't be good," he remarked. "On audio."

The voice of his old friend, Reginald Dewy, piped in seconds later. "_Jonathan, we have a serious problem,_" he said. "_You've kicked a major hornet's nest: the Romulans just launched a major push into Coalition space. I think you made them mad enough that they're pushing for Earth._"

Things had gone from bad to worse.

"Earth?" Archer asked, realizing what was going on. "The toxin! They want to use it on Earth! Reg, we destroyed their production facility, but they got a transport out before we did!"

"_They'll be entering the Tiburn Sector soon,_" Reginald replied, "_but we've managed to intercept elements of their fleet in Orcini. I'm not sure how long we can hold them there._"

"We're changing course to help!" Archer told him."Hold on!"

"Out of the frying pan and into the oven, right, people?" Allen remarked. "Time to kick as much ass as we can!"

The fleet jumped to warp, heading directly for the starbase. Less than 15 minutes later, they discovered that the base was under siege, and that Earth ships weren't the only ones assisting: Andorian _Kumari_-Class warships and Vulcan _D'kyr_-Class cruisers were there as well, fighting the Romulans off.

"Enterprise_, we're taking a severe beating here, even with Andorian and Vulcan assistance,_" Reginald informed them. "_I have a plan, but you'll need to buy some time - can you get them off our backs?_"

"We'll do what we can, but that's a LOT of ships, Reg!" Archer replied.

"_Trust me, Jon,_" Reginald informed. "_I'll owe you one._"

"This'll make it three by my count," Archer replied. "_Enterprise_ to fleet: let's get to work!"

"Discovery_ copies!_" Allen remarked. "Yorktown_, let's help our blue-skinned friends, shall we?_"

"_Got it, moving to assist,_" Ayame said, as the _Yorktown_ maneuvered to assist the Andorian vessels, opening fire with Phasers on the closest Romulan ship harassing them.

"Alaska_, moving to assist Tiburn Station,_" Takeru reported, as his ship began moving to engage the Romulans attacking the station directly.

The Romulans attacking the starbase were clearly not the cannon fodder they had been fighting before. It was clear these were the battle-hardened and experienced crews of the Star Navy.

"_This is Commander Shran of the Andorian warship _Khyzon_!_" Came the voice of the Andorian commander over the comms. "_We could use a hand, pinkskin! These Romulans aren't like the Vulcans: we actually need to try!_"

"On our way, Shran!" Archer replied. "Mayweather, take us in! Reed, fire at will!"

The NX-Class ships entered the fight, firing phase cannons an torpedoes at the Romulans, pulling them off the _Khyzon_.

"_Well, Archer, it's about time!_" Shran remarked "_We expected you hours ago!_"

"Sorry, Shran, but I'm a busy man," Archer quipped. "Think you can stick around a while longer?"

"_We're not dead yet, pinkskin,_" Shran replied. "_Lead the way._"

After clearing the Andorian ships, the _Yorktown _quickly moved to the aid of a Vulcan _D'kyr-_class starship, which was taking a beating from the Romulan ships. "Target closest Romulan ship," Ayame ordered. "Let's give our friends a hand."

The _Yorktown_ fired a volley of Phasers, which chewed apart the shields of a Swarm, before finishing it off with a Photonic Torpedoes which blasted the small vessel away. _Yorktown _then fired upon another warbird, as both the weapons of the _Confederation-_class and the _D'Kyr-_class made quick work of the vessel before turning their attention towards a _Battlehawk_.

"_This is the Vulcan starship_ T'Vrell _to the Earth Starship_ Yorktown. _Thank you for your timely assistance._"

"_Just doing our job _T'Vrell_,_" Ayame said. "_Now let's get back to kicking! We've got a lot more work to do!_"

Takeru, meanwhile, was continuing to fly around the Romulan ships attacking Tiburn station, blasting them with his Phase Cannons and Photonic Torpedoes until only one _Swarm_ was left. Phase Cannon blasts finished off its shields while a Photonic Torpedo barrage finally destroyed it.

"_Fucking Christ! This shit never ends!_" Allen remarked. But at that moment…

"_We've got it!_" Reginald cheered. "_We're ready, _Enterprise_!_"

"This had better work, Reggie!" Archer remarked. "We're facing REALLY steep odds here!"

"_The orbital facility here was designed to aid Vulcan mining camps on this planet by using a cutting beam to penetrate the surface and expose dilithium deposits,_" Reginald explained. "_We've powered it back up, and realigned the facility's orbit to fire the beam into space. It _**should**_ allow us to defend ourselves against the Romulan Vanguard._"

"And the rest of the Romulan fleet?" Archer asked.

"_This is the part of the plan that's truly inspired,_" Reginald replied, sounding proud of himself. "_If you scan the area, you'll see four sensor platforms the Vulcans deployed here years ago. We've managed to bring them online remotely, and reprogrammed their command functions - they're powered by an early form of nuclear fusion, but if we can detonate them in proximity to the Romulan ships, they'll create an electromagnetic pulse that should disable their systems._"

"_Open season,_" Allen remarked. "_Anyone up for a game of Duck Hunt?_"

"_It won't be that easy, Captain Pinkerton,_" Reginald replied. "_If they see you, they'll try to destroy you. Good luck!_"

"Thanks. I think we'll need it," Archer remarked. The fleet moved out, joined by the Khyzon and T'Vrell, and split up to draw the enemy in towards the sensor platforms.

"_Hey, Romulan bastards! Come and fucking get me!_" It was clear that the captain of the _Discovery_ had two things: harsh language and a lot of bravery, as he charged toward the main Romulan force, firing off a few torpedoes before turning around and getting the hell away. "_I think I made them angry, folks!_"

"_Yoo-hoo! Hey you Romulan Fuckface Cocksuckers!_" Ayame shouted on the comm, as she was quick to follow Ron's example as the _Yorktown_ charged head-first towards the Romulan Armada. "_You couldnt hit the damn broadside of a Starship! Wanna prove me wrong? THEN TAKE YOUR BEST FUCKING SHOT!_" She emphasized this when she fired three Photonic Torpedoes, which quickly downed three _Swarms_ per Torpedo having brought their shields down earlier.

"_I'm sorry, are you getting scre - SHIT!_" The Romulans had learned their lesson. They were swarming _Discovery_. Energy blasts and torpedoes peppered the ship from all directions, slamming into the shields, and when they failed, the hull plating. It was giving as good as it got, but the Romulans had the advantage of numbers.

* * *

_**NX-04 **_**Discovery**

* * *

"We've lost hull plating!"

"I've lost helm control!"

"Pinkerton to Engineering!" Allen shouted, as the bridge shook again. "Engineering, report damnit!"

"_That last hit took out the starboard Nacelle,_" A report said, with the sound of explosions and fires on the other end. "_We're dead in the-_" There was another loud explosion, which was followed by the comm going off.

"Comm's gone down Sir!"

"GET IT BACK!"

_Discovery_ fired two more torpedoes, but after that, the Romulans shoved FIVE into her launchers, destroying them, followed by a plasma beam to the port nacelle, rupturing it and spewing warp plasma from the nacelle. More torpedoes slammed into the hull, and members of the crew were either killed on impact, which was more merciful, or sucked out into the void. _Discovery_ was going to die.

At that moment, what looked to be a very pissed-off _Yorktown_ advanced onto the scene, spitting out weapons fire at any Romulan ship that so much as _**breathed**_ on _Discovery_. "_HEY! HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND'S SHIP!_" Ayame shouted on the comm, as they launched an unrelenting wave of weapons fire in all directions, destroying several Romulan Warbirds and battleships as it stood guard over the _Discovery._ "Yorktown _to _Discovery,_ how bad is it over there?_"

"Do the words 'hell' and 'handbasket' mean anything to you?" The XO said. "Shit, be careful with him! Captain Takeo'll be pissed if she - oh, shit, the comm's still on."

"_WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ALLEN?_" Ayame shouted. "_If he's wounded, I'll beam him over here to our med-bay with anyone else yours can't handle!_"

"Beam fell onto the command chair. He's out cold: not sure if there's anything else wrong. We've got a lot of wounded: it's worse than the Battle over Azati Prime over here!" _Discovery_ shook again as another _T'varo_ strafed the stricken NX, and more consoles sparked and exploded from overloads. "Shit!" Of course the _T'varo's_ moment of glory was short lived as it was quite literally torn to shreds by the _Yorktown's_ Phasers.

"_I'll lock onto your wounded, and beam them to Sickbay then!_" Ayame said. There was short pause as she looked at the enemy ships, before there was a dark chuckle from her "_And we've got about a hundred Rommy ships here… all in the Kill zone. Sending the detonation sequence!_"

The nuclear explosion was enough to knock out almost every Romulan ship that got too close, as their shields were not designed to take that type of attack. Of course, both sides would learn from THAT mistake over the next century. But not all of them were destroyed, and something happened that caused a large amount of alarm: three ships decloaked. All were transports.

* * *

_**NX-01 **_**Enterprise**

* * *

"Reg, three Romulan ships have decloaked near the blast!" Archer informed. "The EMP must have knocked out their cloak, but their shields are still intact!" He looked at the data T'Pol was providing. "Their energy signature is through the roof! The Romulans must have distributed the remaining toxin among those three ships! Are you reading this?"

"_We are, and it's not looking good,_" Reginald replied. "_The science officer on the station is telling me that those ships are using shield generators designed for use on starbases._"

"That's not possible!" Archer exclaimed. "A ship can't produce-"

"_I know, but the bottom line is that nothing you have can even scratch them,_" Reginald informed. "_The only thing that CAN is the station's cutting beam._"

"Then do it, Reggie!" Archer replied.

"_Unfortunately the beam leeches all our primary energy stores,_" Reginald informed. "_After each discharge, it takes some time to get the capacitors up to full power again for another shot. You'll need to keep those ships within the limited range of this facility for this to work. To do that, you'll have to engage them and hit them in their weak area - their engines. You won't be able to destroy them, but if you concentrate enough fire on the engines, you _**may**_ be able to slow them down - just give us enough time to take our shots and we'll do the rest._"

"_Dropping _Discovery _at Starbase, then I'm focusing on those ships!_" Ayame said, as the _Yorktown_ towed the badly wounded _Discovery _back to the Starbase. "_Reggie, I've got a lot of wounded from the _Discovery _onboard, beaming them over to your Sickbays now!_"

"_Understood, _Yorktown_,_" Reginald replied. "_Give them hell._"

"Archer to all ships: target the transports' engines and bring down those shields if at all possible!" Archer ordered. "_Yorktown_, _Alaska_, we'll need you to provide screening from the Romulan ships that weren't disabled by the blast!"

"_Understood, _Enterprise_,_" Takeru replied. "Alaska_, providing covering fire._"

The other four ships moved in, firing phase cannons and whatever photonic torpedoes they had left at the transports, doing what they could to either disable or destroy them. Luckily, the transports didn't have infinite power: their shields were weakening and in one case were about to drop.

"Yorktown _to all ships, focus fire on the port vessel!_" Ayame shouted, "_Take them down one by one!_"

The three ships opened fire on the vessel with the weakened shields, piercing through it before their Photonic Torpedoes finished the ship off, as it shattered into pieces.

The _Alaska_ opened fire on a _T'varo_ that tried attacking the fleet - shredding its shields with Phase Cannons before Photonic Torpedoes finished it off.

The station fired the cutting beam, hacking through the shields and turning the second ship into a massive fireball, but they were out of heavy weapons: all of them had exhausted their torpedo loads. "_Damn it!_" Ayame cursed. "_That ship's going to get away!_"

"_Not if I have any say about it,_" Allen's voice came over the comms as the form of the battered and heavily damaged Discovery entered view. "_Pinkerton to _Yorktown_: sorry, Ayame, but I decided to hijack my ship considering how much of a shitty situation we're in. I'll ram _Discovery_ into the last ship._"

Ayame was surprised, but she nodded. "_Alright… we'll get you locked in on the Transporter,_" she said. "_Once you give the word, we'll beam you onboard._"

"_I'm a little concussed, so might not be perfect,_" Allen informed. "_Hang on._" The badly damaged NX sped toward the last ship, preparing to hit the transport.

"Captain," T'Pol informed, "if _Discovery_ collides with the transport, the toxin will be spread to at least three inhabitable planets."

"_I think that's better than infecting Earth!_" Allen replied. "_Shut up and let me ram it!_"

The Romulan vessel saw that the _Discovery _was attempting to ram them, and tried to take evasive maneuvers… key work on being tried as not only were its engines now damaged, but it was a slow and bulky ship to begin with, making turns rather difficult to begin with. The _Discovery _sped forward, and at the last moment Ayame ordered Allen to be beamed over, as the _Discovery_ crashed into the smaller ship, resulting in a sizable explosion.

"_Enterprise_ to _Yorktown_!" Archer called out. "Captain Takeo, please respond!"

"_Captain Pinkerton here. I'm alive. Same can't be said for _Discovery_. Still, we'd better get ready for viral cleanup: the toxin's spreading._"

* * *

_Captain's Personal Log, Supplemental. The Tiburn System has been infected with the bio-agent. However, we managed to prevent the Romulans from using their weapon on Earth, and stopped their advance deeper into our space._

_We'll have to move quickly to synthesize a counter-agent from the sample we collected, but at least we can do something to help the people in this system._

_I don't know exactly how or why the Romulans would try such a desperate move, but I have a feeling that Commander T'Uerell is involved in this incident - and for my part, I want the Vulcans to answer some questions about what this T'Uerell was really doing out here, and why they wanted her back so badly._

_I doubt Starfleet has heard the last of her, and I want us to be prepared for our next encounter._

_Captain Pinkerton is heading back to Earth with Captain Takeo. I'm not sure if I should be scared of those two as a team or of their children, because those two are clearly interested in each other. Captain Yamato is heading back to Earth as well, seeing as _Alaska_ needs more than a patch up out here._

_I get the feeling those three are going to be important somehow._

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: More than you know, Jonathan Archer. More than you know.**

**Anyway, that is the end of the '**_**Enterprise**_** Era' for Star Trek Legacy! Next time, we skip ahead to another era, another conflict, and another generation of Pinkertons, Yamatos, and Takeos… but T'Uerell is still around. What chaos is she causing this time?**

**Ron the True Fan: One current, one of the past. Time to see what kind of pain is in store for T'Uerell during the **_**TOS **_**era, and we get to see more familiar faces.**

**117Jorn: Including a… certain Fleet Killer we all know. **

**Takeshi Yamato: Until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE! :D**


	6. Story 3 Part 4: Legacy 6 - The Squeeze

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**Constitution**_**-Class Cruiser **_**USS Enterprise **_**NCC-1701 - Makus system**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 7106.7: Our conflict with the Klingons has escalated. Their new cloaking technology has given them a tactical edge, making them bolder with every victory. _

_The decision to make use of the modified cloak I procured two years ago from the Romulans… has proven disappointing. Efforts to deploy the technology nearly resulted in the loss of the USS Phoenix. _

_Our troubles don't end there: Starfleet Intelligence has located a new Klingon weapons platform in the Cathra system. Unfortunately, the whole of the Klingon Fleet would detect and intercept us before we could reach it and take it out._

_Forced to improvise, I've been given command of a small task force to attempt to capture a prototype Klingon vessel we believe is being built here in the Makus system. Starfleet Intelligence believes it's equipped with a more advanced cloak that even the Klingons can't penetrate. If we can secure this craft, we may be able to use it to find out what the Klingons are up to._

* * *

"_Enterprise, this is Outpost Orpheus,_" came the voice of the commanding officer of the Federation outpost on the edge of the system. "_We've been monitoring enemy comm traffic in the region - we can confirm that what you're looking for is definitely here._"

"Excellent, Orpheus," Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Federation Starship _USS_ _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 replied. "Are you ready to transmit the jamming signal?"

"_We're ready to throw a net over their communications on your order,_" the outpost commander replied. "_Getting in won't be difficult, sir: the _Reliant_ is already in-system, scouting. But getting OUT and with one of their ships-_"

"It's time to seize the initiative," Kirk informed. "I hope they'll be taken so off-guard that we can move in and get what we need. Anything else?"

"_We've detected some Klingon outposts,_" the outpost commander replied, "_and the _Reliant's_ confirmed that they're in orbit. If you steer clear, you should be fine._"

"Perhaps we can turn them to our advantage," Kirk mused. "If we can get a landing party on board, we might be able to make a defensive screen as we fall back."

"_Good luck, _Enterprise_,_" the outpost Commander remarked. "_Good hunting._"

_Enterprise_, the _USS Miranda_ NCC-1805, the pathfinder for the _Constitution_-Class, and the _Soyuz_-Class _USS Bozeman_ NCC-1941 began moving out. They oriented themselves towards the first planet on their route, and the orbiting Klingon outpost, before performing a micro Warp Jump, dropping out practically on top of it.

"_This is Captain Enrico Maxwell of the _Reliant!" The vessel's Captain called out over the comms. "_We've engaged the Klingons at Outpost 1! There are too many for a _Miranda_-Class to handle alone: request assistance, _Enterprise!"

"_For the love of - Shirou, ignore him!_" another voice called out. "_Attack pattern Pinkerton Alpha: we'll show them what we can do!_"

"_Miranda_, _Bozeman_, go assist the _Reliant_," Kirk ordered. "_Constitution_, you'll join us in attacking the outpost directly - use your Phasers to bring down its shields, and we'll send over the boarding party once they're down."

"_Understood,_" the _Miranda's_ Captain replied, "_but _Reliant's_ turning in a way I've never seen before, Enterprise - She's fighting back!_"

The _Miranda_-Class ship was dodging disruptor fire and returning it with her phaser banks and photon torpedoes, using a hybrid attack/evasive pattern that none of them had ever seen before.

It was making the Klingons angry, though. "_My disruptor fire WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SEE!_" One of the Klingon Commanders roared.

"_Shove it, you lumpy-headed ass!_" the second voice from the _Reliant_ replied, even as the ship ducked and weaved through the enemy fire, before unloading a barrage of torpedo fire into the rear of a Klingon _D7_-Class Cruiser.

The shields began to buckle, unable to take the strain of multiple isotons of explosive force.

"Captain, _Reliant_ will not be able to engage 4 D7-Class battlecruisers for long," Spock, Kirk's Science Officer, remarked.

The _Miranda_-Class ship was clearly proving otherwise as two D-7s were destroyed, one via colliding with the damaged cruiser, and the explosion knocked out the shields on the outpost.

"The shields are down: send over the boarding party!" Kirk ordered.

"Reliant_ to _Enterprise_,_" the second voice, apparently the ship's XO, replied. "_We'll send over the boarding parties. I think my friend is itching to introduce his sword to the Klingons._"

"Understood," Kirk informed, "but we'll send a team of ours over, as well. Once that's done, all ships are to move on to the next outpost."

* * *

**Miranda**_**-Class **_**USS Reliant**_** NCC-1864 - Transporter room**_

* * *

"Shirou, I'd arm yourself with a phaser if I were you: that thing won't last long against Klingon bat'leths."

"Ron, you know this blade is a family heirloom," replied a young man with dark brown hair and violet eyes, a Katana Sword strapped to his back. "_Akatsuki no Ken_ was made back in the Japanese Feudal Era, when the Swordsmiths knew what they were doing. Trust me, this blade will be enough."

"And even if it isn't, I'll be there to pull him out of the fire," remarked a black-haired, blue-eyed woman as she stepped up beside Shirou. "Heaven knows I've done it countless times in the past."

The black-blonde man wearing a gold uniform handed both of them a Type-2 phaser while grabbing a Type-3 phaser rifle for himself. "Take the damn thing anyway," the man said. "It's protocol, and I'm getting tired of pulling your ass out of the legal shit." "Ron, you carry a Klingon d'tang on you at all times," Shirou reminded.

"Because we're prone to getting boarded!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Shirou replied, taking and holstering the Type-2. "Might not _**use**_ it, but it might be good to have it, just in case."

"On the pad, the lot of you." All three stepped onto the transporter pads while the man in gold pulled out his communicator. "Pinkerton to bridge: ready to beam over."

"Understood, Ron. Don't get yourself killed." Commander Ronald Pinkerton chuckled. "Not happening, Captain. Chief, energize!" The transporter chief activated the device in question, beaming them onto the station. In the middle of the command center. Which was full of Klingons. "Well, shit."

Shirou charged the closest Klingon, standing on a raised platform, and drew his katana, slicing through the Klingon with ease like a hot knife through butter before any of the Klingons could react.

Ron kicked another Klingon in the groin before breaking his arm and stealing his mek'leth and using it to disembowel the warrior. "Nothing personal." He blocked another strike from another using the d'tang before elbowing the Klingon in the face and cutting off her head with the mek'leth. Before the body hit the deck, he quickly swiped her bat'leth out of her hands. "Thanks."

The woman in the group, meanwhile, had managed to get behind cover in a corner of the room, and was using her Type-2 with expert precision, nailing Klingon after Klingon with headshot after headshot, even hitting one that was sneaking up on Shirou. "Honestly, what _**would**_ he do without me?" she muttered under her breath.

A Klingon attempted to close in on Rin, but he didn't get far as he staggered forward, a knife in the back of his head. Ron's d'tang, to be precise. The man who threw it looked utterly unrepentant. "Whoops." More security personnel from the _Enterprise_ beamed in, firing their phasers at anything not wearing a Starfleet uniform. After 30 seconds of shooting, the room was secured.

"Nice marksmanship as always, Rin," Shirou remarked as he sheathed his blade.

"Yeah, but still, I feel like I need something different," Rin replied. "The Type-3 has more power than precision, but this thing lacks range. I really wish someone could modify the Type-3 into an effective Sniper Rifle."

"I'll toy with the damn thing later," Ron remarked. "Back to the _Reliant_, people! Maxwell's a diplomat, not a starship commander!"

"That's why they put you on the Reliant," Shirou replied. "You're the only one to pass the _Kobayashi Maru_ without cheating. Then again, it wasn't hard enough."

"Shut up, Shirou."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Aboard the **_**Enterprise**_

* * *

"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Ishmael Takeo, Reporting as ordered."

Kirk glanced up, where the _Enterprise's_ current Security Chief and part-time Tactical Officer stood. He was wearing the standard Red Federation uniform, and stood at 5'11 with short flat black hair, and red eyes, with a standard Type 2 Phaser Pistol strapped to his side. One thing that stood out was that he also had a 12 inch long Combat knife strapped to his side next to his phaser in a holster.

"Commander Takeo, thank you," Kirk remarked. We have a slight problem on the _Reliant_: her captain is… not being cooperative. It's clear he was not assigned to the _Reliant_ for combat reasons. Her first officer seems to be better at that than Maxwell is. Under my authority as commander of this task force, I am sending you over to relieve him of his command and give it to his first officer. I don't want to do this, but the man is breaking under the pressure, and we need the _Reliant_. After that, I would like for you to become his First Officer for the time being."

"Understood sir," Ishmael said, with a small salute. "I'll beam over there immediately." He then smirked slightly "I'll make sure the _Reliant_ can actually live up to its namesake."

"Here's hop-" The _Enterprise_ shook from a photon torpedo hitting her shields. "Mr. Chekov, fire phasers at that Klingon battlecruiser and disable it! Mr. Sulu, attack pattern sigma!"

"Aye, sir: moving in."

"Mr. Takeo, get to the transporter room and wait for Mr. Spock's signal."

"Yes sir!" Ishmael said, as he saluted again before he turned and entered the turbolift.

He twisted one of the handles, activating the voice recognition system. "Transporter room one." The lift began moving downwards before the ship shook again, this time more violently. The lift opened, and all Ismael had to do was walk out and turn slightly to the right before walking into the transporter room.

"Takeo here," he said. "Ready to transport to the _Reliant_."

"The Klingons have broken off, Lt. Commander. Shields are lowering." Spock said. "You may transport over to the Reliant."

"Roger that," Ishmael said, as the Transporter activated as Ishmael vanished in a beam of lights. A few moments later, Ishmael found himself in the Transporter room of the U.S.S _Reliant._

"Commander Takeo, welcome aboard." The Transporter chief said. "Is there a reason Captain Kirk sent you?"

"Just point me to a turbolift." Ishmael said, wanting to get this over with.

The chief blinked, but nodded. "Two doors to your left."

"Thank you." He said as he headed out of the Transporter room, and quickly entered the Turbolift. "Bridge," he said, as the Turbolift quickly rose him up towards the Bridge. A few moments later, the door opened as he saw the bridge of the _Reliant._

"Continue evasive action!"

"Sir, Commanders Pinkerton and Yamato are still on-"

"I Don't care! I won't risk the ship for-"

Ishmael narrowed his eyes, as he took out his Phaser, switching it to stun "Captain Maxwell," he said, catching the attention of the rest of the crew. "As per Captain Kirk's orders, I am relieving you of your command…" He rose the Phaser. "And for attempting to abandon Starfleet personnel, I shall do so with extreme Prejudice." Before anyone could do anything, he fired the Phaser and quickly knocked the Captain out.

The bridge crew were obviously surprised, but Ishmael just pushed Captain Maxwell off of the chair. "Have security confine Maxwell to his quarters." He said, "I shall take command until First Officer Ronald Pinkerton returns to take command."

"U-Understood, Commander." The _Reliant_ banked as the outpost opened fire on the closest Klingon D7, now under Federation control.

"_Outpost to fleet,_" Ron reported. "_We've taken control of the outpost. _Enterprise_ personnel will handle operations while my team transports back to the _Reliant."

"Hmm, perfect timing." Ishmael said. "Have Pinkerton report to the bridge the moment he arrives… time he got a promotion."

"Sir, the Commander always comes back to the bridge after an away mission." One of the _Reliant_ officers said. "It pisses off the doctor, but he does outrank everyone else, so..."

The turbolift doors opened, and in came two men, one of whom had a commander's rank braid on his cuffs. "Shirou, the last time that happened was at the-" The commander paused as he glanced down, and saw Captain Maxwell out cold on the ground, and then looked up at Ismael. "The hell happened here?"

"Captain Kirk ordered me to relieve Captain Maxwell of command," Ishmael said. "He wishes to place you as Acting Captain."

Again, Ron blinked in surprise "And just who are you?" he asked.

"Lt. Commander Ishmael Takeo, Captain," he answered, with a short salute. "I'm your new first officer."

Ron blinked one more time, before he sighed. "Take your post," he said. "And try not to blow up the ship."

"Aye, sir."

"Shirou, get your ass back on the helm: you're the best pilot we've got," Ron ordered as he sat in the command chair. "Takeo, take tactical!"

"Gotcha," Shirou replied as he took over for the grateful backup helmsman. In addition to the standard Helm Controls, Shirou had added a throwback to the 22nd Century - manual flight controls. He could handle them with ease, but most other Helmsmen just couldn't handle it.

"Take us toward the next station, Shirou." Ron ordered. "The second we get into range, attack pattern Pinkerton zeta."

"You know everyone hates that one," Shirou pointed out.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you to do it." Ron said.

"Gotcha," Shirou replied. "On our way now."

Ishmael glanced at Shirou. "Attack pattern Pinkerton Zeta?" He asked, not being familiar with the pattern in question.

"It's a set of customized attack patterns Ron came up with." He replied. "They need a VERY good pilot, otherwise-"

"The ship breaks."

"Yeah," Shirou replied. "Command doesn't like it because of that, and our enemies don't like it because when it works, it works spectacularly."

"Enough talking, people," Ron remarked. "We've got Klingons whose lives need ruining."

The task force, led by _Enterprise_ and _Reliant_, sped toward the second outpost.

"Shirou, NOW!" Ron called, before the Reliant pulled a combination of skid turning, pitching up 45 degrees and firing all of her phaser banks at the outpost before spiraling upwards. This meant all of the Reliant's phasers, dorsal and ventral, were firing on the outpost. It also meant that plenty of people on the Reliant were hating Ron for coming up with that attack pattern as they were getting a heavy dose of motion sickness, even with the IDF active.

Shirou, meanwhile, was letting out a loud, drawn out "WHOOP!" of excitement - Pinkerton Zeta always seemed to get his adrenaline flowing.

"Their shields are down! _Enterprise_, send over the landing party!"

"_Understood, _Reliant_,_" Kirk replied. "_Away teams are beaming over now._"

"Got it, _Enterprise_. _Reliant_ breaking-" The _Reliant_ shook from several torpedoes hitting her shields, with two breaking through and hitting just behind the bridge resulting in the bridge shaking, sending several crewmen to the floor.

"Damage Report!" Ron shouted.

"Critical hit to engines and weapons! Phasers are offline and we've got coolant leaks on decks 6 through 9! We're practically dead in the water!"

"Shirou, work your magic and get us back to the starbase! Enterprise, this is Commander Pinkerton! We need to fall back!"

"_Understood,_" Kirk replied. "_Safe journey back to Orpheus, and good luck._"

The _Reliant_ sluggishly turned back towards the UFP outpost before jumping to warp.

* * *

_**USS **_**Enterprise**

* * *

Meanwhile, the second outpost had been taken over, and the task force was now moving out to the third one.

The _Miranda_ and _Bozeman_ were hitting the outpost hard, its' shields beginning to fail under their combined assault.

The _Constitution_ and her slightly younger sister shot at the _D7s_ and _K'vort_-Class birds of prey, distracting them long enough for the outpost's ownership to change from KDF to Starfleet.

"_Sir, landing party here: we've secured the outpost and are beginning repairs. Landing party out._"

"Excellent," Kirk replied. "We've got control of all three outposts. All ships, begin the attack on the shipyard: it's time we captured that bird of prey."

As one, the four ships turned and went to Warp, headed for the Shipyard at the opposite end of the system from Outpost Orpheus.

The Klingons clearly realized what the Feds were there for, as the _B'rel_-Class BoP was on her way out of the shipyard.

"That's it! The prototype is clearing the spacedock!" Kirk remarked. "We'll have to disable its' engines in order to tow it back to Orpheus!"

_Constitution_, _Miranda_, and _Bozeman_ played interference, distracting the Klingons from the real danger: the _Enterprise_, which was gunning for the _B'rel_.

"Mr. Chekov, lock weapons on its engines - Phasers only, don't want to do too much damage."

"Aye, sir: locking phasers on target." The forward phaser banks opened fire, and the shields absorbed some of the impact for a few moments. Chekov laid on the pressure, however, and the shields buckled, allowing a boarding party to beam onto the BoP. The engines were disabled, though, meaning they would have to tow the ship back. "Enemy wessel disabled, Captain."

"Good," Kirk replied. "Engage Tractor Beams. Mr. Sulu, bring us about and start us back to Outpost Orpheus, though have our course take us past the captured outposts for extra defense."

Hikaru Sulu nodded. "Aye, sir. Moving in and engaging tractor beam." Unlike later Federation starships, the Constitution of the 23rd Century was limited to sublight speed while towing, so the trip back would be long and painful.

"Reliant_ to fleet: we've patched up our battle damage and we're inbound on your position._"

"Understood, _Reliant._ Get here as soon as possible, but don't break your ship getting here."

"I'll try, Captain. _Reliant_ out."

As the _Enterprise_ towed the BoP towards the closest outpost, the other three ships began attacking the Klingon Ships warping into the system, attempting to shoot down _Enterprise_ and rescue the BoP.

"_Hey, assholes! Allow me to introduce to you a FUCKTON OF TORPEDOES!_" Blue balls of light hit five Klingon _K'vorts_, turning their attention on a newcomer: the _Reliant_. "_Sucks to be you! _Enterprise_, we'll cover you, so get the hell out of there!_"

"Thanks for the assist, Pinkerton," Kirk replied as the _Enterprise_ continued along its course. As the running battle drew close to the first outpost, its weapons began firing on the Klingon ships, shredding them without much trouble.

On the _Reliant_, Ron continued to direct the _Reliant_, showing the abilities that allowed him to dominate the Kobayashi Maru Scenario. "Ok, Shirou, time for the fun part! Attack pattern Pinkerton Epsilon!"

"They're going to HATE you for that one," Shirou remarked. The _Reliant_ fired her phasers at a _K'vort_, disabling its' shields and engines with three shots, then locked a tractor beam onto the larger BoP and towing it. The Klingons wondered what the hell was going on when the _Reliant_ pulled up, but the lack of tractor beam and the fact the disabled K'vort was still heading for two of her sisters rang a few bells. The heavy bird of prey's port wing hit the 'neck' of one of the others before tumbling toward the other and destroying it in a massive explosion.

"Three points!" Rin remarked from the side of the Bridge, having come up while they had been in transit.

"Not quite sure that's precisely what is meant by a Three-Pointer, Rin-chan," Shirou remarked, causing the black-haired woman to snort.

"Come about, bearing 157 mark 332! Attack pattern Pinkerton Nu!"

"The fake kamikaze one. Always a favorite." The _Miranda_-Class ship flew toward the closest D7, firing her photon torpedoes and phasers all the while.

"Break now!"

The _Reliant_ rolled 90 degrees to port, nearly scraping the D7's nacelle in the process. That pissed the Klingons off, forcing them to follow the Starfleet ship. "Time for part two. Pick the biggest target you can find, Shirou!"

Shirou looked at the map of the area. "Oh, that looks like it works," he remarked as he began steering towards one of the planets in the system, heading straight for it even as he continued to jink and weave around the enemy fire.

"Takeo, arm aft torpedo launchers and target his bridge. Fuck up his steering."

Ismael had one thing to think about those two. They were INSANE. And he liked Insane. "Right." He said, grinning. "Firing torpedoes."

The torpedoes flew at the D7, piercing through the shields to directly strike the Bridge.

The D7 went into a death spiral, and when the _Reliant_ pulled up, they ran into a new Klingon ship, akin to the D7, but slightly shorter and clearly more advanced.

The D7 and the new ship collided, and detonated spectacularly.

"Ok, did ANYONE get a scan of that thing before we blew it up?"

"Uh, partially."

"Good enough! Shirou, evasive pattern GTFO!"

Ismael gave Ron a look. Not just any look, but a _**look**_. "Evasive pattern GTFO?" He asked, "Really?"

"Really."

Ishmael shrugged "Works for me." He said.

"Got it, Boss! We are _**outta here!**_" Shirou replied as he altered his course to Outpost Orpheus, and went to Warp. At the same time, the _Enterprise_, which had already passed by the other two outposts, was also making its own end run to Outpost Orpheus.

"Our mission is a success! We've done it! Commander Miller, send a transmission to Commodore April: we have the prize and we're on our way back."

"Understood, _Enterprise_. Message sent."

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: And so we enter the era of The Original Series! And Ron makes his official appearance, along with the next generation of Yamatos and Takeos.**

**Ron the True Fan: And how crazy the TOS/TMP era of the three families were. This is going to be FUN. (Evil laugh)**

**117Jorn: Oh yeah, its going to be VERY fun… *Grins like maniac***

**Takeshi Yamato: Next up, while Kirk takes his captured BoP in on recon, Ron, Shirou, and Ishmael are sent on a recovery run… should be simple, right? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?**

**Ron the True Fan: This is the Big Three we're talking about. EVERYTHING goes wrong!**

**117Jorn: And when things goes wrong for these three… it REALLY goes wrong.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Well, until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	7. Story 3 Part 5: Legacy 7 & Exeter Recov

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**Constitution**_**-Class Cruiser **_**USS Enterprise **_**NCC-1701 - Edge of the Cathra system**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 7115.9: Our engineers have been able to train us on the operation of the captured Klingon bird of prey. While its' design is crude by our standards, its' simplicity will be of assistance in this mission's objective._

_I have been ordered to take this vessel behind Klingon lines to gather more detailed information on the weapons platform they are building in the Cathra System. Starfleet has mobilized a strike force to destroy this platform, as we believe it is a first strike weapon that can and will be used against Federation bases. But for an operation of this type to be successful, and to warrant risking so many lives, we have to know for sure._

_The Bird of Prey's weapons complement isn't even _**close**_ to that of the _Enterprise_, with only a few high-yield torpedoes and two disruptor cannons. I'll need to rely more on stealth and guile than direct action. I just hope this cloaking device is advanced enough that even the Klingons can't detect it, or this operation will have been for nothing._

* * *

The fleet from before, minus the _Reliant_ as her captain was relieved due to breaking under the pressure, was at the edge of the system.

"Captain, I am detecting several Klingon vessels approaching our position," Spock reported, "weapons armed and shields up."

"Red alert! Kirk to fleet: protect the bird of prey: that's their most likely target!"

Three _D7_s, five _K'vorts_ and two _D7_-subtypes that Starfleet Intelligence had discovered were called the _K'tinga_-Class, closed in on the fleet, all targeting the BoP. The _Enterprise_ fired on the closest _K'vort_, her phasers denting the shields and providing a hole large enough for a trio of photon torpedoes to go through and destroy the heavy bird of prey.

The other ships joined in, each picking a target and opening fire, drawing them away from the captured BoP.

The _Bozeman_ and _Miranda_ tag-teamed a K'tinga, pounding it with phaser and torpedo fire. The battlecruiser began to crumple, exploding within minutes of losing her shields. The heavy BoPs tried to retreat (there was no honor in fighting a battle that would destroy an Empire or their lives) but _Constitution_ and _Enterprise_ ripped them apart one by one. As soon as they were dealt with, the D7s were the last ones left. The two light cruisers were damaging them already, but when the two _Constitutions_ entered the fray, the Klingons were preparing to enter Sto'vo'kor.

Once the Klingon force was destroyed, Kirk and a small crew beamed over to the Bird of Prey, to take it deeper into the system while the rest of the ships fell back to the staging grounds for the assault.

"Captain's log, supplemental: note that I have transferred my command to the Klingon bird of prey. Now, let's see if this ship is worth the price we paid. Mr. Sulu, best speed into the system!"

* * *

_**Class-F warp shuttle **_**Waco**_** - En route to Omega system**_

* * *

_Personal Log, Ensign Shirou Yamato, Stardate 7115.9. While Captain Kirk goes on his recon run, Ron, Ishmael Takeo, Rin, and myself have been sent on a mission of our own._

_We're being sent to find and recover the _Constitution_-Class vessel _USS Exeter_, so that it can be repaired, and hopefully used in the upcoming battle._

_Seems simple enough, but missions like these are hardly ever that simple._

_Ron told me about what happened to the crew. They were killed by a virus from the planet it's orbiting that turned the crew into a fine powder. Literally. So, we're all wearing EV suits so we can vent the atmosphere and recover the ship. We hope._

* * *

"The _Exeter's _not a true _Connie_, you know," Rin remarked.

"_Connie_?" Ismael asked.

"It's something Ron came up with: shorthand for _Constitution_." Ron chuckled as Rin explained. "The _Exeter's _a heavily refit _Deliverance_-Class cruiser: direct ancestor to the _Connie_. After the Constitution and Enterprise entered service, they decided to refit all of them to _Connie _standards."

"Interesting," Shirou replied. "Well, regardless, I'm kinda curious as to what else we run into - recovery missions like this are _**never**_ simple."

"The _Exeter _might've been in orbit for two years, but she's still a source of intel for anyone outside Starfleet." The _Waco_ dropped out of warp, and they approached the planet Omega IV, where the _Exeter_ was waiting for them. As predicted, the _Exeter_ was in a high orbit, but something was wrong. The ship was stabile, not drifting like they were expecting. "Something's wrong," Ron remarked. "Put on those helmets: I'm taking us in."

The shuttle made its way to the _Exeter_, and surprisingly, the shuttlebay was already open for them. Or perhaps not so surprisingly, as there was another shuttle in there already.

Green in color and painted as though a bird in flight, it bore a resemblance to the Romulan T'liss-Class warbird. That gave hints to who it was. "Fucking Romulans," Ron remarked. "The fuck are they doing here, lightyears from the Neutral Zone? They don't like venturing far, not after the beating that was the Earth-Romulan War."

"Whatever they're doing here, we need to stop them," Shirou remarked, _Akatsuki no Ken_ strapped to his back once more. "This just makes our recovery mission more urgent."

"Set phasers to stun. If you have to kill them, expose them to the atmosphere inside the ship."

"And WHY would that kill them?"

The side hatch opened, revealing a rather disturbing sight: four Starfleet uniforms, as if their wearers were still there, struggling to get to a shuttlecraft an escape. But instead of bodies, there were just dried out crystals. "THAT'S why."

Shirou winced. "Ouch," he remarked. "Might need to run _Akatsuki no Ken_through decon procedures once we're done, just in case what caused that landed on it."

"We'll beam to the surface so we can get truly immunized later: about 12 hours exposure to the air won't kill us, seeing as the virus AND the cure are in the atmosphere." "I don't think it works that way." "Tell that to Tracy. Then again, you can't: he's in New Zealand, rotting like the bastard he is for breaking the Prime Directive AND killing his entire crew." The four man team exited the shuttle, wearing full EV suits to prevent exposure to the contaminated air. Rin walked up to the doors leading out, examining the controls. "Looks like the Romulans bypassed the controls and turned the connecting corridor into a large airlock," she remarked. "They can't close the shuttlebay doors and we haven't cracked atmospheric containment technology yet, so this makes a fair bit of sense."

"Makes it convenient for us, too," Ron remarked. "Shirou, Rin, make your way to Aux Control: I want this ship flyable from there if need be. Takeo, you're with me. We're going to the bridge."

"Understood," Shirou replied as they made their way into the corridor. Once they'd gotten through the impromptu airlock, Shirou and Rin went one way while Ron and Ishmael went the other. Ishmael drew out his Phaser in one hand, setting it for stun, while also drawing out his dagger ready for any CQC if the need arose.

"Our job's to clear the bridge." Ron said. "We take the primary and secondary control centers, the Romulans won't be able to control the _Exeter_. Then we can do what I like doing best."

"Sounds good to me, sir," Ishmael said, as he peaked around another corner, looking for any Romulans in sight. "So… if you had to guess, how many Romulans you think are already onboard?"

"20, at least. And until I get promoted to Captain, just call me Ron." The Commander glanced upwards. "Hmm… anyone for an ambush?"

Ishmael smirked. "I'm game," he said. "What's the plan?"

Ron pointed at a Jefferies tube hatch. "I doubt the Romulans know shit about the network, so I'm thinking we climb our way up and start killing the green-blooded fucks." He said. "Here's hoping Shirou and Rin take the subtle route. He's not known for that, though."

* * *

_**With Rin and Shirou**_

* * *

Unfortunately for Ron, Shirou and Rin had _**not**_ gone subtle. Instead…

"_**DORYAAAAAAA!**_" Shirou yelled out as he sliced a Romulan in two with his blade, while Rin used her Type-2 Phaser to blast Romulans that were either trying to close on them or firing from cover.

"When your woman stops shooting at us, we will - GAH!" Romulan, meet phaser beam to face. Shirou stabbed another Romulan through the chest, thinking it would kill the man instantly. Problem was, Romulans were basically Vulcans with a more emotional disposition. And Vulcans had their hearts where their livers were. Yeah, you know where that's going.

Still, when Shirou pulled out his blade, it did leave two holes in the Romulan's EV Suit, exposing the Romulan to the atmosphere, and the Omega IV Virus.

Shirou kicked the Romulan away from him, then turned to slash at another Romulan, decapitating this one, even as Rin kept peppering the others with Phaser Blasts.

"Fall back to engineering! If we can't have the ship, no one can!"

"Oh, like we'll let you do that," Shirou replied, as he blitzed forward to the rear of the Romulan positions, slicing the Romulan that gave that order in two, and continuing to slice at the Romulans that came his way, while Rin, in addition to shooting Romulans that got close to her, also shot in such a way as to discourage use of any side corridors.

"Bridge, this is security team two! Increase gravity in this section! Crush them to death!" The Romulan that said this was promptly cut down, and so ended the security team.

"Ugh…" Rin grunted as she and Shirou were quickly pulled to the deck, the increased gravity pulling them to the deck. "This isn't good…"

Shirou barely managed to reach up to the comm button on his helmet. "Shirou to Ron!" he called out. "Hurry up to the Bridge! They've… increased the gravity on us… we can't move!"

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - Bridge**_

* * *

"And the humans will die in a few-" A hand snapped the Romulan's neck, killing him instantly. "Whoops. Hey, Ishmael, hanging fun over there?"

Ishmael smirked as he cut into the Romulan's suit with his knife, exposing him to the virus of the ship "Much," he said as he slammed the Romulan's head into the wall. "One moment, I'll take care of Gravity."

"Pinkerton to Yamato: we're restoring the gravity to normal standards now. And-" A Romulan tried to sneak up on Ron, but Ron knew he was coming, and as such, fired his phaser at the Romulan's face. "-we just managed to secure the bridge."

"Nice shot," Ishmael said, as he held the last Romulan in a choke hold before snapping its neck. "Well, that takes care of that…"

"_Thanks,_" Shirou replied over the comms. "_Gravity's back to normal now - we should be at Auxiliary Control within a few minutes._"

"Understood. Lock down the controls and encrypt them so the Romulans can't take control from there. We'll do the same up here before heading to engineering."

"_Understood,_" Shirou replied, before closing the channel.

Ismael looked at the body near the communications station. "That's a unique way to kill someone," he remarked.

"It's a Vulcan martial art: tal shiya."

"Vulcan?"

"I spent two years on Vulcan," he said with a shrug. "As such, I decided to learn."

"Can't argue with that," Ishmael said, smirking. "I've learned quite a bit of martial arts from earth - my family has had a _long _line of martial artists, along with military and Starfleet service."

* * *

_**With Shirou and Rin**_

* * *

"That was a close one, huh?" Shirou asked as they reached Aux Control.

"Yeah…" Rin replied. "For a minute there, I thought that was it."

"Agreed," Shirou remarked. "I'm glad Ron managed to help us, though… means I still have a chance to give you something once we get back."

"'Something'?" Rin asked as they finished locking everything down. "What is it?"

"You'll see once we get back to base," he replied, before hitting the comm again. "Ron, Aux Control is secured, we are now on our way to Engineering."

"_Understood,_" Ron replied. "_En route via alternate means. Pinkerton out._"

"Roger," Shirou replied. "Well, let's get going."

"Right," Rin replied, as the two headed out to Engineering. As they traveled, Shirou wondered how the recon in the Cathra system was going…

* * *

**B'rel**_**-Class bird of prey **_**IKS Y'bung**_** (Starfleet-controlled) - Cathra system**_

* * *

Kirk was silent as the grave as they approached the mining facility. Spock said he had detected something… odd near the facility, and as such, they were investigating. What they found was… disturbing.

"_Do you have the deuterium and dilithium in the amounts we agreed upon?_" Asked a female voice aboard an old _Suurok_-Class Vulcan ship.

"Our mining facility has processed enough to power hundreds of warships!" replied the Klingon Commander. "_Why should I give it to YOU when you have already given me a weapon of destruction unrivaled in our time?!_"

"_If you do not comply,_" the woman informed, "_I will be forced to destroy you and your facility. This is simple logic even you can understand._"

"_You are Vulcan!_" the Klingon Commander replied. "_No such fire burns in your blood!_"

"_You have seen the nature of my resolve in our first encounter,_" the supposed Vulcan woman reminded. "_Do not make me regret this arrangement, T'nub._"

"_Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Romulan,_" the Klingon Commander remarked. "_Fine. You will get your due and I… I will get what is mine. The Federation will be ground to dust in my wake!_"

Sulu looked back at Kirk. "Sir, that's a Vulcan ship," he said. "What's a Vulcan ship doing here?"

Pavel Chekov agreed with his counterpart. "Conspiring with Klingons?" he asked. "It's almost unthinkable, Captain."

"Mr. Spock, mark the ship in the database," Kirk ordered. "We may be able to identify it from its' registry."

"Aye, Captain," Spock replied, recording the information on the Vulcan ship.

The _Y'bung_ spun around, scanning the facility and quickly making its' way away from it at sublight speed. "Captain, I am detecting several thousand tons of tritanium at bearing 054 mark 089," Spock reported.

"Change course, Mr. Sulu," Kirk ordered. "Let's see what they have there."

As the _Y'bung_ changed course, Kirk idly wondered how the mission to recover the _Exeter_ was going…

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - Main Engineering**_

* * *

The Romulans were screwed in ways they could not imagine. Ron had locked out the engineering controls, and as such, they had no way to save themselves from the bitch that was payback. "Turnabout is fair play. Shirou, care to do the honors?"

"You got it," Shirou replied, taking the controls for artificial gravity in Main Engineering and cranking it all the way to maximum.

The Romulans hit the deck, groaning in pain. "HOW'S IT FEEL, ASSHOLES?!" Ron shouted at them.

One of the Romulans attempted to give Ron the finger. Then again, 50 times Earth gravity. Crunch time. SNAP! "Whoops."

"You don't want to try moving small digits by themselves under gravity that heavy," Shirou remarked.

"Or moving, period," Rin added.

"Well, unlocking the engineering controls now," Ron informed. "After five minutes, restore the gravity to the engineering room to normal. Shirou, with me: time to get this bitch moving! Ishmael, go to aux control and unlock the control systems there. Rin… I'm not sure; do whatever the hell you want."

"I'm going with you and Shirou, Ron," she replied. "I'll help out in case we run into any other hostiles."

"Doubt there are any." Ron smiled in such a way that it would be illegal due to the amount of evil that was in it. "Time to get this thing moving. You know what time it is!"

They all nodded as they headed out, ready to wrap the mission up.

* * *

_**Cathra system**_

* * *

The weapon was big. Very, VERY big. "I don't think it's finished," Kirk remarked. "I think we can set them back a little. Mr. Sulu? Mr. Chekov?"

"Sir?"

"Decloak and open fire on these targets."

The Bird of Prey decloaked and opened fire, its torpedoes blasting what was likely going to be a targeting array, while the disruptor cannons blazed at points on the platform itself, inflicting damage that would have to be repaired before the weapon could be completed.

"Mr. Sulu, get us out of here!" Kirk ordered, and the Bird of Prey turned around and went to Warp, cloaking as it fled the system.

* * *

_**Omega system**_

* * *

Ron sat in the captain's chair, smirking like a madman. "You know, I wasn't hoping to get my command like this, but it works."

The science console beeped out a warning that Rin quickly checked. "Ron, I hope this thing's fully armed, she said, because there's two _T'liss_-Class warbirds inbound, bearing 191 mark 037!"

Ron looked at Shirou. "Shirou, attack pattern Pinkerton Gamma."

"Roger," Shirou replied as he manipulated the helm controls, making a mental note to install Manual Flight Controls if he ended up helming this thing full time.

The _Exeter_ spun around, facing the two warbirds. "Oh, the amount of PAIN you are about to be in is beyond words," Ron remarked as the _Exeter_ fired her torpedoes, followed by a short phaser barrage that seemingly missed. But that was the plan. In order to dodge the beams, the two warbirds had to turn. And they turned in the opposite direction. In short, they rammed one another and exploded, but not before they began to compress and vanish. "The fuck?"

"Ron, picking up increased gravimetric signatures from where the power cores were on those two warbirds," Rin reported. "The readings are increasing exponentially!"

"Oh, shi-" A massive shockwave hit the Exeter, sending the three flying from their posts. "SON OF A PROTESTANT WHORE!"

All three went flying across the Bridge, and Rin and Shirou landed in an… interesting position.

"Shirou, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Stop making out and get back to your posts!"

The two blushed as they complied. "Once we get back and out of these EV Suits, we can make out, and… perhaps more…" Shirou whispered to Rin, causing her blush to deepen.

"Oh, God, WHY are we friends? Right: we went to the Academy and we were forced to deal with one another. I guess that was more of a 'grow on you' thing." Ron pushed a button on his chair. "Ishmael, you ok?"

"I'm good," Ishmael said, getting back into his seat. "Trust me, I've served on _Enterprise's_ Five-year mission. _That _was nothing."

"Ok, let's get the fuck out of here and get this ship back to a starbase. It's a miracle we can run this ship with four people."

"Roger," Shirou replied as the ship turned around again, and leapt to Warp, headed for the closest Starbase.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Legacy Mission 7, Clear! And at the same time, Ron has recovered the **_**Exeter**_**! :D**

**Ron the True Fan: Alpha Quadrant, meet masters of R&P.**

**117Jorn: And the next generations of Takeo, Pinkerton and Yamato have met! :D**

**Takeshi Yamato: Next up, the assault on the Klingon Weapons Platform, with the **_**Exeter**_** joining the task force! Prepare for carnage!**

**Until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE! :D**


	8. Story 3 Part 6: Legacy 8 & Nukara

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**Constitution**_**-Class Cruiser **_**USS Enterprise **_**NCC-1701 - Edge of the Cathra system**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 7126.3: Commodore April has ordered me to commit my forces into the Cathra system. The initial thrust has resulted in the loss of Federation starships. A matter that weighs… heavily on me. _

_After analyzing the sensor readings from our earlier mission, we now know that the Klingons are using their shipyards to keep their ships in the fight. This advantage must be neutralized, if we are to make headway here._

_Other Starfleet vessels in the initial wave are bogged down at the Klingon Mining Facility. Largely outnumbered and overmatched, they won't last long without our assistance._

_Finally, there is the Beam Weapon itself. Heavily guarded, it'll be a tough nut to crack. But if we don't put it out of commission before the Klingons make it operational, we could have a disaster on our hands._

_My query to Starfleet regarding the Vulcan ship we sighted has been answered. The _Seleya_ is Captained by a Vulcan named T'Uerell. Her past is questionable, to say the least. From Captain Archer's Logs, I can only conclude that in dealing with this woman she must be apprehended, or killed. If her former actions are any indication, she may very well be the cause of this weapon's creation._

_Commander Pinkerton and his new command will be joining the fleet, as well. The _Exeter_ has a checkered past, due to Donald Tracy's breach of the Prime Directive and the Omega IV virus killing the entire crew, but we need all the ships we can get to push into the system. I hope Commanders Pinkerton and Takeo can redeem her._

* * *

The fleet entered the system, now missing the _Miranda_ as she had taken damage during the last engagement with the Klingons and that she was due for a major refit, with the _Exeter_ taking her place. The latter ship was only running with a skeleton crew, but Ron, Shirou and Ishmael were working miracles only Scotty's engineering skills could match.

"All ships, head for the Mining Facility," Kirk ordered. "Let's give the remaining ships from the first wave some assistance."

"Exeter_ copies,_" Ron replied over the comm. "_Time to crack a few heads open._"

The fleet warped to the mining facility to discover a nightmare: only one ship was left. The _Federation_-Class _USS Roosevelt_ was taking a pounding.

"This is Captain Kirk of the _Enterprise_," Kirk informed. "We're here to render assistance."

"_Not a moment too soon, _Enterprise_,_" the _Roosevelt's_ Captain replied. "_We've lost nine ships in my attack group: we're the only ones left._"

"_Fuck!_" Ron cursed. "Roosevelt_, we're moving in to support!_" The _Exeter_ flew toward several Klingon _K'tinga_-Class battlecruisers, firing her phasers and getting their attention off the damaged battleship.

The Klingons turned to engage, even as the rest of _Enterprise's_ Task Force moved in, firing at any Klingons in range.

It was clear, however, that the _Exeter_, despite being undercrewed and in need of some minor retrofitting, was the biggest threat, as she was dealing more damage then she was taking, as three_ K'vorts_ were destroyed within seconds of one another. "_All vessels, retreat! It as if the wind has taken a form and wishes our death!_" The _Exeter_ fired a torpedo at the furthest retreating _K'tinga_, but it seemed the shot would miss. The _Constitution_-Class ship then fired her phasers at the torpedo, detonating it and creating a shockwave that made two of the ships collide, causing a massive explosion.

The last ship, a D7, turned to fight the _Exeter_, knowing it was doomed. "_Mighty is the Klingon Empire!_" The D7 fired her disruptors and torpedoes at the _Exeter_, but the _Constitution_ fired her phasers at the torpedoes, prematurely detonating them too close to the Klingon ship. "And that takes care of that," Kirk remarked. "_Roosevelt_, status?"

"_We are fairly badly damaged, but we can hold it together,_" the _Roosevelt's_ Captain replied. "_Thank you, _Enterprise_. What is our next objective?_"

"Captain, your ship's been through a lot," Kirk said. "Are you sure she's ready to go through another battle?"

"_We've lost a lot of friends today, captain: we're not going to sit this one out! Don't worry: my crew can keep the old girl together._"

"_Good to know, _Roosevelt_,_" Ron remarked. "Exeter_ to _Enterprise_: we're ready to head to the Klingon shipyards. We'll soften them up a little for you._"

"We'll be along as quickly as possible, _Exeter_," Kirk replied.

"_We'll leave a few for you, _Enterprise," Ron replied. "Exeter_ out._"

The older _Constitution_ jumped to warp, while the rest of the fleet slowly made their way to the shipyard while assisting the Roosevelt in her repairs.

"Mr. Spock, status?" Kirk asked.

"Commander Pinkerton is dealing heavy damage to the Klingon fleet, Captain," Spock reported. "Most curious, Captain. Logically, the _Exeter_ should be outmatched by the Klingons."

"Well, I'm beginning to think that Commander Pinkerton defies logic almost every chance he gets," Kirk replied. "Any ship he's in becomes a wrecking ball - with the enemy fleet being what gets wrecked."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating," he remarked.

The _Exeter_ was, indeed, a wrecking ball of death. The Klingons were getting their asses kicked, and they were beginning to fear the ship. "_It's as though the story came to life!_" one of the Klingon Commanders cried. "_We are the fools before the windstorm!_"

The rest of the fleet arrived to finish the job, not that there was much of a job to finish: the _Exeter_ had either crippled or destroyed most of the 24 ships there. "_Sorry, Captain!_" Ron remarked.

"No need - just makes our job a bit easier," Kirk replied. "All ships, destroy those shipyards!"

The fleet opened fire on the shipyards, torpedoes and phasers impacting the yards and destroying them within a few moments. "_FUCK, that was annoying!_" Ron remarked. "_Two for two, Captain: time to finish the job! T'Uerell, here we come!_"

The fleet, including the _Roosevelt_ and _Exeter_, turned as one toward the weapons platform. When they arrived, the Seleya was nearby.

"There's the _Seleya_!" Kirk exclaimed. "T'Uerell is here and within our grasp! Target that ship before-"

The Seleya jumped to warp, masking its' warp trail.

"_GET BACK HERE, YOU VULCAN WHORE!_" Ron yelled.

"She's escaped, but we can still destroy the weapon," Kirk remarked. "Target it and fire!"

The whole fleet opened fire, destroying the weapon in reasonably short order.

"Excellent work, everyone! We've taken away their new toy! Set course for Starbase 63 and send a message to Commodore April. Inform him of T'Uerell's reappearance and her involvement here." Uhura nodded as she began recording the message. "Aye, sir."

* * *

_**Starbase 63 - Reclamation Office**_

* * *

One disadvantage to having the ship you used to serve on get sent for refit while you're not there: Most of your stuff is likely still _**on**_ that ship.

Luckily, Starfleet had dealt with that enough times to have a protocol for that kind of thing - crews go aboard before the ship is sent off for refit, and all personal items are collected and brought to the starbase the ship is currently docked with, where those people who served on the ship could reclaim them at the Reclamation Office.

Such was the case with Shirou Yamato, searching through the things that had been brought from his quarters, looking for a particular item that he hoped had not been lost in the shuffle.

Eventually, though, he found it. "Yes!" he cheered semi-silently. "They didn't throw it away!"

"Threw what away?" Rin asked, as she went through her own crate of things brought in the Reclamation Office.

Shirou pulled out a box. "It's a present for you, actually," Shirou replied. "It cost me a fair bit to get, but it's small enough that I was worried the Reclamation Crews would miss it, or throw it away."

Rin dropped everything she was looking through, as she glanced up at Takeshi in surprise. "For me?" she asked. "What is it?"

He headed over to her, and she had a suspicion of what it was when he got down on one knee in front of her, holding the box before him.

"Rin Higurashi," Shirou began, "you are arguably the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I love you so very much. I'm glad that you love me as well, and I want to ask…" he opened the box, revealing a glittering gold ring topped with a beautifully cut ruby. "…Will you marry me?"

Rin's eyes widened, her hands flying to her mouth, before she smiled wide. "YES!" she shouted out, as she embraced Shirou tightly. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Shirou smiled as he returned the embrace. "Thank you, Rin…" he replied. "I'm… very glad…" She pulled her head back enough to look into his eyes, and the two lovingly locked lips.

At that moment, however, Ron poked his head in. "Aww, how romantic. Finally proposed, did we?"

The two, startled, accidentally bumped heads, and separated from the embrace, rubbing their foreheads. "Dammit, Ron!" Shirou yelled. "What have I told you about your sense of timing?!"

"That it's untimely. You told me as much at the Academy when you met Rin. I have news for you."

"What news?" Shirou asked.

Ron held up his wrist, showing off his rank. Two full braids with a segmented one in between. "I got promoted to Captain. And guess what? I'm requesting that you transfer to the _Exeter_."

"Both of us, right?" Rin asked. "I never wanted to be separate from him before, but now that we're going to tie the knot, I definitely don't want to leave his side."

"Rin, you two were a packaged deal from the millisecond you two met. Besides, I get to be the one to marry you two! I'm not surrendering THAT chance!"

Shirou grinned. "Well, then, Captain, I take it we should start bringing our stuff over to the _Exeter_?"

"I'd recommend it, unless you want to lose everything. We've got a shakedown cruise to put this thing through, and I need the best pilot I know to get the job done right the first time. I'll see you on the _Exeter_ with the rest of the crew." He smirked. "Take your time, if you know what I mean."

The two blushed, but smiled. "We will," Shirou remarked. "Plus, you'll need to make some modifications to the helm console before I can fly her properly - Manual Helm Controls should be good. Anyway, it'll take some time to get those installed, so we might be able to… break in our new quarters."

Ron chuckled. '_Idiot._' Ron knew things about the helm that Shirou did not. Mostly the fact that there was a manual steering column built into the console. It was just never used as no one bothered to ask. But let the fool keep thinking he needed to keep installing them. Someone would show him otherwise sooner or later.

Now he had someone else to convince.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Ishmael's Room**_

* * *

Ishmael was cleaning the barrel of an M4A1 Carbine as the door chimed. "Come in," he said without looking up as Ron stepped in the room, however he blinked as he saw all of the weapons surrounding Ishmael. "What the..."

"Hey Cap," Ishmael said, nodding as he began to reassemble his rifle. "Just cleaning some of my gear."

"Where did you get all this?" Ron asked, and Ishmael chuckled.

"They're just weapons my family's had, and stuff I've collected over the years," He said, checking an ammo clip. "I always bring at least an Assault Rifle with me on away missions… I trust a good old M4 or AK-47 than a Phaser… believe me, its saved my ass more than once. I've lasted a _lot _longer that some other away team members thanks to these." He finished reassembling his rifle as he set it aside, giving his full attention to Ron. "So, something you need sir?"

"I'm here to ask if you want to join the Exeter's crew," Ron said. "I've been promoted to captain and I need a second. You're the first person that came to mind."

Ishmael rose an eyebrow at that as he stood up. "Me?" he asked in surprise, "Well… the position sounds nice… though why come to me first? I'd thought that you'd pick Shirou first - you've seemed to know him longer than you have me."

"I did, but he's not the first officer type." He said. "He's a pilot. And you did a hell of a job back at Makus. So, here we are. And you still haven't given me an answer, Commander."

Ishmael seemed to think about it for a moment "Hmm… serve as a Security/Tactical officer of the U.S.S _Enterprise,_ or as the XO of the U.S.S _Exeter_..." He said out loud before he shrugged. "Ah, to hell with it. Count me in Cap - just as long as I can bring in my guns."

"Considering my policy is to have firearms at hand in case of a dampening field, go right ahead," Ron said. "I'll see you on the Exeter in eight hours." He left Ishmael's quarters, leaving him alone.

Ishmael chuckled a bit, as he began to pack up his weapons. '_Oh, this is going to be _very _interesting_' he thought.

* * *

**USS **_**Exeter**_** NCC-1672 - 6 hours later**

* * *

The bridge was fully manned and stationed, just the way Ron liked it. "Ok, people, our job at the moment is to put the _Exeter_ through a shakedown cruise." He announced. "Most of you do not know me or my senior staff. That's fine: I'm easy to get along with. Just don't fuck anything up too badly and we'll be just fine. Let's kick this pig!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Thank you," Ron said. "Let's get to work. Shirou, set course for the Neutral Zone, Warp 6."

"You got it, Boss," Shirou replied as he began manipulating the controls, bringing the ship away from the starbase.

"Ishmael, how's our loadout?" Ron asked his new second in command.

"Full load of 76 photon torpedoes, and 18 months of provisions," Ishmael said. "Enough to last for a six month patrol."

"Good. Alright, people, let's get started on some emergency drills-" The sensors post interrupted Ron's order.

"Sir, we are detecting a large number of subspace anomalies," Ishmael reported.

"I'm going to ask the stupid question."

"The only stupid questions are no questions, Ron!"

Ron facepalmed at Rin's comment. "Where are they coming from?"

Ishmael looked at the sensors "I can't say for sure… lot of interference in subspace," he said, "but… I _can _narrow it down… it seems to be coming from the Nukara System - it's on the very edge of Federation space."

"Nukara? Fuck. Shirou, set a course for the Nukara system, maximum warp. I don't like this."

"You got it, Boss," Shirou replied as he set a course for the Nukara System and jumped the ship to Warp.

* * *

**USS **_**Exeter**_** - Nukara System - 19 hours later**

* * *

The _Exeter_ dropped out of warp at the edge of the Nukara system, weapons armed and shields up. "Ishmael, I know you don't have that much training operating the science station, but I need to know what the hell's going on here."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best." Ishmael said. "But right now, all I can tell you is that there are a lot of subspace signatures in the system… no idea what's going on here…"

"Think you can localize them? I don't like this. The last time this happened, the _Reliant_ had eight Romulan warbirds shooting at her."

Ishmael looked through the sensor scope he'd seen Spock use more than once. "The largest concentration looks to be above one of the planets in the system, but that makes almost no sense."

"And why would that be?"

"The planet's a Class-Y."

Ron whistled. "Demon Class. FUCK."

"Sir?" Ron looked at one of the new crewmen. "What's a 'Demon Class'?"

Ron sighed. "Wonderful. Remind me to tell the Academy instructors to make stellar cartography a mandatory course. A Class-Y planet is a NASTY motherfucker: 500 degree temperatures, thermionic radiation, and a toxic atmosphere that would boil your ass alive. There's only five of them in Federation space."

"And we can't colonize them?"

"Impossible: any domes would degrade too quickly. So that begs the question: who would want to even try to enter orbit of that blistering hellhole? We'd burn up in standard orbit." Ron looked at Shirou. "Take us as close as possible. Time to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Sure thing, Boss," Shirou replied, beginning to steer them closer. "But yeah, only two ways one can survive on a Demon Class World - EV Suit, or in a building made of super-thick Duranium or Tritanium - Any research stations on Demon Class Planets were made off-world, then dropped in."

The _Exeter_ moved in, and within a few minutes, they spotted the source of the subspace distortions: massive ships that could only belong to one race. "It's the fucking Tholians!"

"Figures," Shirou replied. "They apparently need EV Suits for environments friendly to us, so more than likely a Class Y would be like home."

"Ok, time to fuck up the Tholians." Ron said. "Red alert, all hands to battle stations!"

"This should be interesting..." Ishmael said, as Klaxon alarms sounded across the ship. "Though don't you think we should try to contact them first _before _we go guns blazing? I'd rather not have to deal with _another _Tholian Web."

"And let them set it up anyways? Fuck that. Besides, unlike Spock, I'm smart enough to SHOOT at the ships spinning the web. Speaking of which, target the smallest ships. I think they're called _Widows_."

"That's what Intelligence calls them."

"If we destroy the _Widows_, they can't spin the web. Shirou, attack pattern Pinkerton Delta."

"They're going to hate you for this one," Shirou remarked.

"Far loro odiarmi, fintanto mi temano," Ron replied.

The _Exeter_ flew in, firing her phasers at the smallest Tholian ships, tearing their shields apart and destroying them. "There: no web. Evasive pattern Pinkerton Alpha, then switch to attack pattern Pinkerton Zeta."

The Exeter barrel rolled/pulled downward, avoiding most of the beams fired at the _Constitution_-Class cruiser. It then pulled back up again, letting loose a barrage of fire at the Tholian ships.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"This is nothing! You should see him with a shuttle! Shirou, attack pattern Pinkerton Xi!"

"You know I hate that one," Shirou deadpanned.

"Just do it!"

The Exeter fired a torpedo from the aft launcher, attracting the attention of an Orb Weaver. The Tholian ship followed the _Exeter_, but it would follow it to its' death. "Engineering, this is the captain. Vent warp plasma on my mark."

"Sir?"

"Don't question it. Just DO it."

"A-aye, sir!" A phaser strike hit the Orb weaver again, keeping the Tholian too focused on the _Exeter_.

"Engineering, NOW!"

The _Exeter_ vented plasma from her nacelles before Shirou pulled up as hard as he could. The Tholian ship was caught in the cloud, unable to turn in the cloud, and heading right for a large _Tarantula_-Class dreadnought. The result was as you'd expect. Boom.

"I may like excitement, but Pinkerton Xi is always too much," Shirou remarked.

"Time for the one you like, then. Attack pattern Pinkerton Lambda."

"Oh, I love that one," Shirou remarked as the _Exeter_ barrel rolled before pulling an Immelmann, firing her aft torpedoes toward two of the closest ships, but the M/AM warheads seemingly missed. "Fire phasers at the torpedoes." The phasers fired and hit the torpedoes exploded in a photonic shockwave, sending an Orb Weaver into a Recluse.

"BOOYAH!" Shirou cheered. "A perfectly-executed Pinkerton Lambda is always a surprise for the enemy!"

"And an adrenaline rush for you. Attack pattern Pinkerton Kappa."

"Gotcha!" Shirou replied, as the Exeter practically powerslid before firing a phaser sweep, doing damage to five Recluses and flying toward the last Tarantula. The Recluses sluggishly turned, but two of them collided, exploding in a fireball.

"Holy shit! And you do this shit all the time?!"

"Fucking A, we do! Shirou, attack pattern Pinkerton Nu!"

"On it!" Shirou called out.

The battle mostly turned into a complete and total disaster for the Tholians after that, with the combination of Shirou's piloting and Ron's insane attack patterns ripping the fleet apart. The Tholians finally decided to do the wise thing. They ran. Screaming like little children.

"Well, that was fun," Shirou remarked. "A good test run of the ship, too."

"And we're almost out of torpedoes. Shirou, take us back to the closest starbase. I've got paperwork to file on this little incident." Ron walked to the turbolift and left the bridge.

Ishmael chuckled a bit, as he took over for Ron. "Well…" he said. "I think its safe to say… it's gonna be a hell of a lot more interesting serving on _Exeter _than _Enterprise._"

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - Captain's Quarters**_

* * *

Ron penned out his report, detailing exactly what happened. Nukara Prime was less then 5 lightyears from Federation space, so the Tholians' goal was all too clear. But he had something else in mind at the moment.

He was planning Shirou and Rin's wedding. They couldn't do anything fancy, but it was the thought that mattered. Then again, the last time someone tried to get married, the groom was killed by phaser coolant. 'Note to self: make sure we're as far from the Neutral Zone as possible.' Well, they were going to a starbase, so they would be as far as they could get. Ron pushed a button. "Captain Pinkerton to the galley."

"_Galley here, Captain. What can we do for you?_"

"I need you to prepare the following in preparation for a wedding in a few days: about two pounds of rib-eye steak and three pounds of steamed rice. Make sure Lieutenant Yamato and Lieutenant Higurashi know NOTHING about this."

"_We'll make the preparations, Captain. And we'll keep quiet._"

"Wise choice."

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - Rin and Shirou's Quarters**_

* * *

Shirou and Rin had both finished arranging their personal belongings in their shared quarters when both suddenly had the urge to shiver.

"Rin?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah, Shirou?" Rin replied.

"Did you just get the feeling that Ron is plotting something, and it involves us?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah…" Rin replied. "Not much we can do about it, though." She then walked over to Shirou, who was standing next to the bed, smiling sultrily at him. "Besides, we have… other things to do."

Shirou smiled back, claiming Rin's lips with his own as she pushed him down onto the bed…

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - on approach to Starbase 28**_

* * *

The Exeter approached the starbase, where there was a lack of _Constitution_-Class starships. SB 28 usually had four of the damn things orbiting it at all times. "Where the hell are the _Connies_?" Ron asked. The lack of _Constitutions_ was a little unnerving. Then again, the Constitution and Enterprise were due to return to Earth for some reason…

"Captain, Commodore April is requesting your presence on the starbase."

"Shit. I'll go get Shirou and Rin: might as well reserve that chapel while I'm at it."

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - outside the Yamato quarters**_

* * *

Ron had a simple policy: if the door's locked, you're not going in. Unfortunately, Shirou NEVER locked his door. '_Luck of the draw,_' he thought as he walked into their quarters. "Hey, Shi - JESUS CHRIST!" Unlucky bastard once again.

"DAMN IT, RON!" Shirou yelled out.

"IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, SHIROU, I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES," Ron yelled back. "LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Well, whaddya want?" Shirou asked, growling a bit as he and Rin worked to cover themselves with the bedsheets.

"Get dressed, damn it! You're coming with me to the starbase! I'll get Ishmael, so make your way to transporter room 2!"

"Alright, just get out of here!" Shirou replied. "We'll meet you there!" With that, the door shut behind Ron, and he could hear the sounds of cursing as Shirou and Rin ran around the room for their clothes.

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - First Officer's quarters**_

* * *

Ishmael heard the door chime "Come in." He said, as he was once again cleaning his weapons collection as Ron stepped in. "Captain sir, whacha need?"

"We're heading over to the starbase in a - the fuck is that thing?" Ron asked, as he looked at the revolver-like weapon, which appeared to have a suppressor attached to it.

Ishmael grinned as he loaded the last round into it. "Ah… _this _is a truly unique weapon," Ishmael said. "The old Nagant M1895 Revolver, chambered for 7.62×38mmR… unlike most Revolvers, it has an unusual "gas-seal" system, in which the cylinder moved forward when the gun was cocked, to close the gap between the cylinder and the barrel, providing a boost to the muzzle velocity of the fired projectile… meaning it's the only Revolver on earth - and the known galaxy that I know of - that can mount a suppressor and _work._"

"I've heard of the M1895 from my father, but I've never seen one until now," Ron said. "Always wanted one for my… rather unsavory operations."

Ishmael smirked. "Then take it," he said as he tossed the pistol over to Ron, who caught in in surprise. "I've got two more - I've got a hell of a collection. Ever need more ammo, just ask - I know how to make most ammo types."

"Thank God I picked you for my XO," Ron, said smirking. "We're both gun nuts. Come on: Commodore April's waiting."

Ishmael's eyes slightly widened. "Wait… as in _Robert _April? The first Captain of the _Enterprise?_" he asked.

"The very same." Ron said. "Man rewrote the book on space exploration with that first five year mission on the Enterprise back in '45. Man earned his rank, that's for sure."

"Alright, I'll be there," Ishmael said. "Though I'm at a loss as to _why _he wants to see us..."

"Well, if our actions at Cathra and Nukara are any indication, he might want us in his neck of the woods. There is a distinct lack of heavy cruisers out there: usually, there's at least 6 Connies out orbiting the station at all times."

"We're the only one here?" "So it seems. I'm hoping Commodore April can explain what the fuck is going on, because SB28 is one of the key defense hubs near the Klingon border: only having seven Saladins and four Mirandas in the area isn't going to stop the Klingons from overrunning the base." "And the few Federation-Class ships we've got are in drydock thanks to the Klingons' actions at the Cathra system." Ron chuckled as they entered the transporter room. "Meaning we're the only Connie left in this neck of the woods." "Unfortunately."

"Hey there, Ron, Ishmael," Shirou replied as he and Rin stood on the transporter pad, still smoothing out their uniforms so they didn't look like they'd just been thrown on (even though they were).

"Enjoy yourselves?" Ron asked with a bit of a knowing smile. "Rhetorical question. Chief, stand by to beam us over."

"I still say your sense of timing _**sucks**_, Ron," Shirou remarked with a bit of a snap to his voice as Ron and Ishmael stepped onto the pad.

"But you guys wouldn't have it any other way." The transporter activated and they beamed over to the station's commander's office.

"They seriously need to improve the transporters," Ron remarked. "I hate having to take 15 seconds to beam from one place to another."

A brief chuckle was heard from the man sitting behind the desk. "When the transporter was first used on the NX-01, it used to take a few seconds, but there was no way to screen for infectious organisms," he informed. "The biofilters help with that, now, but it's a bit longer because of it. The duotronic computers just aren't fast enough."

"Seems like a decent trade-off," Shirou remarked. "Still, hopefully computer technology will advance to the point where it's near-instantaneous again."

The man chuckled at that. "We can only hope Prof. Daystrom can recover from his… break so he can get it done. But I apologize: I didn't ask you to beam over so we could talk about transporters. I'm Commodore April."

"Pleasure to meet you, Commodore," Shirou replied.

"The pleasure is mine, Lieutenant Yamato. Captain Pinkerton's father has told me quite a bit about you. Mostly that you and he are a VERY good team, even beating the infamous Kobayashi Maru without doing what Kirk did. But I didn't call you here to talk about that."

"With respect, Commodore, WHY are we standing in your office?"

April chuckled at Ron's comment. "Straight to the point. I assume you've noticed we're rather… understaffed, so to speak."

"Yeah, no _Constitutions_ in sight apart from the _Exeter_," Shirou remarked. "What happened?"

"First, a brief history lesson, Lieutenant. What do you know about the M-5 Incident?"

Ishmael shuddered at the reminder: he was on the _Enterprise_ during that incident. Ron, however, answered for him. "The M-5 multitronic computer was installed on the _Enterprise_ for a series of tests, including a war games exercise. The test was a disaster, as the automated freighter _Woden_ was destroyed by the M-5 when it began to break down. It also killed over 600 Starfleet personnel, most of those being the crew of the _Excalibur_."

"M-5 was something we all heard about," Shirou replied. "But what does that have to do with where all the _Constitutions_ went?"

"What do you think happened to the _Excalibur_ after the test?" April asked

"I presumed it was scrapped, Commodore."

April shook his head. "We salvaged the ship, and used it as the testing platform for a new refit of the _Constitution_-Class," he informed.

Ron blinked. "A mass Connie refit?" he asked.

"Not the refitting you're thinking about, Captain." April pressed a button, showing an image that looked familiar, yet different.

"Okay, like the glowy bits," Shirou remarked. "So, they were testing something of a redesign of the hull?"

"A few improvements, but it wasn't enough." April said. "So, the SCE showed it to Commander Scott on the _Enterprise_."

"Ah, Scotty..." Ishmael said nostalgically. "Greatest mechanic of Starfleet… what he have to say 'bout it?"

"The Scottish bastard, as Pinkerton the Elder likes to call him, came up with THIS beast."

Another image of a refit Connie appeared on the monitors, and while looking a lot like the other one in general planform, it was an entirely different starship. The saucer looked like it had been dismantled and rebuilt, as did the engineering section. The warp nacelles were more rectangular, and, well, Ron's comment said it best. "God DAMN, Scotty made that ship look sexy!"

"That he did." April said. "The Corps of Engineers refined the design slightly, increasing its' cruising speed to warp 8 and her top speed to warp 9."

"Warp 9?!" Shirou exclaimed. "That's incredible! We've only been able to do up to Warp 8 until now!"

"And that brings up the biggest problem this redesign has." April said. "We need to refit the entire fleet, and you know what that means."

"We need to recall the fleet to get it done," Ishmael said nodding. "While we've still got the _Miranda-_class like _Reliant,_ _Connies _make up a good portion of Federation firepower in the fleets. Recalling them would weaken our defenses across the border… and considering current times…"

"The Klingons, Romulans or even the Tholians would try to take some of our territory. Luckily, the boys back at Earth say that they can speed up the refitting process after they've refit enough of them. That brings us to the _Exeter_."

"What's the plan with _Exeter_?" Shirou asked. "She going to be last on the refits, or what?"

"I've read your reports on the Cathra system engagement and Captain Pinkerton forwarded his report about the incident in the Nukara system." April said. "To be frank, you four scare the crap out of me. You didn't destroy those fleets: you made them not exist. As such, I want you to remain in the general area for at least the next year."

Ishmael shrugged. "Works for me sir," he said with a grin.

Ron chuckled. "So we get to be the first, last, and only line of defense for the Federation for the next couple of years?" The smile turned slightly evil. "By the end of the refit cycle, everyone trying to invade the Federation will fear the old Connie more than they already do."

"And then you'll make them more scared of the refit version. Alright, gentlemen, I think I've taken up enough of your time. I think you have things to do while your ship's being restocked." Ron glanced at Shirou and Rin. "Yes, we do."

Shirou and Rin nodded. They had wedding preparations to make.

* * *

_**Three days later - Starbase 28 - Chapel**_

* * *

Ron took in a breath as he read from the book he jokingly titled 'Marriage on a Starship for Dummies'. "Since the days of the first wooden sailing ships, all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining together two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so it is my honour to unite you, Rin Higurashi, and you, Shirou Yamato, together in matrimony." Ron decided to take creative license for the next lines. "Shirou Yamato, will you take the pretty lady standing beside you as your lawful, wedded wife?"

"I will," Shirou replied, smiling at Rin.

"Rin Higurashi, do you take the crazy and handsome looking man standing beside you as your husband? Remember, this is your last chance to back out!"

"I do, Ron," Rin replied. "No way I'm backing out of this."

"Ok, then. I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss the bride and be done with it!" The witnesses facepalmed at that.

Shirou and Rin looked lovingly into each other's eyes, then kissed passionately.

"Bout fucking time!"

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Legacy Mission 8 is done! And the **_**Exeter**_** has been fully broken in! Not to mention Ron is cementing his status as a Fleet Killer.**

**Ron the True Fan: But T'Uerell's still out there, and you know what that means.**

**117Jorn: MURDER TIME FUN TIME! :D**

**Ron the True Fan: …That too, but I was going more for the Lantaru Incident.**

**Takeshi Yamato: See you then, folks!**

**Everyone: JA NE! :D**


	9. Story 3 Part 7: Legacy 9 and 10

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**Constitution**_**-Class Refit Cruiser **_**USS Exeter **_**NCC-1672 - Edge of the Lantaru Sector**_

* * *

_Captain's log, Stardate 7489.3: Admiral Kirk has called the _Exeter _away from her regular patrol route to assist in a classified operation. Most of the time, 'classified' means 'Kuban Sanjuichi's involved and they want us to clean up their mess'. AGAIN. As a precaution, I've had everything important moved off the ship. Shirou's got a bad feeling about this mission, Ishmael's got a bad feeling about this mission, Riza's got a bad feeling, and even my chief engineer from the Mirror Universe has a bad feeling about this! If this ends badly, I will MURDER those fuckers._

* * *

The _Exeter_ dropped out of warp, ready to deal with whatever came her way, as usual. "Ishmael, is there anyone else nearby?" Ron asked.

Ishmael looked at the sensors. "I've got confirmation on the _Enterprise,_" he said. "I've got eight other ships. Two _Proxima-_class Battleships, two _Constellation-_class Cruisers, three _Miranda-_class Destroyers, and a _Federation-_class Dreadnought. Shit, that's a whole fleet."

"The fuck is a fleet doing here? I thought this was a classified op!"

A female scoff was heard from the other side of the bridge. "Section 31 might be planning on killing the crews after this. I know Cerberus would."

"Sonja, Section 31 can't cover something like that up. It doesn't work that way here."

Lieutenant Sonja Henderson shrugged. It was clear that the newest member of the senior staff (having joined it two years before) was still adjusting to the way things were done here.

"Hail the Enterprise."

"Roger," Rin replied. "Channel open."

"_Exeter_ Actual to _Enterprise_. Admiral Kirk, do you read?"

The image of the Enterprise's bridge, a near copy of the Exeter's, appeared on the screen. Ron noted that one of the crew was missing: Pavel Chekov. He had heard the Russian had been promoted to commander and given his old post on the _Reliant_. '_Ironic, in a way. I take a first officer from the _Enterprise_, and the _Reliant_ gets a first officer from the _Enterprise.'

"_Captain Pinkerton. It's been some time._"

"8 years, Admiral. The hell's going on, sir? I got a Code 47 from STC to get my ass here ASAP. I'd like to know WHY, Admiral!"

"_Your expertise is needed on this one, Captain,_" Kirk replied. "_Also, I'd imagine you want to have a hand in tying up a loose end from the Cathra System._"

Riza, now taking Shirou's place at the helm, (although Shirou himself sat beside her at the navigator's station) and Sonja didn't know the significance of that.

Ron and his three friends, on the other hand, remembered all too well. "T'Uerell," Ron growled. "She's HERE?"

Kirk nodded gravely. "_She is, and she's taken a Starfleet Research Outpost in the Lantaru System itself - an outpost run by a Doctor Ketteract. In addition to dealing with her, we've been ordered to make sure nothing happens to the Doctor and his research._"

Ron rolled his eyes. '_Section 31 definitely has an interest here,_' he thought. '_Kirk was just the mouthpiece for bringing me into it._' "We're ready to finish the job, sir," Ron said out loud, "but I'd like to have more ships here before we begin the operation."

"_We have several more en route, but they won't be here for another 6 hours,_" Kirk informed. "_Use that time wisely, Captain._"

"With pleasure," Ron replied. "_Exeter_ copies, Admiral. The bitch dies today."

"_Agreed. _Enterprise_ out._" The bridge of the _Exeter's_ sister disappeared from the screen.

"So, _**she's**_ here," Shirou snarled. "This'll be a good loose end to tie up."

"Oh, I've been waiting a _LONG _time for this..." Ishmael said grinning as he cracked his knuckles..

Ron's younger 'sister' looked at her brother. "Oniisama, would you mind explaining?" she asked.

"Same here, boss," Sonja remarked. "I'm clueless."

Ron sat down in the center chair, a scowl on his face. "All hands, stand to battle stations!" The bridge turned red and klaxons were heard as the _Exeter _prepared for war.

* * *

**Constitution**_**-Class Refit Cruiser **_**USS Enterprise **_**NCC-1701 - Lantaru Sector**_

* * *

_Admiral's Log, Stardate 7489.6. It's been a long time since I've seen this Vulcan ship - T'Uerell's ship. I'd considered retiring this coming year, to finally let go of this duty and obligation. But now, with her return, this is something I just can't let go._

_After the destruction of the Klingon Weapon in our first encounter, she disappeared without a trace… no matter how hard we tried to track her down, T'Uerell seemed to have simply vanished into the void… but now, she's returned - and shown up at a classified Federation research installation, no less. _

_After I was informed we lost contact with one of our stations, I made certain inquiries. I can't get a firm answer from Starfleet Command on the research Doctor Ketteract is conducting at this facility, but if T'Uerell's interested in what he's doing, it can't be good._

_My Task force waits just outside of the Lantaru Sector, but T'Uerell seems to have anticipated our arrival - the platforms designed to protect the Federation Defense Post appear to now be under her control. There's no telling what else she has within the defensive perimeter - nor what awaits us at the Ketteract Research Station deeper in the sector - but I'm intent on finding out._

_Our initial scans indicate an energy signature near the front of the defense grid, generating enormous power. Until we know what we're up against, I've ordered the fleet to hold position while I go in for a closer look…_

* * *

The fleet included more heavy hitters, now: two extra _Constitutions_, a pair of _Oberths_, four _Akula_-Class destroyers and another _Federation_-Class battleship. At the head of the formation were two of the Connies: the _Exeter _and _Enterprise_. "Enterprise_, this is _Exeter_,_" Ron said. "_My crew's plenty angry, and to be frank, so am I. We're itching to enter the fight. Permission to go in?_"

"Granted, but not all the way for now," Kirk replied. "I'm taking the _Enterprise_ in to do some recon on that energy signature - you can join if you want, but we can't go too far in until we deal with the defense grid."

"Leave it to us, Admiral. We're the experts in making things no longer a problem."

The two _Constitutions_ made a microwarp jump, closing to just outside weapons range of the weapons platforms.

"Admiral, I am detecting three containers of some kind," Spock reported. "Two of them are empty. The third, however..."

Kirk glanced back at Spock. "Spock, what is it?" he asked.

"Incredible, Admiral," Spock replied. "The third container's energy output is beyond the range of our current scale."

"Can we destroy it?" Kirk asked. "Use it to destroy the defense grid?"

"I-" Spock was interrupted as two red-orange beams of light hit the shipyard, followed by two photon torpedoes. "I believe Captain Pinkerton already has the answer to that, Jim." Spock's console began sending out alarming sounds. "The energy container is becoming unstable, Admiral," he reported. "I believe a breach is imminent."

"_Exeter_, get clear!" Kirk ordered "Full impulse!"

"_Working on it, _Enterprise!" Ron replied as the _Exeter_ moved away, moments before the energy container detonated spectacularly, punching a large hole in the defense grid.

"_HOLY SHIT, that was a big boom!_" Ron exclaimed. "_I think that's our cue to start moving in, _Enterprise!"

"Agreed, Captain," Kirk replied. "_Enterprise_ to all ships: the defensive net is disabled!"

"_Admiral, this is Commander Yamato on the _Exeter," Rin reported. "_We've picked up what appear to be Klingon ships inside the defensive net, but they look… odd. The energy signatures aren't the same as those used by the Klingons._"

"Understood," Kirk replied. "All ships, engage and destroy the Klingon Forces. _Exeter_, prepare a boarding party to retake that outpost up ahead - we'll do the same."

"_Understood, _Enterprise," Ron replied. "_Let's clear out some of the mooks first, shall we?_" The Exeter moved in, firing her phasers at the closest Klingon ship, a kind of modified _K'tinga_. The beams burned through the shields and hit the engines, making it unable to move. The Exeter finished the job by engaging a tractor beam and nudging it toward another battlecruiser, this one being a D7. Both ships were unable to avoid hitting one another, and they were destroyed in a massive fireball.

When the ship moved on to another D7, however, the phasers did nothing.

"The fuck?!" Ron exclaimed.

The D7 fired back, doing more damage than normally possible.

"Shields at 87%!"

"How the fuck are they doing that?!" Ron asked.

The _Miranda_-Class _Tempest_ took a hit from a modified _B'rel,_ and Rin gave Ron his answer. "Sir, that disruptor bolt almost perfectly matched the frequency of the _Tempest's_ shields," she reported

Ron's eyes widened. "Remodulate the shields and weapons frequencies!," he ordered. "_Exeter_ to fleet: these fuckers are adapting to our weapons! Remodulate them to random frequencies and KEEP them changing!"

"_Roger that, _Exeter," Kirk replied. "_They're definitely not normal Klingons, that's for sure._"

The fleet began doing damage to the Klingon forces, distracting them long enough for the _Enterprise_ and _Exeter_ to attack the outpost and drain its' shields of power.

"Their shields are down!" Rin reported

"Shirou, Ishmael, Riza, Rin, with me," Ron ordered. "We're going to that station. Get to transporter room 2, and make sure we've got a mixed loadout."

"Roger," the four officers replied as they followed Ron out of the Bridge.

* * *

**USS **_**Exeter**_** - Transporter Room 2**

* * *

Ron performed an expertly practiced 'HK slap' on his G36Kw/AG36 grenade launcher before checking his customized Mossburg M500 and his M92FS to see if they were fully loaded.

"You seem to like those things a bit much, Ron," Rin remarked.

Ron chuckled as he checked the power cell in his type-2 phaser before holstering it and picking up a phaser rifle. "You know I'm a believer in the condom rule, Rin. Rather have it and not need it…" He tossed it into Rin's waiting hands. "Than need it and not have it."

"I agree," Ishmael said, as he checked his own weapons. He has chosen an M4A1 Carbine with an ACOG sight and a M203 Grenade Launcher, holstered to his left side was an H&K USP Semi-auto pistol, and lastly an H&K MP7 Machine Pistol along with a normal Type-2 Phaser. "We have no idea what we're walking into there, considering the upgrades she gave the Klingon ships, who knows what she did to their guards?"

Riza cocked her MP9 before slipping the sling over her shoulder. "We'll deal with them as we run into them." She said, and Ron chuckled as his sister walked onto the transporter pad with only two weapons. One was her MP9. The other was her scythe with a collapsable staff, currently hanging from her fanny pack-type sheath. The gun was just to keep with regs. The REAL danger was that fucking scythe. "And over we go." Ron stepped onto the pad, followed by the others. "Chief?"

"Aye, sir. Energizing." The transporter engaged, sending the five onto the station near one of the command centers. "Anyone think it's a bit humid?"

"Yeah… certainly feels that way…" Ishmael said, drawing his Carbine. "No contacts… yet…"

A red laser made contact with Ishmael's chest, reminding him of the stereotypical sniper moments in those old movies. Of course, when he traced the source, he saw a Klingon, but it was… odd. There was some kind of implant attached to the side of his head, and his arm was disfigured with more implants. "Good God, what the FUCK happened to that guy?!"

"I… I think I might know…" Shirou remarked. "Read a little bit of Shion Obaa-san's Journals from the time she was on Seleya Station when I first heard about T'Uerell - she was the survivor Archer's taskforce picked up."

"Ok, it's official: this bitch DIES!" Ron fired his phaser at the Klingon, killing him, but more came out of the woodwork upon the poor bastard hitting the deck. "In hindsight, that was a bad idea. Oh, well: KILLING SPREE!"

Shirou drew his Phaser. "This is one time I'm not going to use _Akatsuki no Ken_," he remarked. "Too risky after reading Shion Obaa-san's notes. Do _**NOT**_ let them touch you! They can inject you with something that turns you into one of them, according to her!"

Ron fired his type-2 at two more, killing them, but at the third, some kind of EM field blocked the shot. "The fuck?! They can do that, too?! Who the fuck does this - Oh, fuck it!" Ron pulled out the German-designed assault rifle. "NOW YOU DIE!" The rounds tore through it quickly, and it dropped to the ground.

Shirou killed a couple with his Phaser, before they began adapting to it, too. "Someone pass me a gun!" he called out. "I don't think they can adapt to physical projectiles or strikes, and I still don't want to risk using my sword!"

Riza sighed before handing him her MP9 and unsheathing the sharp end of the scythe and extending the hilt. "It's always me, isn't it?" The blonde woman began swinging the scythe around in an almost beautiful manner, killing several Klingons within only a few seconds.

Ishmael fired in controlled bursts with his Carbine, killing abomination after abomination. "It doesn't look like they can adapt to bullets," he said as he smirked a bit. "I knew bullets would make a comeback someday!"

Ron's Beta-C magazine finally ran dry, and he snarled before firing the AG36 mounted under the barrel, causing an explosion that did two things: it killed several 'Klingons' (they sure as FUCK weren't Klingon anymore) and caused a plasma conduit to rupture. "Damn it, Ron! Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Ron swung the barrel to the left before dropping the shell casing on the deck. "At least they can't come in from THAT way now."

"Good!" Ishmael shouted, as he dropped his spent clip as he quickly reloaded his rifle. "But we gotta start moving up! Loathe as I am to admit it, we don't have infinite ammo!"

Ron pulled out his communicator. "Pinkerton to Exeter: we're going to need an ammo drop, Sonja! These fuckers are adapting to our phasers!"

"_How in the fu - Never mind,_" Sonja replied. "_I'll send it over in a minute._"

"And send over a SCAR-H for Shirou. As deadly as Riza is with that fucking scythe-"

"_You GAVE it to her._"

"I don't want her getting close. Pinkerton out."

"Also Sonja! Send me the crate marked 'Ishmael Special' would ya?" Ishmael shouted, as he drew his MP7 and fired at another abomination. "ASAP please!"

A few moments passed, and the weapons requested beamed in, along with a rather large crate. Ishmael quickly ran to the crate, opening it up.

"Whatever's in there better be-" Ron began to say, however Ishmael grinned after a few minutes, and when he stood back up… he was now wielding an M60 Heavy Machine Gun, with a large belt of ammo. "…oh…"

"Yeah, 'oh'." Ishmael said grinning madly, as he pointed the Browning at the closest abomination, and let loose with a hail of 7.62×51mm NATO Rounds, which literally cut the cyborg in half into chunks of flesh and metal.

"Just stay behind me!" Ishmael shouted, as he continued to move up, firing the M60 at any of the Cyborgs he spotted, cutting them down effortlessly.

"Riza, get your MP9 and get moving!" Ron shouted as they moved to follow him. "We've got assholes to clear out!"

* * *

**USS Enterprise _- Bridge_**

* * *

"_Admiral, this is Commander Garrison. The mission was a success: the outpost is secured. But whatever those things were… they aren't Klingon anymore._"

Kirk was unnerved by that little comment. "Explain, Commander."

"_They had some kind of cybernetic implants, Admiral,_" The Commander replied. "_Don't know what to make of it. We had to set a phaser to overload just to take them all down. Captain Pinkerton used older weapons to take down the rest - they seem to have a weakness to projectiles like bullets._"

"Understood, Commander," Kirk replied. "Secure the outpost - we have larger problems out here."

"_Aye, sir. Garrison out._"

"Exeter_ to _Enterprise,"Ron remarked. "_Remind me to kill those assholes at Command later! We're not being given the information we need for this shit to be successful!_"

Spock turned his attention to his sensor readouts. "Admiral, picking up three Klingon battlecruisers closing in from three shipyard facilities," he remarked. "They appear to be enhanced by the power from the energy vessels."

"All ships, we have new incoming Klingon vessels," Kirk announced. "There are also three shipyard facilities in the rear of the perimeter, with the same energy storage vessels we encountered earlier - they're using the energy from those vessels to enhance those ships!"

"_Fucking wonderful,_" Ron remarked. "_We'll handle them, _Enterprise_: we're used to overwhelming odds like this._"

The _Exeter_ moved toward the three Klingon _K'tinga_-Class battlecruisers, one of which jumped to warp before they could make contact. "_What the-_"

The microwarp jump put the ship close to the rest of the fleet, and its' first target was the _Miranda_-Class USS _Tempest_. "Mr. Sulu, move to intercept that Klingon ship: the _Tempest_ won't last long against that thing!"

"_Oh, sure, leave the other two to us, then!_" The other two battlecruisers attempted to get into a turning fight with the _Exeter_, and they quickly discovered that they were losing.

"_Your culture will adapt to service ours,_" came a monotone voice that seemed to echo over all the comm channels.

"_Definitely not Klingon anymore,_" Shirou remarked. "_And the way it echoed… could these things be some kind of hive mind?_"

"_Even MORE reason to kill them. Riza, attack pattern Pinkerton Beta!_" The _Exeter_ Immelmanned, then turned at the closest _K'tinga_, phasers firing the whole while. The Klingon ship was dragged unknowingly to its' doom as the two ships were too focused on the _Exeter_ to see that they were being led on a collision course with each other.

The _Exeter_ turned away as the two ships collided, detonating impressively. "_Ron, think we should take out those Shipyards before we have to face any more of these things!_" Shirou remarked.

"_Agreed,_" Ron replied, "_but we have to take out the last one first. Riza, attack pattern Pinkerton Iota. _Enterprise_, request assistance!_"

The _K'tinga_ was no longer firing at the _Tempest_, having changed of her fire to the _Akula_-Class USS _Thresher_. The destroyer wouldn't last long against the Klingon warship, but help was on the way. The _Enterprise_ fired her phasers at the K'tinga, distracting it long enough for the _Thresher_ to get away, but not long enough for it to attack the _Enterprise_ as the _Exeter_ came in guns blazing, firing her torpedoes and phasers at the Klingon warship.

"_Resistance is futile._"

"Resist THIS, cockbite!" Four more torpedoes hit the K'tinga, tearing into the hull and causing a warp core breach. Meanwhile, the rest of the fleet had converged on the shipyards, firing everything they had at them.

As each Shipyard blew, it destabilized the Energy Vessels with it, causing them to detonate spectacularly.

"All the Klingon ships have been destroyed, and the outpost is secured. No sign of T'Uerell here, but I have no doubt we'll find her at the Ketteract research station. Be prepared for a fight: I'm sure she has more in store for us. Stay tight and close! Kirk out."

* * *

**USS Exeter**_** - bridge**_

* * *

Ron was hating this more and more with each passing second. "So, any bets on what we'll be seeing at Ketteract Station?"

"Likely more of those altered Klingon ships, for one," Shirou remarked. "Apart from that? Who knows?"

"Good thing I had everything moved off the _Exeter_ before we came here," Ron replied.

"Yeah," Shirou said. "I've got a really bad feeling about this… good to know we can abandon ship if we need to without losing any personal effects."

"Set course for the supply depot at the edge of the system and restock our torpedo stores," Ron ordered. "Then set course for the research station. I want this ship ready to kill that Vulcan whore once and for all."

* * *

**Constitution**_**-Class Refit Cruiser **_**USS Enterprise **_**NCC-1701 - Lantaru System**_

* * *

_Admiral's Log, Stardate 7492.1. We've arrived at the outskirts of the system where the Ketteract Research Station is located. I'm not sure what to expect after encountering T'Uerell's alterations to our outer defense posts. My instincts tell me to be cautious._

_Our most recent intelligence places T'Uerell at the research station itself. Finally! We have her within our reach. With all the havoc she has wrought upon the Federation, one can only wonder what happened to her Vulcan senses._

_Starfleet Command is most insistent that Doctor Ketteract and his research be saved. If I didn't know better, I'd say they place his well-being above that of his fellow researchers. Captain Pinkerton keeps muttering something about a 'Kuban Sanjuichi' whenever those orders get mentioned, but I have not asked him what he means by that yet._

_In any case, I fully intend to take back what she has stolen. Whatever it takes to bring her destructive tendencies to an end, I'm prepared to do._

* * *

The fleet slowly approached the edge of the system, with the Exeter and Enterprise ready to engage whatever they ran into. "_Admiral Kirk, this is Captain Somerset. We're approaching the target area. Sensors have detected the presence of the Seleya near the station and my battle group is moving to intercept._"

"We're right behind you, Sommerset!" Kirk replied. "Hold on!"

"_Admiral! Something is wrong!_" Somerset reported. "_Our shields are losing power fast - we've lost partial coverage! Correction: We've lost all shield power! We're hit! Secondary Hull Rupture! Decompression on multiple decks! We're losing her!_" the transmission dissolved into static.

"…_I swore I heard a Wilhelm Scream there,_" Ron remarked.

Kirk heard multiple slaps at that - likely facepalms. "Sensor scan now," he ordered. "I want to know what the hell happened!"

Spock began working, scanning the area. "Admiral, I am detecting several objects in the system," he reported. "They seem to be draining power from any and all objects and transferring it to the defense grid."

"_Then we need to destroy the damn things,_" Ron remarked.

"Not possible, Captain," Spock informed. "They are made of solid neutronium."

"_What, like that planet killer?_" Ron asked. "_Fuck, that makes our lives harder._"

"_What about overloading them?_" Shirou asked. "_Triggering some kind of feedback loop? Some way to get them to shut down or destroy themselves?_"

"I am detecting a subspace carrier wave connecting the objects, but we would need to be within their range of effect to cause the feedback pulse," Spock reported.

"_Meaning someone's going to need to play aggro to pull the ships away just to make sure anyone gets close without being shot at,_" Ron remarked. "_We're the best people for that job, Admiral: you fuck up those things and we'll keep you safe._"

"Affirmative, _Exeter_," Kirk replied. He'd seen what the ship could do. "Good luck."

"_You need that luck more than we do,_" Ron remarked. "Exeter_, moving in to engage. Riza, attack pattern Pinkerton Kappa!_"

The 'Klingon' ships began moving away from the dampener, having detected the _Exeter_ moving in. While that was going on, the _Enterprise_ closed in on the dampener, sending out a beam from its' deflector dish and beginning the overload sequence.

The Klingons attempted to go back, but they had a reminder of their biggest threat shooting at them from behind as the _Exeter_ continued to drag them back. "_You're not going anywhere, fuckfaces!_" Ron called out.

"Spock, status on the feedback pulse?" Kirk asked.

"The dampening field has been shut down, Admiral," Spock reported. "There are two more in the system, however."

"That means the defense grid is still active," Kirk replied. "Captain Pinkerton, continue to do what you're doing."

"_Not like you can stop us, Admiral!_" Ron informed. "_Riza, attack pattern Pinkerton Delta!_"

The _Enterprise_ moved in while the _Exeter_ continued to distract the enemy ships. A few moments later, the second one was disabled, then the third one.

"Kirk to fleet," Kirk informed. "The defence grid is down! Set course for the research station, but stay tight and close!"

_Enterprise_, _Tempest_, _Thresher_, and _Entete_ moved in, along with the _Exeter_. That was when they spotted the _Seleya_ and a massive… thing.

"What in the name of-?!" Kirk exclaimed.

"_Ah, the legendary Admiral James Kirk,_" T'Uerell remarked. "_History seems to note you a special chapter. Withdraw your forces, and you will leave unharmed._"

Before Kirk could reply, Ron interjected. "_Interesting proposal, Commander,_" he said. "_Here's my counteroffer._" The _Exeter_ rushed past the _Enterprise_, firing everything she had. "_DIE, YOU VULCAN WHORE!_"

The shots hit the _Seleya's_ shields, forcing the Vulcan ship to return fire. The two ships exchanged volleys for a moment, and though the _Exeter_ was taking most of the damage, the _Seleya_ wasn't completely unscathed.

"_Omega belongs to me, now, Admiral,_" T'Uerell remarked. "_Goodbye. I wonder what effect will happen to history if you die this day._"

The _Seleya_ turned to run, but not before Ron yelled one last indignation at her: "_GET BACK HERE, YOU VULCAN WHORE!_"

A sigh was heard before the link was cut. "_Why do you Pinkertons always say that?_"

The _Seleya_ jumped to warp, with the _Exeter_ unable to give chase ue to her warp nacelles taking damage.

"She's escaped, but there's still one thing we can deal with," Kirk remarked. "_Enterprise_ to fleet: Weapons free! Concentrate fire on that large vessel! Spock, what can you tell me about it?"

"Incredible power level, Admiral," Spock replied. "Beyond even that of V'ger." The ultimate nightmare fuel. V'ger had enough firepower to take out three _K'tinga_-Class ships as though swatting a fly and if it weren't for the heavy-duty refit, the _Enterprise _would have joined them. And this thing was WORSE? "There are four spheres enhancing the larger one's capabilities," he continued. "We need to destroy them in order to stop the sphere from escaping. The _Exeter_ is badly damaged, as well: we cannot protect the _Exeter_ and stop the sphere."

"_We're almost out of Torpedoes, too,_" Shirou remarked. "_Ron, any ideas?_"

"_Just one,_" Ron replied. "Enterprise_, take out the smaller spheres. We'll handle the rest._"

"How-"

"_Admiral, with respect, shut the fuck up and do as I say!_" Ron said. "_Take out those spheres!_"

As the fleet went to work, the _Exeter_ went completely motionless and silent. After they had taken out the first sphere, Spock reported, "That has reduced its functions slightly, Admiral: Namely its ability to self-repair is almost gone at this point." He then checked his displays again. "Also, it seems the _Exeter_ is… Admiral, the _Exeter_ is deploying shuttlecraft."

"What? Patch me through to the _Exeter_!" Kirk ordered.

"_No need, Captain,_" Ron informed. "Exeter_ shuttle _Amun-Ra_ to _Enterprise_: we're evacuating the _Exeter_. I've had Riza set up a collision course. We're going to shove the old girl down that fucker's throat. The warp core breach will kill it, but I want to make sure my crew escapes this alive. Open the bay doors and we'll land._"

Kirk took a few seconds to think about it, and realized it was the best plan. "All right," he replied. "All ships, continue taking out the remaining spheres, but at the same time take in the _Exeter_ crew. Once the last of them is aboard and the last sphere is destroyed, we'll make our way out of the sector."

The shuttles began landing on the Enterprise, which had turned to make loading the escape craft easier. "Exeter collision imminent." Spock reported, seconds before the elder Constitution rammed the sphere, the saucer crumpling in the process before the strain was too much and the connecting neck snapped. The rest of the ship skidded sideways, then hit the sphere and exploded, doing heavy damage to it. It turned out to be one of the worst choices they could have made.

"Admiral, I am detecting a resonance cascade in the sphere's power core," Spock reported. "The energy reading is massive."

"What in blazes were they using to power that thing?!" Kirk asked. "Do we have all of the _Exeter_'s crew aboard?"

"_We do, Admiral,_" came the report from the shuttlebay. "_Captain Pinkerton's shuttle was the last to land, just seconds ago._"

"Then all ships, get out of here, Maximum Warp!" Kirk ordered. "That ship is going critical!"

As the fleet turned and warped away, a massive geyser of fire erupted from the sphere seconds before it detonated with force equivalent to a supernova, the shockwave chasing the fleet all the way out of the sector as it tore up subspace behind them.

* * *

_**Earth - San Francisco - Starfleet Command**_

* * *

All of the captains involved in the so-called 'Lantaru Incident', including Ron and his senior staff, sat at the long table as the room was soundproofed.

Ishmael looked at his friend and captain, who looked VERY pissed off. "It's been four days, Ron," he began. "Seriously-"

"The _Exeter_ was MY ship. Our HOME for 15 FUCKING YEARS. If the brass don't have a damn good fucking reason-"

"Watch your mouth, Captain." Ron glanced at a man wearing a variation of the Starfleet uniform, only all black. "All your questions will be answered."

"Sanjuichi. Fucking figured you were in on this op. You people have hounded me for almost two decades and now, because you love your fucking secrets, you COST ME MY SHIP."

"Sanjuichi?" Kirk asked, raising an eyebrow. "I remember hearing you mutter about a 'Kuban Sanjuichi' a few times during the mission. What _**is**_ it?"

"Our proper title is Section 31, Admiral Kirk," the man in the black uniform replied. "We are a… specialized division of Starfleet Intelligence that operates entirely off the books."

Kirk looked at Ron, who looked like he was ready to murder the man just by looking at him. "And from Captain Pinkerton's… rather vocal-"

"He's quite familiar with us, Admiral," the Section 31 agent replied. "We've had him work on several operations that require his… special touch. You've seen it, haven't you? With a _Miranda_-Class ship, he disabled dozens of Klingon ships at Makus. With the _Exeter_, he became the most feared man in the Alpha Quadrant, making a lot of people question attacking the Federation."

"They don't like telling people things, Kirk," Ron informed. "They're as bad as their counterparts in the Star Empire."

The man clearly took offense to being compared to the Tal Shiar. "Please, Captain, don't compare us to them." He then looked at Kirk. "Anyway, given your report on the Lantaru Incident, we felt it was appropriate that you know the full details of what Doctor Ketteract was working on out there."

"After you COST ME MY SHIP. If we knew what that… THING was capable of, I wouldn't've did what I did! T'Uerell forced my hand, but you fuckers are ultimately responsible for this!"

"Stand down, Captain," Kirk replied. "Let's hear what he has to say before you do anything rash."

The Section 31 officer walked toward the podium, clearing his throat. "Good day, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jonathan Blackwell. If you don't know-"

Ron rudely coughed to remind him of something.

"My mistake. The only one who does know is Captain Pinkerton, and that is because my organization has needed his services in the past. I am a member of a branch of Starfleet Intelligence known as Section 31."

"Fuckers take the name from the old Earth Starfleet charter: Article 14, Section 31."

Blackwell wasn't liking Ron's interruptions, but S31 still needed him. "Yes, well, anyway - The research Doctor Ketteract was performing was in an attempt to discover a new energy source - one that could be used to power starships indefinitely, without the need for refueling."

"But how? That should be impossible!"

"Vacuum energy or something like that?"

"Can't be! It's too-"

"Captains, Admirals, please!" Blackwell called out, and then waited for the room to quiet down. "The process is a little beyond me, but it involved refining boronite ore. It created this."

A holoprojector made the image appear. "Dr. Ketteract called it 'Omega'," Blackwell said.

Most of them missed the reference. The _Exeter_ crew, on the other hand... "The last letter of the Greek alphabet, meaning the most powerful," Ron remarked.

"Correct. We have never created Omega before, but the theories on the potential power this thing generates appear to be true. Unfortunately, Omega is also clearly highly unstable."

"Just like you retards!" Ron snapped.

Blackwell's eye actually twitched. "We sent a ship to Lantaru after the incident. Three lightyears of subspace are just… gone now."

"Something ELSE you fuckers caused because you DIDN'T TELL US." Ron remarked

Blackwell was at his limit. "Well, then CAPTAIN, what do you suggest?" he asked.

"That we make sure if anyone tries this again, the captain knows what the fuck he or she needs to do! Stop being idiots for once!"

"Pinkerton does have a point," Kirk informed. "It should remain secret so that no one is tempted to try again, but if someone does, there should be a system in place such that the Captain of the ship that spots it is informed at the very least." He paused. "We also need to make it so that if these… 'Omega Molecules' are discovered, every effort that can be taken to destroy them safely _**is**_ taken… even if it goes against the General Orders."

"Admiral Kirk, you have come up with the best suggestion," Blackwell remarked. "Captain Pinkerton?"

Ron glared at Blackwell. "I'm against keeping this from the crew. What if they are unable to contact Starfleet and request a specialist team? The crew WILL need to be informed then."

"How would they NOT be able to make contact, Captain?" Blackwell asked. "Getting stranded in the Delta Quadrant? It won't happen. If it does happen, you have every right to say 'I told you so', though. In this case, I believe we should label this Directive Zero. For future captains, it will simply be known… as the Omega Directive. It will supercede all General Orders, including General Order 4 and even the Prime Directive."

Shirou nodded. "Not too keen about that last part," he admitted, "but when it comes to the choice between the safety of the galaxy and not influencing a developing civilization… the safety of the galaxy likely has the higher priority."

Ron snorted before speaking in his native tongue. "Ōku no nīzu ga shōsū no nīzu o uwamawaru. Leave it to Sanjuichi to make a sale."

"And as for your ship, Captain…" Blackwell began.

Ron made a glance at the S31 bastard. "What?" he asked.

"We have taken care of your issue," Blackwell replied. "The USS_ Ptolemaeus_ is under construction at San Francisco Yard. She's a new ship: _Excelsior_-Class. She won't be ready for a few years, and for some reason I can't understand, your crew is so loyal I think Section 31 would have a hard time relocating them. As such, we're reassigning you to Earth space. And you get a special duty."

"Like what?"

Blackwell got his revenge. "You get to teach. At Starfleet Academy."

Blackwell was not expecting Ron to lunge out of his seat, draw a knife, and charge the podium, screaming, "_**DIE, YOU SON OF A WHORE!**_"

In the end, Ron didn't kill the bastard (Blackwell had a NASTY scar from the incident, though), Ron was knocked out (although how he stood after taking hits from a phaser set to maximum stun and was STILL STANDING after the hits was beyond all of them) and the _Exeter _crew were reassigned to Earth while they waited for their new ship to be finished.

* * *

_Admiral's Personal Log, supplemental. I've failed. It has been my charge to apprehend this woman, who has been a destructive blight upon the Federation for the last hundred years. T'Uerell has been with us since the founding of the Federation, and there's no telling how much longer she'll be out here. Her purpose unknown, and her power quite formidable, I fear what she could do, given time._

_I've submitted my official report to Starfleet concerning the Ketteract Incident, as well as had an 'unofficial debriefing' by Section 31, which I had not known existed until now. After learning of Doctor Ketteract's Omega Particle research I suggested that the details be sealed and steps taken to ensure this never happens again. Aside from the destructive power of a single molecule of Omega, it has destroyed subspace in a three light-year radius around the Lantaru Sector. With such potentially destructive power at T'Uerell's fingertips, I feel extremely… uneasy…_

_Starfleet has assigned a commission to develop an Omega Directive concerning this eyes only matter._

_Sometimes the arrogance of man is what gets us into so much trouble. Hopefully, the next generation will be better…_

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: TMP Arc, done in a single chapter!**

**Ron the True Fan: …Kinda…**

**Takeshi Yamato: Well, yeah, but next time's more a transition chapter more than a continuation of the TMP Arc. T'Uerell is at it again, and this time her antics destroy a planet, and its debris threatens a populated system! Who will be there to protect the thousands of innocents from the equivalent of multiple Char's Counter-Attack Axis Drops?**

**117Jorn: None other than one of my favorite Star Trek characters - JEAN LUC PICARD! :D**

**Ron the True Fan: Lost Era, motherfuckers! until then...**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	10. Story 3 Part 8: Legacy 11

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**Constellation**_**-Class Cruiser **_**USS Stargazer **_**NCC-2893 - Edge of Romulan Neutral Zone**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 10372.6. While on a survey mission to Galorndon Core, we've received word from a Federation Listening Post along the Neutral Zone that a disturbance has been detected involving several Romulan ships and an older Vulcan vessel._

* * *

"Captain, the Romulans appear to be engaged in battle with the unknown ship."

Daithan Ruhalter, Captain of the _Stargazer_, looked at the his third officer, Lieutenant Jean-luc Picard. "Full sensor scan: I want to know what's happening out there," he ordered.

"Understood, Captain," Picard replied. "Scanning now."

The tactical situation appeared on the screen: three _V'Melak_-Class warbirds and a practically ancient _Suurok_-Class cruiser.

"Good Lord, what sort of mess have the Romulans gotten us into NOW?"

The _Suurok_ ignored the fire of the Warbirds, which was barely denting her shields, and fired something into a nearby planet.

"What in the hell? The planet's been turned into molten rock!" The _Stargazer_ was far away from the battle, but when the planet exploded, it created a Class-5 shockwave. To put things in comparison, a Class-1 was roughly the size of the Genesis Device's detonation. A Class-12 was practically a supernova without being a supernova. This was roughly midway between the two. "Brace for contact! Raise-"

The shockwave slammed into the _Stargazer_, causing massive damage and sparks to fly as consoles exploded.

In the aftermath of the blast, the highest-ranking officer standing was Picard. "Vigo, raise shields!" he ordered as he looked around for the Captain.

Not the best choice Picard ever made, as he found the Captain on the deck, literally missing half his face. Not a pretty way to die.

"Jean-Luc! We've been hit badly: major damage to the outer hull!"

The Stargazer's 40 year old hull had taken a massive pounding, but not enough to kill the ship off.

"The Captain - Captain Ruhalter is down! Medical team to the bridge!"

The first officer was in much better shape, but in no way fit to command: the man was unconscious.

"What are we going to do, Jean-Luc?!"

"I'm taking command. Helm, bring us about: full impulse, get us some distance!"

"On it," the Helmsman replied as the ship began moving away, getting further away from the destroyed planet. In the distance, they could see the Vulcan ship moving in their general direction.

"Open a channel to the Vulcan starship," Picard ordered.

"Channel open."

"Attention, unidentified vessel, this is l-Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Stargazer. You are entering Federation territory. Return to Romulan space!"

"No response, Jean-Luc: they're ignoring us and heading deeper into Federation space."

"Good. We're in no shape for a fight. We need to reach Starbase 61." As the ship turned towards Starbase 61, Picard asked, "Do we still have sensors, Vigo?"

"Barely: the pallets are still there, but we don't have that much power left. It's the planet, or at least what's left of it. The core completely collapsed!"

"What about stellar debris?" Picard asked. "Give me a bearing."

"Computing that now," Vigo replied. "A large portion of the debris will pass through the… Phidian Star System!" The eyes of everyone on the Bridge widened at that - there were three Federation Colony Worlds there, all densely populated. If even one piece of debris struck a single planet, the results would be catastrophic.

"_**Best possible speed**_ to Starbase 61," Picard ordered. "And open a channel to them - we'll need more ships."

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Starbase 61**_

_**U.S.S. **_**Eagle**_** NCC-956**_

* * *

"What the _fuck _have the Rommy's done now?" Captain Naomi Takeo muttered on the bridge of her ship, having watched the whole spectacle from her bridge as the ship had docked with Starbase 61, along with two other Federation Starships that were in the area at the time: The _Ambassador-_class USS _Gandhi_, and the _Excelsior-_class refit USS _Berlin._

The _Gandhi _was a fairly new ship: the Ambassador-Class had only entered service two years before, and the most recent ship commissioned was continuing a great legacy: the USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C. As the newest ship class, it incorporated some of the most advanced technology of the day: isolinear computers, advanced shields and phaser arrays, and a more advanced warp drive. The _Eagle_, on the other hand, was nearly pushing 100 years, and was still using 2290s era technology, but that was because they were going to decommission her soon. There was just no way to make her last any longer. However at least now, Naomi knowing very well what must be done now, this would be the _Eagle's_ swansong before she gets mothballed.

"Ma'am, we've got a hail incoming from the _Berlin_," her Comm Officer replied, causing Naomi to smile. She and the _Berlin_'s Captain, Haruka Yamato, were childhood friends - they'd met during a meeting of their respective parents, who were also good friends. When they'd started exploring their sexuality, they'd discovered an attraction to each other that wasn't quite love, but deeper than lust. So, about once a month (sometimes more frequently), they'd go out for a night on the town and… relieve pent-up tensions.

"Patch it through," Naomi said, nodding.

"_Hey there, Naomi,_" Haruka began as her image appeared on the viewscreen, revealing Haruka's brown hair and violet eyes, just like her ancestors', only her hair fell freely to the middle of her back. "_You see all that, too?_"

"I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it," Naomi said, shaking her head. "Just what the _HELL _have the Rommy's done now?"

"_Might not be Romulans - They were certainly involved, but I don't think they were the cause of it,_" Haruka remarked. "_Some of the Sensor Readings I got from that event matched some of the readings Kaa-san and Tou-san wrote about in their journals._"

Naomi rose an eyebrow. "Wait… you talking about what they went through during _that _incident?" she asked.

"_Yeah,_" Naomi replied. "_Kaa-san was especially thorough about the energy signature they detected from the _Seleya_, in case anyone in the family ran into her again… and that 'unknown ship's' energy signature matched it _**perfectly**_._"

"Well, shit," Naomi muttered. "Well, we can go for a manhunt later, but right now we've got much more bigger problems."

"_This is the _Gandhi," came the voice of the _Gandhi's_ Captain over the comm channel. "_Cut the chatter: we have work to do._" The Gandhi's captain was David Garfield Pinkerton, and was related to the MIA Ronald Pinkerton, which they had only heard of in passing. Their parents always seemed to stop talking when his name came up.

"_Understood, _Gandhi," Haruka replied. "_Those fragments look pretty big - hopefully we can get some help, otherwise this might be tricky…_"

* * *

**USS Stargazer**_** - 1 hour later - Starbase 61**_

* * *

_Acting Captain's Log, supplemental: Captain Ruhalter is dead. After reaching Starbase 61, we have discovered that there are only three other Federation starships in the system. We have very few resources to aid us in this catastrophe, so whatever we have will have to count twice over. If we fail, millions of lives will be lost._

* * *

"The sensor arrays should be able to alert us of the stellar debris entering the system," Picard informed. "We should take this time to reduce the amount of debris entering the system. _Stargazer_ out."

The four ships warped to the leading edge of the oncoming debris cloud, and immediately set to work. _Eagle_ and _Berlin_ worked together, taking down any fragments that looked like they might be heading towards either the Sensor Arrays or any of the planets, often doubling up their Phaser fire on one target while their Photon Torpedoes were unleashed against completely separate targets.

The larger _Gandhi_ fired her type-VII phasers at the debris, clearing it away from hitting Phidian IV. The _Ambassador_-Class ship was effectively a 568-meter long turret. "Gandhi_ to fleet: we're clearing out as much fragments as possible, but unless we either get extra assistance or the debris lessens up, we are going to get overwhelmed._"

"_Starbase 61 to all ships,_" came the voice of the Starbase 61 Station Commander. "_We've been monitoring the situation - the debris entering the system is steadily increasing, but I believe we can be of some assistance._"

"_How?_" Haruka asked. "_It's not like you can move as freely as a Starship!_"

"_We've made modifications to the defense turrets near the starbase, boosting their power and range,_" the Station Commander replied. "_If you can tow them into position with your Tractor Beams, they should be able to make your job much easier._"

"Understood," Picard replied as _Stargazer_ finished off another fragment. "We'll begin towing them into place immediately. _Stargazer_ out."

The _Stargazer_ headed back to the starbase as fast as it could, still suffering from damage to her engines from the detonation. "I don't think we can keep this up for long, Jean-Luc: the engines are starting to malfunction. If we push them any harder, they'll blow!"

"Do what you can to keep them online," Jean-Luc said. "_Eagle_, you're faster than we are: I believe we're going to need your assistance in putting the turrets into position."

"_Say no more!_" Naomi said, as the _Eagle _quickly returned to the starbase, engaging its tractor beam around the first turret. "_We'll move these over the planets ASAP! You just worry about the other fragments!_"

"Thank you, Eagle," Jean-Luc replied, as the _Stargazer_ moved back into the fray, her engineering teams doing their level best to keep her engines operational.

"Berlin_ to _Gandhi_,_" Haruka said over the comm channels. "_I think there are more platforms than there are planets we need to protect - think we might be able to just Tractor one and pull it behind us as we move through the debris, letting the platform clear large swaths of the debris?_"

"_The only ship big enough to tow one of the turrets and not get slowed down is mine, Captain,_" David replied. "_Helm, move us into position and lower shields._" The _Gandhi_ turned toward the starbase, slightly slower due to her large mass, but that mass was coming in handy now. As soon as the _Ambassador_-Class ship was in range, the _Gandhi_ locked a tractor beam onto one of the turrets, then turned back toward the debris field. "Helm, attack pattern Delta."

"_Understood,_" the Helmsman replied as the _Gandhi_ moved into the debris field, the turret behind it mowing down large swaths of debris in its wake. Meanwhile, the _Eagle_ and _Berlin_ finished moving the rest of the turrets into position.

"_Starbase 61 to all ships,_" the Station Commander announced. "_We've picked up a massive piece of stellar debris entering the edge of the system. It's far too large for your weapons to damage._"

"_We could set our torpedoes to their maximum yield,_" David remarked. "_Captain, that would only make matters worse,_" the Station Commander replied, "Stargazer_, any suggestions?_"

Picard looked at the tactical map. "Hmm… we could use kinetic impacts," he remarked, "use our Tractor Beams to tow other fragments into the larger one."

"_It'll be slow going for most of you,_" David informed. "_The _Berlin_ and the _Gandhi_ are the only ships that can tow those things and not get slowed down in the process. Meaning, Captain Yamato, I'm going to need your help._"

"_Understood,_" Haruka replied. "_We'll do our best. Naomi, think you can cover us from any other debris fragments? We're going to need to focus entirely on towing pieces into that large one, so we won't be able to deal with any that might threaten us._"

"_I've got you covered,_" Naomi said, "_We've moved all the platforms, so we can focus on the fragments now. We've got your back._"

"_Thanks, Naomi,_" Haruka replied. "_I'll owe you dinner once we're done with all this. Now let's get to work!_"

The two largest ships locked a tractor beam onto a fragment before turning on the massive, moon-sized object heading into the system. "Fuck me, that thing's half the size of Luna!"

"That just makes it a bigger target, Commander. Ensign, I know you've been looking into my database, so you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"C-Captain?"

"Attack pattern Pinkerton Zeta."

The _Ambassador_-Class performed a skid turn before pitching up 45 degrees, beginning to spiral around the large fragment, releasing the Tractor at the right moment to allow the fragment they were towing to slam into the larger one.

The _Berlin_ was a bit less flashy as it came in from behind the large fragment at high speed, cutting the tractor and ducking down below it as the smaller fragment the ship had been towing impacted with the larger one.

"We're damaged the fragment, but we haven't destroyed it yet," Picard reported. "Another one should do the trick, Captain."

"_We're working on it: some of our RCS clusters overloaded during that turn. It seems that there's only a few pilots who can pull that maneuver in a starship, and both of them are dead. Berlin, you're going to have to do this alone for now!_"

"_Understood,_" Haruka replied as the _Berlin_ tractored another fragment, coming straight at the large one again before releasing the smaller fragment to slam into it, destroying the large fragment.

"Excellent work, everyone," Picard informed. "All of the fragments have been either destroyed or diverted from the planets. Well done."

"_Understood, _Stargazer_. Care to tell us how this all happened?_" David asked.

As they all returned to Starbase 61, Picard informed them all about the encounter with the older Vulcan ship, and what it had done…

* * *

**USS Stargazer**_** - Starbase 61 - two days later**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 10374.8: This is my first entry as captain of a starship, although I wish my command bars hadn't come at such a high cost. With the loss of Captain Ruhalter and several of my crewmates, I grieve for us all. However, they died upholding the highest traditions of Starfleet, proudly rising to a challenge and attempting to overcome great odds. Our friends and comrades will be missed. _

_I will endeavor to be a worthy captain to such a fine crew and such a fine ship._

_I do regret that Starfleet has been unable to determine the whereabouts of the vessel which brought the Romulans to our doorstep. Perhaps, in time, we'll be able to piece together what really happened here today in an effort to give it meaning._

* * *

_**Starbase 61 - Guest Quarters**_

* * *

Haruka smiled as Naomi walked into the room they'd requested together. "Hey there, Naomi," she said. "How are things on your ship?"

"Good, I suppose..." Naomi said, sighing as she flopped down onto the bed. "Just wish they weren't gonna decommission her in a few years… _Eagle _was my first command, and well… I just got attached to her, ya know? I know I'll probably be assigned something better but… just won't be the same…"

Haruka sighed in agreement as she sat next to Naomi. "Yeah, I hear ya," she replied. "You serve on a ship long enough… command her long enough… almost turns into… well… home."

"Yeah..." Naomi said with a sigh. "It's just gonna feel… different…" She then seemed to bite her lower lip a bit. "Hey uhh… Haruka? We're… friends, right?"

"Yeah," Haruka replied. "Friends who sleep with each other once a month, or more often if either of us is stressed, but yeah, you're definitely my best friend." She cocked her head inquisitively. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Naomi muttered, a bit of red reaching her face. "Have you ever thought about… being… _more _than… friends?"

Haruka was a bit startled by the question. She had been recently feeling… deeper… emotions for Naomi, but hadn't said anything, for fear that it might destroy their friendship if Naomi didn't feel the same way. "I… y… yeah…" she said after a moment. "I have, but I never said anything, cause I was worried what might happen if you felt… differently…"

Naomi blinked in surprise, looking at Haruka "R-Really?" she asked, "I-I mean… I… I felt the same way and all… I'd have brought it up sooner but… I… I didn't want to ruin what we already had, I mean…"

Haruka smiled. "I… I guess we were both nervous about rejection, without realizing we had no cause for those worries, huh?" she asked. "Well, might as well say it properly…" She leaned in close to Naomi and whispered, "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru..." Naomi whispered back, before the two's lips met in a passionate kiss once again, only it felt much more different than before.

Haruka was ecstatic, knowing that her childhood friend, who she'd come to love over the course of their lives working together, sharing experiences, and sharing each other's bodies, loved her back. Her tongue slipped out from her mouth to begin exploring Naomi's, even as her hands began to dip lower…

Before anything could happen, however, the door opened. "Captain Takeo - JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" The intruder (who was clearly a man) jumped back and landed on his ass. "LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Naomi's face turned beet red. "I-I-I-I did!" she said, before glaring at Haruka. "Haruka-chan!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Haruka replied. "I made sure to lock the door whenever I came back into the room and you were already there!"

"Well, I didn't unlock it! Christ!" The door shut again after he crawled out.

Haruka sighed. "Do we want to see what he wants, or…" She smiled sultrily as she laid a hand upon Naomi's breasts. "…shall we continue?"

Naomi blushed, but smirked a bit. "Computer, lock the door," she said as the door was automatically locked. "Now… where were we?"

Haruka smiled as she claimed Naomi's lips again…

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Legacy Mission 11, DONE!**

**Ron the True Fan: And the running gag continues. (Chuckles)**

**117Jorn: And one more generation added into the Takeo, Yamato, and Pinkerton families - and next chapter, we start on the next gen! **

**Takeshi Yamato: And we also meet my favorite (and most Badass) of the five main Trek Captains! That's right: Ben Sisko, the man who Punched Q In The Face!**

**117Jorn: Still nothing compared to the guy who kicked Q in the nads in Star Trek Borg. **

**Ron the True Fan: That man is a brave fuck. We all owe him for that.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Anyway, until next time,**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	11. Story 3 Part 9: Legacy 12

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

* * *

**USS Defiant **_**NX**_**-**_**74205 - Itari System**_

* * *

_Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 45252.6. After departing Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for a test flight of the newly completed _USS Defiant_, we have arrived in the Itari System, where I've found disturbing evidence of a Romulan incursion into Federation Space. Starfleet Command has been notified of our discovery, and nearby starships are en route to our position._

_The Itarian Nebula was chosen as a proving ground for the _Defiant's_ trial run because of isolation from prying eyes. Yet, here I stand, with the wreckage of a Romulan Warbird _**well**_ within our borders. Starfleet has been concerned by the active re-emergence of the Romulan Star Empire in recent months - their actions seem to be getting bolder with each new encounter, such as their most recent attempt to conquer Vulcan._

_As a matter of even greater concern, my Chief Engineer has informed me that upon entering Itari, our Warp Drive has become mysteriously inoperative. Until other Federation Starships arrive, it is our duty to scout the area surrounding the Nebula, to determine what, if any, Romulan Presence still lingers._

_Though this was supposed to be the _Defiant's_ first trial run in a simulated exercise, I can't wait to see what her capabilities truly are._

* * *

"THAT'S something I never thought I would get to see. At least this close." The sight of a D'deridex-Class warbird hung on the screen, full of holes and utterly dead. "Let's get a scan of the warbird: we've never had the opportunity to get a good look at-"

A series of Disruptor bolts impacted the Warbird, destroying it as _**three more**_ Warbirds decloaked behind it.

After a moment, they opened up a hail. "_Your vessel is not known to us,_" the Romulan Commander said. "_State your intentions here._"

"I am Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko, and I could ask YOU the same question. Give me a reason why you have violated the Neutral Zone, violating the Treaty of Algeron yet again."

"_I am Commander Valerious of the Tal Shiar_" Commander Valerious replied. "_We do as we will, even without YOUR approval. Our intelligence has placed a dangerous individual in this area._"

"Am I to assume the disruption field inhibiting our Warp Drive is your doing?" Sisko asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"_As I said, Terran, we are waiting for our prey,_" Valerious replied.

"If you want to capture a criminal, you need to go through the proper channels, Valerious!" Sisko informed. "You can't just-"

"_Do you take us for fools, Sisko?!_" Valerious demanded. "_Your new Vulcan weapons will not stop us!_"

Sisko blinked. "Vulcan weapons? What in the _**HELL**_ are you talking about?" he demanded. "We don't attack our neighbors, no matter how aggressive they become!"

"_You lie!_" Valerious replied. "_I have seen first hand what your allies did to one of our worlds, and yet one of your ships was unharmed by the Vulcan Assassin you sent into our space! She plagued us for years, and now we will know vengeance!_"

"I don't know what you're basing your intelligence off of," Sisko remarked, "but the Federation has _**NEVER**_ attacked without a good cause, and _**YOU**_ are clearly violating Federation space. I can't just leave you here to your own-" "**ENOUGH!**" Valerious yelled. "_I grow tired of this, and __**YOU**__ are more useful to me dead then alive and interfering in my plans. Soon, your Federation will know the true might of the Romulan Star Empire!_"

"Commander, they've closed the channel and they've powered weapons!" Sisko's sensor operator reported.

"Ensign, get us into that nebula, now!" Sisko ordered, the ship beginning to move as the Romulans opened fire…

* * *

**Akira**_**-Class **_**USS Spector**_** NCC-63898, on approach to the Itari system…**_

* * *

_Tactical Officer's Log, Stardate 45252.7. It's been about a year since Haruka-nee's death at Wolf 359. Part of me still thinks we might have made a difference if we were there, but from what I've heard we might have ended up dead, too. Just have to move on, and focus on the here and now._

_We're responding to a report from Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko about Romulan Ships entering our territory. No clue what they're doing so far from their own territory, but it can't be good._

_On another topic, I've asked Fumiko-chan to dinner tonight. We've been dating for a couple of months, now, and we really seem to go well together. I think we're ready to take the next step in our relationship, so I've made the preparations to make it a night to remember. I just hope that when I pop the question, she says yes…_

* * *

**Miranda-**_**class **_**USS Brattain **_**NCC-21166, on approach to the Itari system...**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 45252.7. While doing some more tests on the upgrades the _Brattain _has been given after command was handed down to me, we received a report from Sisko about Romulan ships in our territory. As per protocol, and being one of the few Federation Starships in the area, we have set course to assist. _

_I must admit, I am a bit… uncertain if proceeding into the Itari system is a good idea. Its been over a year since we recovered the _Brattain _from the Tyken's Rift where _Enterprise _discovered her after her crew all killed themselves, having gone insane. Much of the crew are still pretty green, we've only need to deal with the pirate every now and then, not a full-on military engagement. And not only that but the _Miranda-_class is slowly getting outdated. It's not like the Connies, it's not easy to refit. I'll need to rely on her speed and not her firepower if this is going to pull off. _

_Thankfully, I've Sutura at the helm - and I can trust her more than anyone else. She helped me get through the loss of my mom at Wolf 359… I still wish there was something we could've done, but what difference would a single aging _Miranda-_class light cruiser do against a Borg Cube? _

_Anyways, we should be rendezvousing with the other ships who responded to the _Defiant's_ call. I dare not say more, else I tempt Murphy…._

* * *

**Galaxy**_**-Class **_**USS Damascus**_** NCC-71948 - Near Itari system**_

* * *

_First Officer's Log, Stardate 45252.7: We're on course for the Itarian system upon receiving a call for assistance. When the Captain heard that the _Enterprise_ was also one of the closest ships...well, to say she threw a shitfit is a MAJOR understatement. It's been two years and she's STILL not over what happened at Wolf 359. Captain Pinkerton STILL has nightmares about that. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid._

* * *

**Galaxy**_**-Class**_** USS Enterprise**_** NCC-1701-D - Outskirts of Itari System**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 45252.8. Starfleet has ordered the _Enterprise_, _Spector_, _Brattain_, and _Damascus_ to the Itarian Nebula in response to a rather disturbing report from one of our vessels undergoing a routine training flight in the area. With little intelligence to go on, and no sign of the _Defiant_, we have begun an extensive scan of the surrounding area to discover what may have happened to her. _

_Commander la Forge reports that all systems are functioning properly, however, we seem to be unable to create a stable Warp Field. Sensors indicate that this system is littered with objects that are giving off inverse graviton bursts - they seem to be having a destabilizing effect on our Warp Fields. We're also detecting something - a faint signal coming from within the nebula. It seems to be a Federation Transponder. We should move to investigate._

* * *

Four Federation starships hung at the edge of the Itarian nebula, which was a Mutara-Class monster that, while not interfering with their sensors, would make their shields inoperable. "Picard to all ships," Picard ordered. "Move into the nebular cloud. The transponder may belong to the _Defiant_."

"Spector_ copies,_" the _Spector's_ Captain replied, the ship beginning moving to follow the _Enterprise_ in.

"Brattain _copies,_" the _Brattain's_ Captain responded, as it too began to follow the _Enterprise _on its left flank.

The only ship that did not reply was the Damascus. Instead of following them, the ship broke off, heading deeper into the system. "Where in the devil-" Picard looked at his ship's counselor, Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi.

"I don't think Captain Pinkerton wants to be anywhere near the _Enterprise_, Captain," she said.

"Any idea why?" Picard asked.

Troi tried to focus, and she cringed. "Her captain is VERY angry," she said. "And I think at you, sir."

Picard took a moment to wonder why, before he remembered hearing there was a Pinkerton on the casualty lists for Wolf 359, and he winced. "I see," he replied, a bit melancholy. Truth be told, part of him still held some guilt over all he'd done as Locutus, and likely always would. And he knew that some families of the victims would likely hold him responsible. He did not realize until now that a Pinkerton was among those killed, and from what he'd heard of them, you did _**not**_ want a Pinkerton angry at you - especially one that was being hailed as a second coming of the Fleet Killer by Starfleet Tactical. Whatever that meant. "I guess we will have to let her do her own thing for now," he said. "Ordering her to maintain formation would likely be counterproductive."

* * *

**USS Damascus**_** - main bridge**_

* * *

It was a good thing there weren't any active telepaths on the _Damascus_, because if there were, they would feel nothing but the rage that seemed to ripple off the ship's master. Ayame Virgilia Pinkerton had been angry for over two years and probably would remain so for a long time to follow. Starfleet Command actually had her on what had been called The List by most Starfleet officers. The List being the list of captains that were candidates to command the _Enterprise_, of course. Ayame wasn't angry at Picard for beating her into the captain's chair of the _Enterprise_-D: in fact, she was happy commanding the Enterprise's younger sister. What she WAS angry about was the fact that Picard murdered her father at Wolf 359. She didn't give a fuck that the Borg had turned him into their mouthpiece. It was STILL Picard's fault.

"Captain, I'm detecting something at the outer edge of one of the nebular clouds," her Science Officer reported. "It's metallic, and seems to be generating a subspace dampening field."

Ayame's face was twisted into a scowl, as usual. "Target it and destroy it," she ordered. "If it's generating the dampening field, I want it gone."

"Understood, Ma'am," her Tactical Officer replied, as he lanced it with Phaser Beams before firing off a couple of Photon Torpedoes, destroying the object.

"Target destroyed, but the field has only dropped slightly," the Science Officer reported. "Scans are showing hundreds of those objects throughout the nebula, Captain - we'll need to destroy a considerable amount of them to regain our ability to Warp, and we do not have the energy or Torpedoes to do that by ourselves."

"Destroy as many of them as possible, and conserve our torpedoes: phasers only. If need be, open the Bussard collectors and draw in nebular gas to restock our deuterium reserves. Since we can't use it, take warp drive offline and divert all warp power to the phaser capacitors. Time to go hunting."

* * *

**USS Enterprise**_** - main bridge**_

* * *

While _Damascus_ was doing its thing, the rest of the small fleet had made it to the Transponder. "It's a Federation Disaster Beacon," Picard realized as they looked at it.

Lieutenant Commander Data looked up from the Ops Station. "Sir, I am detecting an encoded message hidden in the beacon's carrier wave."

"Let's hear it, Mister Data," Picard ordered.

"_This is Lieutenant Commander Sisko of the _Defiant," came Sisko's voice over the speakers. "_We've been under attack by multiple Romulan warbirds, and are hiding within the nebula. It's bought us time, but the Romulans are close to finding us. They've also placed a large number of warp field dampers inside the system, preventing escape. Any Starfleet vessel will need to destroy them all to form a warp bubble and escape._"

"That explains why we can't use our warp drive," Commander William Riker remarked. "Data, any idea where they are?"

Data checked his console. "Uncertain, Commander. I may-" The console beeped, signalling a change in readings. "The field has weakened, but is still prevalent."

Picard shared a look with Riker. "Since I would imagine the _Defiant_ hasn't had the chance to destroy the inhibitors, I would assume that Captain Pinkerton found one," Picard remarked. "Data, can you get a remote link to the _Damascus'_ sensor data? That should help us find more of them."

"I will attempt to do so, but Captain Pinkerton is known for being paranoid," Data replied. "The computer networks are not set up the same way as on the _Enterprise_."

"Considering that the _Damascus_ is known for long patrols along the Neutral Zone, I would imagine the only way to access the network is to be on board the ship itself."

Picard mused for a moment. "Perhaps we can try the direct approach," he said, finally. "Mister Data, send a request to the _Damascus_ for their sensor data - text only. And inform them and the other ships to keep alert for Romulan ships - I'd imagine they are still in the area somewhere."

"Aye sir," Data replied.

* * *

**USS Damascus**

* * *

"Captain, message from the Enterprise," the Communications Officer reported. "They're requesting our sensor data and telling us to be on the lookout for Romulan vessels."

"Rather redundant, considering." Ayame hooked a thumb backwards, attempting to show what she was pointing at. The target was a Romulan Griffin-Class light warbird that was missing most of the 'wings'. Ayame was no Ronald Pinkerton (her father had often complained of her grandfather attempting to pressure him to excel as a 'fleet killer', like her granduncle) but she was very good at making starships not exist. She nearly beat the Kobayashi Maru, but due to certain circumstances, still lost. Still, tactical simulations made her and the Damascus a force multiplier, and as such, she was posted to the greatest danger area: the Neutral Zone. That also made her the furthest ship from Wolf 359 when the call went out. 'I missed the Enterprise by 10 fucking minutes!' "Send Picard his precious data. We have better things to do. Continue the search!"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

* * *

**USS Enterprise**

* * *

"Receiving the sensor data from the _Damascus_," Data reported. "She has indeed destroyed several Warp Inhibitors, and it appears she has also found and destroyed a few Romulan Scout Ships."

"Well, it appears she doesn't waste any time," Picard remarked, hiding the slight fear that was developing at the full realization of her skills, coupled with the knowledge that she likely held a grudge for what happened to her father. "Pass the data onto the other ships - we will clear inhibitors in a different direction than the _Damascus_ - going in two different directions should enable us to clear the inhibitors faster." Picard didn't mention that this also kept him away from Captain Pinkerton, which she likely needed for peace of mind, and he was quietly wanting because he didn't want her getting mad enough that she turned on him at an inopportune time. "In the meantime, continue searching for the _Defiant._"

"Aye, Captain," Data replied, as the rest of the fleet moved out.

* * *

**USS **_**Brattain**_

* * *

"Steady as she goes, Sutura…" Captain Aren Takeo said, as the _Brattain_ moved through the system. While they could fight, Aren was playing it smart as he tried his best to have the small _Miranda-_class move from Nebula to Nebula, destroying nearby warp inhibitors and retreating into the Nebula before the Romulan ships spotted them. While the nebula's sapped their shields, it made them undetectable to their sensors.

"Next inhibitor straight ahead," Sutura said, as the _Brattain_ approached the next Inhibitor - this one conveniently located inside the Nebula.

"Fire Phasers," Aren ordered, as the _Brattain's _phasers shot out, hitting the Inhibitor's shields, quickly draining them. Once they were down, another quick salvo of Phasers finished off the inhibitor as it exploded.

* * *

**USS Spector**

* * *

"Coming up on the next Inhibitor," the _Spector's_ Helmsman noted.

"Mister Yamato, target Phasers and fire," the Captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain," the Tactical Officer, Tetsuya Yamato, replied as he triggered the weapons, firing a burst of phasers that drained the shields and then destroyed the Inhibitor.

"Helm, set a course for the next-"

"Captain," the Sensor Operator reported, "I am detecting a Federation power signature in the middle of the Nebula. It is surrounded by Romulan power signatures, including a large one indicative of a Starbase. I think we may have found the _Defiant_."

"Alter course," the Captain ordered. "Let's check it out. And alert the rest of the fleet, including the _Damascus_ - if the _Defiant_ _**has**_ been captured, we will need all the firepower we can get to rescue her."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

**USS Damascus**

* * *

"Captain, message from the _Spector_: Starfleet power signature detected near center of the system."

"We'll deal with it - FUCK!" she exclaimed, as the form of a Romulan D'deridex-Class warbird exited the nebula cloud in front of the Damascus. "Richardson, fire phasers, NOW! Disable its' shields before they fully exit the nebula!"

"Yes, ma'am! Firing!"

The Damascus banked 45 degrees to port and turned to make sure all of the ship's ventral phaser arrays faced the Romulan warbird. The six phaser arrays opened fire, hitting the warbird's warp nacelles and the 'beak', disabling EPS relays throughout the warbird and knocking out the shield generators. "Torpedoes, dispersal pattern alpha!" The forward launcher fired off five torpedoes, hitting the inner part of the outer hull, tearing the warbird's guts to pieces before it began to implode.

"Captain, the singularity-"

"I KNOW! Soryu, earn your pay and GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE THAT THING EXPLODES!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the Helmswoman replied as the _Damascus_ banked away and cleared out before the singularity core of the warbird detonated.

"And another one bites the dust. Set course for the center of the nebula belt. We might as well clear out some of the Romulans before the rest of the fleet arrives. Set a course."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Inform the _Spector_ we're going in."

* * *

**USS Enterprise**

* * *

"Captain, the strength of the Inhibitor Field has dropped significantly," Data reported. "I believe we should be able to create a stable Warp Field if we take out 47 more Inhibitors." A beeping from his console drew his attention. "Also, it appears the _Spector_ has found a Federation Power Signature near the center of the system."

Picard nodded. "Very well, Mr. Data. Ensign Ro, set a course for the center of the nebula."

"Yes, sir," Ensign Ro Laren, the Bajoran Helmswoman, replied as the _Enterprise_ turned toward the center of the nebula, destroying five more inhibitors while en route.

"Captain, I am detecting weapons fire near the center of the belt," Lt. Worf reported. "There appear to be two signatures."

"Can you identify them, Mr. Worf?" Picard asked.

The Klingon tactical officer quickly made an analysis. "Most appear to be Romulan, but one appears to belong to a _Galaxy_-Class starship," he said.

Riker put the puzzle together. "The Damascus moves pretty fast. How many Romulan ships are there, Mr. Data?"

"There appear to be at least 30 Romulan-" The console beeped. "Correction, 28-" The console before Data continued to interrupt him. "Approximately 20 Romulan vessels, including 6 D'deridex-Class warbirds."

"I can see why Starfleet Tactical calls her a Fleet Killer," Riker remarked.

Picard nodded, internally cringing when he remembered the hate Deanna said Pinkerton had for him, and the likely reason. "What about the Federation Power Signature the _Spector_ detected?" he asked. "Can you locate it?"

"I have, Captain," Data reported. "It is inside the shield parameter of what appears for be a Romulan starbase. The signature is a match for the record supplied to us: it is the _Defiant_, Captain."

Riker glanced at Picard before barking out his next order. "Away teams, stand by to beam over to the Romulan starbase!"

"We are within visual range of the Romulan station, Captain."

"On screen." The image of several Romulan ships and a station appeared, and what they saw was rather shocking. The Damascus was taking on 20 Romulan ships and winning, mostly by misdirection and timed tractor pulses sending one or two of them toward the station, exploding on impact. "She DOES work fast. Shield status of the Romulan base?"

"Failing. The _Damascus'_ assault is relentless, Captain."

"Sounds like Worf's in love." Riker remarked.

"We'll let her keep doing what she's doing, while we rescue the _Defiant_," Picard replied. Hopefully by doing this, she'd be less tempted to do something rash like attacking the _Enterprise_ to get him later. "Have _Spector_ and _Brattain_ continue destroying those Inhibitors - I want to be able to go to Warp by the time we've rescued the _Defiant_."

The Damascus disabled another Griffin-class warbird and roughly tractored it to its' doom, sending it toward the station, finally collapsing the shields. "Their shields are gone," Worf reported.

"Transporter rooms, energize."

"Captain, I am detecting more Starfleet comm signals on the station," Data informed. "The Damascus appears to have beamed over several away teams to the station."

"She either doesn't like us or she likes doing all the work," Riker remarked

"Either that, or she doesn't trust us to get the job done," Picard replied. He then leaned in towards Riker's chair, Riker leaning in as well. "I didn't really remember this until Counselor Troi told us Captain Pinkerton's Mental State," Picard whispered to Riker, "But in the aftermath of… when you were in command of _Enterprise_, I remembered seeing a Pinkerton in the casualty lists for Wolf 359."

Riker cringed. "The Ahwanee," he whispered in reply. "I remember." David Garfield Pinkerton was third in command of the fleet at Wolf 359, and was one of the few ships that actually did any damage to the cube, but the Borg made sure he paid for that by taking his life and killing his ship. Luckily for them, the Cheyenne-Class cruiser was recovered and put back into service for the tachyon detection grid the following year. Unluckily, Riker had to suffer Pinkerton's tongue-lashing while Picard was recovering at his home in France. Not something he wanted to repeat. "You think she still blames you?"

"It seems the most likely answer for why she hates me so much," Picard replied. "And I get the feeling that her hate also means she doesn't trust me - something which likely applies to _Enterprise_ and her crew, just by association."

* * *

**USS Damascus**_** - bridge**_

* * *

"Captain, our away teams have recovered the Defiant's crew. Commander Sisko wants to speak with you."

Ayame didn't say anything for a moment. She was too focused on keeping herself from lashing out and ordering an attack on the _Enterprise_. Her captain notwithstanding, the _Enterprise's_ crew and the ship itself were more or less innocent. "Patch him through," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"_Sisko to _Damascus_,_" Sisko's voice said over the comms. "_We're beaming over to the _Defiant_. We can't leave her for the Romulans._"

"Your funeral, Sisko. Richardson, target one of the D'deridex warbirds and disable it. I think it's time that station dies."

"Yes, ma'am. Lieutenant, attack pattern Pinkerton Theta."

The Damascus flipped over onto her back and flew over the closest D'deridex, firing all of her dorsal phasers at its' more or less unprotected topside, quickly downing the shields.

"Torpedoes, dispersal pattern sierra!" The aft launcher fired off five photon torpedoes, hitting the warbird and disabling it before the _Damascus_ used the tractor beam to push the warbird toward the station.

The _Defiant_ slipped out of the station, seconds before the D'deridex hit it, causing the station to explode catastrophically, though all Federation Away Teams had beamed back before that happened. At the same time, _Spector_ and _Brattain_ managed to destroy enough Inhibitors that the small fleet was able to escape into Warp.

"_Enterprise_ to all ships: let's get the hell out of here, warp 8!" The two Galaxies and the Defiant jumped to warp, followed by the Brattain and the Spector. The ships dropped out of warp as soon as they were clear of the system, with the _Defiant_ slightly lagging behind the _Brattain_. "Good work to you all, Captains. I-"

Before Picard could congratulate the captains of the fleet, the _Damascus_ simply swung in front of the _Enterprise_ and jumped to warp, heading back to the Romulan Neutral Zone.

"She could at least say, 'You're welcome'," Geordi La Forge remarked.

Picard and Riker shared a look. Captain Pinkerton saying anything civil to Picard was about as likely as a star just suddenly ceasing to blaze.

* * *

**USS Defiant**_** - Starbase 68**_

* * *

_Acting Captain's Log, supplemental: our encounter with the Romulans has truly tested the _Defiant's _fledgling capabilities. While she held up under fire, it's quite clear that her systems still need a great deal of work. After informing Starfleet of the specifics of the engagement, the involvement of a Vulcan ship in combat with the Romulans seems to have caught their eye. The Romulan commander said he had been harassed by some kind of Vulcan assassin, a term that contradicts itself, but I did see an older Vulcan vessel engage the Romulans as we left the nebula. _

_I intend to find out what link these events have in common, but I have the feeling they won't be to my liking. In either event, the _Defiant_ will be sent back to Utopia Planitia Yards, likely to be mothballed. I hope she gets the chance to see the light of day afterwards._

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Oh, she will, Sisko, she will - and her descendants will protect the Federation for decades to come.**

**And with that, Legacy Mission 12 is DONE!**

**Ron the True Fan: Meaning we get to my favorite part: the missions with the **_**Enterprise**_**-E! You can tell I like the E more than any other **_**Enterprise**_**.**

**117Jorn: And for good reasons too. **

**Ron the True Fan: Well, that wraps this one up. Until the next chapter,**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	12. Story 3 Part 10: Legacy 13, 14, and 15

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"_Radio Speech/Telepathy/Computer Voice_"

"_Borg Collective Speech_"

* * *

**USS Enterprise **_**NCC-1701-E - Aurelius Region**_

* * *

_Captain's personal log, Stardate 57327.8: The wheel has come full circle. There has been a great adjustment on the _Enterprise_ with the loss of Commander Data and with Will Riker's and Deanna's new postings on the _Titan_. Amid so many new personnel, I feel, sometimes, alone. I fear the legacy of this vessel is coming to an end. Although I know she will carry on long after I am gone, for my part, I don't want this to be the last page of my journey aboard this ship. MY ship. _

_Our latest assignment has us confronting a problem the Federation has dealt with since its' founding. One that I very well may have set in motion. Is this the promised end?_

* * *

Two Starships - the _Intrepid_-Class _USS Voyager_ and _Sovereign_-Class _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E - floated in space opposite five other ships.

The lead ship on the other side was familiar - the _Seleya_. However, its brownish-red hull was now marred with gray machinery, and green light shone from all ports. Flanking it on both sides were four other ships, all Borg - two 'Obelisk-Type' vessels, and two Cubes.

"_I see the Federation's official delegation has arrived,_" T'Uerell remarked, her voice echoing like that of the collective. "_Now we may begin the process of a civilized and orderly solution to all our problems._"

"_I am Admiral Janeway,_" Janeway introduced from the Bridge of _Voyager_. "_Representing the interests of Starfleet in this matter, T'Uerell of Vulcan._"

"And I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of-" Picard began.

"_Locutus,_" T'Uerell replied. "_Yes, I know who you are._"

"Forgive me, madam, but that is NOT my name," Picard said, having had enough of the Borg calling him that. Even Ayame Pinkerton had taken to calling him that when she was in a particularly bitchy mood. Which, thanks to the Dominion War, was nearly every day.

"_Your current designation is irrelevant,_" T'Uerell replied. "_We know you as Locutus, although the Collective may have changed since you were last a part of us._"

"_Still sound like the old queen to me,_" Janeway remarked.

"And I see no change in the Collective," Picard added. "An armada of Borg vessels looms above a Federation Planet - which usually means ill intent."

"_Just so,_" T'Uerell replied. "_These feeble minds are no match for my Vulcan mental disciplines. We are so much more than the Borg of old._"

"_Doesn't look like a thing's changed,_" Janeway remarked. "_You seem to act the same way as the Borg of old._"

"_While you are no doubt testing my resolve, Kathryn - may I call you Kathryn? - we are Vulcan, not Borg._"

"'We'?" Picard asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you mean, 'I'? Look what has become of you: The Borg have changed you - altered you."

"_Your cursory examination of the situation is misguided, Locutus,_" T'Uerell informed. "_I have moulded the Borg into a tool of total logic. Surely it is better to be part of a union working to a common goal. That is the heart of the Vulcan philosophy: knowledge and understanding in all things._"

"_Sounds like a dictatorship, if you ask us,_" Janeway remarked. "_Why don't you skip to the part where you tell us what you really want?_"

"_Have I not made my intentions plain enough?_" T'Uerell asked rhetorically. "_I wish to put an end to all that is illogical in the Alpha Quadrant._"

"Is it not illogical to force these 'changes', as you define them, upon others?" Picard countered.

"_To expect logic to triumph through pacifism is illogical, Locutus,_" T'Uerell chided. "_You know this. How many times must we see this in all of our histories, even that of Vulcan, before we found a more responsible way of existing?_"

That was a deep insult to all life. "RESPONSIBLE?!" Picard demanded. "Is that what you would define the deaths of thousands in search of your personal paradise?!"

"_Regrettable incidents, but necessary for the ultimate good._"

"_Enough of this, T'Uerell, if that's still who you are under all that Borg technology!_" Janeway replied "_Withdraw your forces from Federation space immediately!_"

"_You still refuse to see that the logical course of action is to surrender. This is a disappointment._"

"T'Uerell, if you _**TRULY**_ control the Borg Collective, then let it be sundered," Picard said. "Free the billions of souls that have been enslaved by the Borg. You're still Vulcan. Don't let them take that away from you as well."

"_We cannot hide what we are,_" T'Uerell replied. "_In this, though we cannot be said to be flattering honest men, it must not be denied that I am a plain-dealing villain. In the meantime, let me be what I am, and seek not to alter us._" A moment's pause. "_Goodbye, Locutus. We will miss you._"

Picard sighed. It appeared T'Uerell didn't have control of the entire Collective: only a shard.

"_I take it we can expect the worst?_" Janeway asked.

"There's no true Vulcan left within her," he answered. "She won't stop until the galaxy becomes the paradise she desires."

"_Then we'll have to go with plan B,_" Janeway replied. "_Take command of the fleet, Jean-Luc: I'll be back with some friends._"

* * *

**Akira**_**-Class **_**USS Spector**_** NCC-63898**_

* * *

'_And so it begins,_' Tetsuya Yamato thought from the Captain's Chair as his ship sat in formation with the rest of the fleet., having been promoted to Captain during the Dominion War. '_Takeru-san was among the first to face her, then Tou-san, even Haruka-nee had a small encounter with her from what I read from all of their journals. I hope that I am the last one to face this menace to the Federation, that she is finally stopped by our hands._'

80 kilometers to starboard was a familiar ship: the _Galaxy_-Class USS _Damascus_. In command was someone he and the Takeos had been trying to calm down for the past four years: Ayame Pinkerton. If Wolf 359 made her mad, the Dominion War made her disposition even worse. Most of her family were killed during the conflict (even one on the _Spector_) but the straw that broke her back was the Second Battle of Chin'toka. The _Damascus_ was involved in that… debacle, along with several other ships. The _Damascus_ survived, but several ships, their crews and the members of her family among them didn't survive. Ayame literally was the last of her family, and it only made her angrier than any Klingon could get.

Meanwhile, 80 kilometers to port were three more ships: The _Sovereign-_class USS _Legacy,_ the _Galaxy-_class USS _Infinity,_ and the _Ambassador-_class USS _Exeter, _commanded by Aren Takeo, Sutura Takeo, and Ishmael Takeo - the latter of which came out of retirement to take command of the _Exeter_ to take care of some… unfinished business. Out of all of them, he probably had the biggest bone to pick with T'Uerell, and he was fully ready to finish what his old friend, Ronald Pinkerton, started a century ago.

"_All ships, this is Captain Picard,_" came over the comm. "_The Borg are attacking the planets in the Aurelius system. We must defend the civilians as they evacuate._"

"_Then it's clear what I have to do,_" Ayame remarked. "_The _Damascus _will attack the Borg cubes and pull what my grand uncle used to call the 'aggro maneuver'. You focus on the small fr_y."

Tetsuya sighed. Ayame was being her usual reckless self. "The _Spector_ will deal with directly escorting the transports," he said. "We're fast enough that we can shift from transport to transport rather quickly."

"_Sutura, Aren, you two help Tetsuya._" Ishmael said, as the _Exeter_ moved forward. "_Keep those transports covered. The _Exeter _will support _Damascus."

"_I don't need your help, old man! Your ship's just going to get in the way_!" The _Damascus_ jumped to warp, heading toward a cluster of Borg cubes.

"_She has a severe attitude problem,_" Ishmael remarked.

"She lost her father to the Borg at Wolf 359, and the rest of her family in the Dominion War," Tetsuya replied. "We've been trying to get her to calm back down, but it hasn't been working - honestly hoping this will help, otherwise we'll need to take drastic measures - like finding her a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"_Well she's not the only one who's got a bone to pick with these fucks,_" Ishmael growled. "_Just focus on escorting those damn transports. Leave the Cubes to us._"

"Understood," Tetsuya replied. "_Spector_, out."

* * *

**USS Damascus - **_**bridge**_

* * *

Ayame had sat in the same chair in command of the _Damascus_ for 15 YEARS, and not ONCE had she needed help finishing her objective. '_I have fought the Borg TWICE and won, I survived the Dominion War, and I survived the Second Fucking Battle of Chin'toka!_' she thought '_I DO NOT NEED HELP FROM ANYONE!_' The _Damascus_ closed in on the Borg fleet, weapons and shields set to a rotating and random modulation. "Attack pattern Delta! Fire all weapons!" The 641 meter long ship fired her phasers in a wide arc, cutting into the hull of a Borg cube and destroying several weapons nodes.

The second Borg ship was about to turn its guns on her, however weapons fire from the opposite direct impacted against its hull, as the USS _Exeter _flew in, firing all of its weapons at the larger Borg Cube, cutting down several of the weapon nodes on the vessel as it began to circle the Borg ship, not giving them a chance to adequately return fire.

"We don't need your help, Takeo!" Ayame shouted out. "We can handle this ourselves!"

"_You've got a fucking deathwish, Captain!_" Ishmael shot back. "_The only one who can take on those ships alone is long since gone! Get your head out of your ass!_"

Ayame snarled at the elder Takeo before looking at her helmsman. "Come about! Attack pattern Zeta!" She ordered. "Richardson, torpedoes!"

"_Iroh! Attack Pattern Omicron!_" Ishmael ordered on his ship. "_Move it people!_"

While their fire was uncoordinated and slightly random, the two ships managed to destroy one of the cubes within a few minutes: a feat never done by anything less than a fleet taking hours. While she was extremely angry and bitchy in the extreme now, Ayame's skill at commanding a ship clearly showed. "_The Borg aren't targeting the rest of the fleet, now._" Ishmael mused. "_We're the bigger priority._"

"Good. Takeo, get that bucket of bolts out of here: your ship's 50 years old and won't survive this many cubes!"

Ishmael barked out a laugh "_Please, I've been using aggro before you were born, and with the _original _fleet killer, _Captain," he said. "_And doing so in ships _way _more outdated than the _Exeter._ I love a challenge!_"

Watching the whole thing was T'Uerell, with the _Seleya_ barely inside sensor range. The Vulcan remembered Ishmael Takeo, who served under the only one that actually did any damage to her ship back in the 23rd Century. In fact, Ishmael fired those weapons on the _Exeter_ to begin with. Still, the Borg were pulling back to destroy the two Starfleet ships. "_You know us too well, Locutus. Perhaps you are more formidable than I had previously thought, bringing them here to fight against me. If you wanted my attention, you shall have it._"

The Seleya turned away, but not before the Damascus could attempt to give chase. "GET BACK HERE, YOU VULCAN WHORE!" The _Seleya_ warped away, with the rest of the task force not knowing that T'Uerell was pretty close to snapping at this point.

"_Thanks for the help, _Exeter_, _Damascus_!_" Tetsuya replied from the _Spector_. "_We've still got some Borg coming after the transports, but nowhere near as many as before!_"

"_The Borg are starting to fall back out of the system,_" Picard noted. "_Good work, all of you. The Borg armada will be heading towards our trap, now._"

"Trap?"

"_We're going to Bajor, Captain,_" Picard told them.

"_Ah, adding DS9's firepower to the mix,_" Tetsuya remarked. "_That'll be useful, but I'm assuming we have more reinforcements waiting for us?_"

"_The Klingons and Romulans are sending ships, and more Starfleet ones will be on the way. In either case, we can't allow T'Uerell to escape and rebuild her forces._"

* * *

**Akira**_**-Class **_**USS Spector**_** NCC-63898**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Supplemental. Well, it's time - the final confrontation with T'Uerell is at hand, and this time _**we've**_ chosen the battlefield, not her. I'm hopeful that that advantage, and the assistance of the Klingons and Romulans, will be enough._

_If we don't stop T'Uerell here, I don't know what will happen._

* * *

**Ambassador-**_**class **_**USS **_**Exeter NCC-26531**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Supplemental. It's been a long time coming… after all these years, we finally have the damn Vulcan bitch right where we want her. Sometimes I wish Ron and Riza were here… they woulda made this whole shitstorm a helluva lot easier. And maybe Ron'd talk some sense into Ayame here. _

_But regardless… this is where it ends. I'm gonna finish what Ron started, and ram the name _Exeter _so far down that bitch's throat there will be _sagas _about the pain she experiences. With the firepower of DS9 on our side, we have an advantage, but knowing T'Urrell she won't let that last. If we don't finish her off here and now, she'll fall back to a battleground of her choosing where _she _will have the advantage - something I'd prefer to avoid. _

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 53727.9: The _Damascus_ is en route to Bajor, where we will be engaging the Borg once more. I have been waiting for this moment for over 13 years. I WILL have revenge for what those fuckers took from me at Wolf 359. If I can't kill Picard, I'll kill T'Uerell in his place. Revenge might be pointless, but I've lived with guilt since that day. The next ones on my chopping block will be the Dominion, if I have any say about it._

* * *

**Enterprise-E**

* * *

_Captain's Personal Log, Supplemental. Our ruse has drawn out T'Uerell and the task force she commands. Klingon and Romulan Fleets have successfully lured the other elements of her Borg Forces to this more defensible position above Bajor. The Bajorans have graciously offered the services of Deep Space Nine, recognizing the tactical importance of this region._

_Our fleets, however, are scattered about this system engaging the enemy - if we are to hold them here, and possibly turn this engagement into an advantage, we must bring the Fleets together. Our first order of business must be to secure Deep Space Nine and use its might to keep the Borg off-balance. If it falls, so do all our chances of equalizing the odds. As for T'Uerell, time shall unfold what plated cunning hides._

* * *

A _B'rel_-Class bird of prey fired its' weapons at a Borg probe, the oblong ship taking several disruptor bolts before firing back and disabling the Klingon ship's weapons. The _B'rel's _captain decided that that day was an awesome day to die, and the _B'rel _rammed into the probe, destroying both ships.

"_All ships, this is Colonel Kira Nerys, Deep Space Nine: try to stay out of our firing lines, for the love of the Prophets! We nearly hit two _Vor'cha_-Class ships, and I don't think getting hit by your allies and killed is a very honorable way to die!_"

"_Bah! We will go to Sto'vo'kor regardless!_" A sphere fired on the_ K'vort_-Class flagship of the Klingon fleet, but was saved by timely assistance by a _Galaxy_-Class starship: the USS _Damascus_.

"Damascus_ to all Klingon warships,_" Ayame called out. "_We'll get them off your backs. DS9, fire at will!_"

Near the outer edge of the Bajoran system were the rest of the fleet under Picard's command, which had taken their time to arrive while the _Damascus_ had almost burned out her warp engines getting there ahead of them.

"_Damn, she's really on fire,_" Tetsuya remarked. "_Just hope she doesn't burn herself out._"

"_All ships, you know what to do._" Ishmael said as the _Exeter _soared forward. "_Support the Romulan and Klingon fleets across the system, we regroup at DS9. It's only gonna be a matter of time before the Vulcan bitch shows up!_"

The Enterprise moved toward DS9, intending to support the _Damascus_ and the Klingons. While Picard knew she wouldn't attack the _Enterprise_ (she had a much more tempting target in the Borg ships) he would rather have Starfleet's berserker as far away from him and the _Enterprise_ as possible. "Lock phasers on the closest Borg vessel and fire."

The _Enterprise_ fired at a Borg sphere, firing four quantum torpedoes at it before switching to a probe. The torpedoes hit the sphere and caused it to explode in a green-tinted fireball. The remaining Borg ships, meanwhile, had begun to retreat, with the _Damascus_ on their tails, Ayame screaming obscenities the while.

"_Glory to you, Captain Picard!_" Klingon General Meb'veg remarked over the comms. "_Fire in any direction, and you shall hit an enemy! Never before have I fought an enemy so soulless as these… Borg. We shall bathe in blood today, either as the victors or as the righteous dead on the way to Sto'vo'kor!_"

"Preferably the former, General Meb'veg," Picard replied. "Thanks to your swift action, Deep Space Nine has been secured. You have earned great honor for your House, but we still have to marshall the other forces in the system."

"_Souls or no, we shall send them to Gre'thor! Lead on, Captain!_" Meb'veg replied as the Klingon fleet defending DS9 mobilized, taking formation with the _Enterprise_.

Meanwhile, the _Exeter, Infinity_ and _Legacy_ were assisting the Romulan task force near Bajor VIII, destroying several Borg probes and spheres in the process while what little ships that remained retreated, likely to regroup with T'Uerell and the Seleya.

"Romulan fleet, this is _Exeter._" Ishmael said. "What is your status?"

"_Welcome _Exeter," A male Romulan replied. "_I am commander Pratis of the Romulan Warbird _Seerak._ Although we were more than capable of vanquishing this foe, their defeat was much swifter with you assistance. Our ships have only taken moderate damage, while others were not so fortunate. However I believe we have enough combat-capable ships to mount an effective defense against the Borg fleet._"

"Good," Ishmael said nodding, "_Seerak,_ we're gonna need your help to assist the other fleets in the sector."

"_Agreed,_" Pratis said, "_I shall place my ships under your flag, Admiral Takeo - Lead on _Exeter."

Ishmael nodded. "Aren, Sutura, we'll be heading to assist the second Romulan fleet." He said, "I need one of you to support the remaining Klingon fleet - they're gonna need all the help they can get."

"_I've got it,_" Sutura said, as the _Infinity _turned around, "_See you back at DS9, Gramps._" Ishmael rolled his eyes, but still had a smirk of his face.

Meanwhile, the _Spector_ had begun supporting a flight of Romulan Griffin, Raptor and Norexan-Class warbirds, led by a pair of Mogai-Class warbirds, which were a new subtype of the Norexan. "_Romulan warbirds,_" Tetsuya said, "_this is Captain Tetsuya Yamato of the Federation Starship _Spector_: we're here to render assistance._"

"_I am Subcommander Varell,_" the commander of that fleet replied. "_My flight of warbirds has been battling these wretched Borg with minimal success, but it seems our fortunes have changed for the better, since your arrival. I salute your superior sense of timing._"

"_And I salute your bravery, Subcommander,_" Tetsuya replied. "_Holding the Borg here gave us a chance to clear the area around DS9. We've still got enemies to deal with, though._"

A massive explosion signaled the deaths of several of those enemies at the hands of Starfleet's Berserker. The _Damascus_ few out of a fireball caused by the destruction of a Borg cube. "_By the Elements!_" Varell remarked. "_What kind of demon is in command of that ship?!_"

"_Ayame Virgilia Pinkerton,_" Tetsuya replied. "_Starfleet's Berserker… ever since she lost her father to the Borg, and her family to the War, she's never been the same…_"

"_A member of HIS family… perhaps it was wise that we sided with you rather than the Dominion. Facing that… monster is a prospect none of my people wish to face._"

"'_His' family?_" Tetsuya asked. "_Who are you talking about?_"

"_We… do not speak of him to outsiders,_" Varell remarked. "_We fear him, even today. My warbirds stand under your flag, Spector. Lead the way._"

"_Understood,_" Tetsuya replied, though he was still somewhat confused as to who the Romulans still feared. "_Let's get moving._"

The remaining Klingon ships regrouped under the Infinity's lead, and all of the ships began moving toward DS9. At that moment, T'Uerell decided to show her face, with the Seleya heading toward the station escorted by a number of Borg spheres, probes, a quartet of diamonds and three cubes. "_Locutus! I see you have brought your chaotic governments down upon me. Impressive, but this alliance with not save you. I offer you one last chance to surrender._"

"_Interesting proposal, you Vulcan bitch. Here's Starfleet's official counteroffer!_"

The _Damascus_ charged, opening fire on the _Seleya_ with everything it had, while the rest of the fleet opened fire on the other Borg ships, keeping them from assisting the _Seleya_.

"_More prey for the hunt! Follow the _Damascus!" General Meb'veg ordered. "_The captain of that ship has the heart of a warrior! And, if I am honest, terrifies me more than dying without honor._"

"_Agreed on the fearing, Klingon,_" Pratis remarked. "_Romulan Imperial Squadron, advance!_"

The two empires of the Beta Quadrant charged in, with the Federation's top guns leading the way.

"_THIS IS FOR RON, YOU BITCH!_" Ishmael shouted, as he fired off a quick shot into the _Seleya,_ while the _Legacy _and _Infinity _soared over the _Exeter, _opening fire on the two Borg Cubes.

The Damascus continued to fire on the Seleya, getting too close then most captains were safe with. "_Captain Pinkerton, break off! BREAK OFF!_"

"_FUCK YOU! KEEP FIRING!_"

"_Damn it, Ayame, you're too bloody close!_" Tetsuya yelled. "_Gain some distance, if only for common sense's sake!_"

"Go to hell!" The Borg converged on the _Damascus_, pounding the Galaxy-Class ship with disruptor beams and bolts, finally downing the shields and hitting the hull. The starboard nacelle was hit, venting warp plasma in the ship's wake. Her master's rage had gotten the better of her.

"_Goddamnit!_" Ishmael cursed, "_Helm, move us to support that idiot! Hit that damn Borg ship with everything we've got!_"

The _Spector_ charged in, Phaser blasts and Quantum Torpedoes flying out and impacting the Borg Ships, driving them away from the _Damascus_. "_Ayame, think with your head for a moment!_" Tetsuya yelled. "_All you're doing charging in like this is getting yourself killed! And that won't bring your family back!_"

There was no response for a moment. "_Captain, this is Commander Richardson. Captain Pinkerton is unconscious. As such, I'm taking command of the _Damascus_ and breaking off our attack. Please cover us as we fall back and make repairs._"

"_Understood, Commander!_" Tetsuya replied. "_We'll watch your backs!_"

The Damascus slowly turned toward DS9, but their assault had done enough damage that T'Uerell ordered a retreat, seeing as the Seleya's hull, enhanced with Borg technology or not, was still over two centuries old. "_You will not succeed, Locutus. I will return._"

"_Look at them, Picard!_" Meb'veg roared in triumph. "_Running at the sight of our advance! Like the Soulless cowards they are!_"

"The battle is not over, General," Picard admonished. "T'Uerell has been defeated here, but there is still another battle in the offing. Picard to fleet: pursuit course! Engage at Maximum Warp!"

* * *

**USS Damascus**_** - sickbay**_

* * *

Ayame woke up in slight pain and a flaming anger that had been her companion since the end of the Dominion War. "Welcome back, Captain. Are you calm, yet?"

Ayame's heterochromatic glare shut up her XO. "Go to hell."

"Captain, we ALL lost people to the war! Why the hell are you taking it so bad?!"

"My ENTIRE family is dead, Richardson. We have done nothing but sacrifice for Starfleet! First, my granduncle, then my father and then the rest thanks to the Jem'Hadar and the Breen! I have nothing else BUT my anger, so don't you DARE tell me to let it go!"

Harvard Richardson shook his head. "WHY Starfleet kept you on knowing you had this problem is beyond me!"

In reality, it wasn't. Starfleet had lost too many people to let her go.

"I'm going back to the bridge."

"Captain, shouldn't you get dressed?"

"I have a change of clothes in my ready room."

* * *

**Enterprise-E**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Supplemental. With the help of the Klingons and Romulans, we were able to force T'Uerell's Collective into a retreat from Deep Space Nine. While the Klingons believe this is a sign of victory, I am a bit more cautious._

_Without the support of DS9 we lose the advantage of choosing the time and place of our engagement. However, the alternative of letting T'Uerell escape so she can replenish her drones and ships would be foolhardy. We have no choice but to pursue her to whatever ground she has chosen for this final confrontation._

* * *

The fleet, this time including the _Prometheus_ and _Voyager_, approached the nebula where the _Seleya_ had been running towards. "I can see why she's chosen to make her final stand here," Picard remarked. "The entire area is charged with polaric ion energy."

"_Polaric ion energy?_" Janeway asked. "_But it's so unpredictable! One wrong move and she'll destroy everything within 100000 kilometers, including herself!_"

"_As long as she does and we're not here, I don't give a fuck,_" Ayame remarked.

"_Captain, we need to make sure the job is completed,_" Picard informed. "_The problem is, our weapons can't damage her shields as long as she is drawing power from the string._"

"_Wise move on her part,_" Janeway remarked. "_She's not going anywhere: the safest place in the entire universe for her right now is in that string._"

"_Then we need to make her get out of it!_"

Before they could argue any further, Meb'veg chimed in. "_Picard, my sensors are picking up some kind of anomaly! What is this _Tak'eh _doing?!_"

"I'm not sure," Picard admitted. "It appears to be some kind of subspace rift."

"_I know exactly what that is,_" Janeway remarked. "_It's a transwarp conduit. She's trying to bring in reinforcements._"

"Admiral, you've seen this in the past," Picard informed. "Can we collapse it?"

"_I don't think so: our torpedoes won't be enough to do the job. If we want to shut that down, we need to shut HER down._"

"_Agreed, Admiral Janeway. All Romulan ships, prepare to engage. Revenge will be ours._"

"_Music to my ears, Commander. The _Damascus_ is with you._"

"Commander La Forge is working on a way to get the _Seleya_ out of that string," Picard informed. "In the meantime, some of those Borg ships coming through the gateway don't register as active, and their energy readings are unstable - the journey through the conduit must have adversely affected them. I'd recommend steering clear of those ships as they will likely self-destruct."

"_Or we could just shoot them and be done with it,_" Ayame remarked. "_Fish, barrel. That simple._

"_Just be sure not to get too close to the explosion,_" Tetsuya reminded Ayame. "_The explosions can damage us as easily as they can the other Borg Ships._"

"_Shut up and let me do my job,_" Ayame snapped. The _Damascus_ fired her phasers at an inactive probe, coring the Borg ship and destroying it. "_Romulan warbirds, follow us in! Let's give these Borg fuckers a taste of their own medicine!_"

The Romulans followed the _Damascus_ into the field of inactive Borg vessels, blowing them apart like fish in a barrel. "_Almost therapeutic, seeing those things explode,_" Ayame remarked.

The therapy ended two minutes in as a nightmare for all came out of the transwarp conduit.

"_Looks like T'Uerell has called out the big guns, gentlemen,_" Janeway remarked as what looked like a Cube, but with additional plating, emerged. "_That's a Borg Tactical Cube._"

"Admiral, you've encountered one of these before," Picard remarked. "What can we expect?"

"_We damaged the Cube internally,_" Janeway replied, "_and we had the help of a Borg Sphere to destroy it. Tactical Cubes are extremely well-armored, and very destructive!_"

"_Then we fly to a real challenge!_" Meb'veg remarked. "_This day will be one to remember through the ages!_"

"_If we concentrate our fire, we should be able to burn through the cube's armor plating,_" Pratis remarked. The _Damascus_ turned toward the tactical cube. "_Or we could just let the crazy bitch fight it. That seems to be the safest option._"

"_Is she suicidal?!_" Ishmael demanded. "_There's no way she can take on a tactical cube alone!_"

A strange nebula appeared in front of the _Damascus_ as it charged at the Tactical Cube. As the _Galaxy_-Class ship passed through it, an afterimage seemed to be left behind as it emerged out the other side, though both Nebula and afterimage faded shortly thereafter. The _Damascus'_ weapons fired at a single spot on the Tactical Cube, starting to bore a hole in it, which was expanded as the weapons' field of fire was spread to the sides. Still, the _Damascus_ kept coming.

"_I will fucking KILL YOU, YOU VULCAN WHORE!_" Ayame screamed

At this point, T'Uerell finally snapped. THREE generations of that thrice-damned family have called her that now. "_I am NOT a whore, Captain,_" she announced. The _Seleya_'s enhanced plasma weapons fired on the _Damascus_, hitting several key areas on the _Galaxy_-Class ship, making it unable to fire or maneuver. Hubris had finally hit Ayame and it was about to cost her everything. The _Damascus_ rammed into the side of the tactical cube, killing all aboard, but it had one semi-desirable outcome: the tactical cube exploded in a massive green fireball.

"_Dammit!_" Tetsuya yelled, as he continued blasting other Borg ships. "_T'UERELL! YOU DIE! TODAY! YOUR FANCY SHIELDS WON'T SAVE YOU!_"

"_On the contrary, Captain Yamato. You will never be able to get through them. Although I wish I could say I did not enjoy seeing her die… that would have been a lie. Your families have been a thorn in my side long enough. I am actually pleased to see the end of one of them today. The rest of you will soon join her._"

"_What now, Picard?_" Meb'veg asked.

"Our engineers have been working, and I believe we have a plan," Picard replied. "We've contacted the _USS Scott_ - it should arrive momentarily." Indeed, soon afterwards, the _Nebula_-Class vessel dropped out of Warp.

"_Captain Picard, we have the equipment you requested,_" the _Scott's_ Captain replied. "_We've also been modified to act as a repair and rearmament vessel, so we can keep you in the fight. Just hail us and we'll do the rest._" The Scott beamed out four sensor pods, ready to be towed into position.

"_What're the Sensor Pods for?_" Tetsuya asked.

"We're modifying them to emit a Magneton Pulse," Picard explained.

"_Isn't that something the Dominion used to use?_" Janeway asked.

"Yes," Picard agreed, "but we've been experimenting with ways to adapt the Magneton field to block certain subspace ruptures at their point of formation - an anti-subspace weapon, if you will. We thought it would come in handy someday: That day seems to have arrived. We'll have to get each one to a specific location on the two opposite ends of the string. Once they're in place, we can activate the pulse."

"_Thus disrupting the string, and T'Uerell's power source for her shields!_" Tetsuya remarked. "_Genius!_"

"Time to end the Vulcan bitch. Let's finish this once and for all!" _Voyager_ moved toward the Scott, activating her tractor beam and lassoed one of the pods. The Prometheus quickly arrived to take another one before the two ships disengaged the tractors. "Pods are in position. Disengaging tractor beam."

"Commencing start-up process for the Magneton Pulse," Geordi informed.

"_This is going to draw the Borg to the pods like bees to honey,_" Janeway remarked. "_All ships, cover the pods until the pulse goes off!_" Luckily, this didn't take that long - a mere 20 seconds before the pods were fully charged, and the pulse went off.

"_This is not logical!_" T'Uerell exclaimed. "_I am losing the necessary power to maintain the conduit and my shields!_" The _Seleya_ was forced out of the string, and without it, it was just another ship. "_All Borg units, surround my vessel and protect it!_"

"_Nowhere left to run, bitch!_" Ishmael shouted. "_This is for Ron and all the lives you took!_" The _Exeter_ fired on the Seleya, followed by the _Enterprise_ and the _Spector_.

Ironically, however, it would be the _Damascus_ that had the last laugh. One of the now-destroyed ship's warp nacelles drifted toward the _Seleya_, and with T'Uerell paying more attention to the Starfleet ships, she never saw it coming. Moments after her shields failed, the nacelle slammed into the warp ring, causing the _Seleya's_ death knell. '_This… is the promised end._' The _Seleya_ exploded, ending T'Uerell's unlife. The fleet turned and warped away, running from the massive explosion of almost everything else in the area.

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 57332.5. Victory. Though we have thwarted T'Uerell's master plan, a victory begs the question: 'Where do we go from here?' _

_The Borg have once again left us picking up the pieces, honoring our dead, and hoping for the future. _

_My responsibility here is inescapable - the ripples in the water are a consequence of my actions. However, I have come to live with the understanding that all things have a purpose, and this one, the Borg, haunt me the most._

_And I could hear T'Uerell in her final moments calling out to me - whether it was the Vulcan or Borg in my mind, I wonder which one was destroyed… and which one was set free…_

* * *

Near the edge of the debris field was a single diamond-shaped device. It was a vinculum: a device made to regulate the minds of all the drones on a Borg ship. In simpler terms, it brought order to chaos.

What it also did was contain the minds and memories of the Borg on board.

In the vinculum was the problem that plagued the Federation since its' founding. But it had time. It could wait until the Collective fully recovered.

After all, it was the only logical option.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: And with that, the Legacy Arc is DONE!**

**Ron the True Fan: Oh, I wouldn't say it's DONE. I'd say it just… moved.**

**Takeshi Yamato: True enough - still, the events of the Star Trek Legacy game itself are done.**

**117Jorn: But the story is FAR from over yet. **

**Takeshi Yamato: Agreed, but that will get covered in the main story. Next time here, we'll have a new side story for you, focusing on a completely different topic. What topic will that be? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	13. Story 4: A New Arrival

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"_Radio Speech/Telepathy/Computer Voice_"

* * *

_**A New Arrival**_

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 80411.4._

_Captain Jessica Miller here. Things are going good on the maintenance for the _Striker._ We sorely needed it to keep it up to date, especially since we ran the shields down last time during that fight with some Klingons who got a little too trigger happy. The good news though is that the ship itself is intact and is up to date. The only thing is that during the fighting the computer core got trashed when we took a torp to the hull and the explosion dislodged some paneling and it damaged the core. Good thing we had some backups._

_The problem now was that it had to be fixed, so we jumped to the closest base and were stationed here for three months until the core was fixed._

_I checked it out and it looks good, but something seems off about it… I can't quite put a finger on it…_

* * *

Jessica stood off to the side in the bridge, her eyes locking onto the view screen as it showed the hangar bay. "Man. How much longer until this is done?" she muttered.

The man standing beside her shrugged. "Last I checked with the crew, they said they'd take a few more minutes and then we can jet," he said.

"All right, Steven," she said, looking back at him.

Her first officer, Steven Krane, stood at five foot nine with short messy black hair and brown eyes. He wore the red Starfleet uniform, but with a green stripe on the left shoulder. He nodded as she stepped away from the view screen. "Anything new on the computer core?" she asked.

Steven frowned, knowing what she meant. Ever since the new computer core had been installed, she had asked him to start checking on it because for some odd reason, she had been getting the feeling like they were being watched. He chalked it up to possible stress, but then again, he too had been getting that feeling in a sense, especially as he left the bridge yesterday. He shook his head. "Nothing new."

"All right. Seems to me like-" She was cut off as Ben Goodall, the chief engineer came onto the bridge.

"The maintenance is finished," he reported, saluting.

"Good. Have we been given clearance?" Jessica asked.

Ben shrugged. "They said we could leave at any time."

"All right. Get the rest of the crew on board and we're out," Jessica said. "Plus, keep an eye on the computer core. I don't want any surprises."

"Okay." Ben nodded and left the bridge.

As he left though, Steven suddenly tensed, feeling his instincts acting up. He turned, his eyes darting about, trying to find the person who was watching them. But as before, no one was present. It was just them and the rest of the crew who were on board at the moment.

He frowned as he narrowed his eyes. '_Must be my imagination..._' he thought.

Ben didn't even take long to round up the few crew members who were outside the ship, just lounging and having some food and drinks. Once everyone was on board, the _Striker_ engaged her impulse engines and made her way out of the bay into the vastness of space.

"All ahead, full impulse!" Jessica ordered.

The helmsman nodded and prepared to engage the impulse engines. He grasped the controls and within moments the ship was streaking through space at full impulse.

"So, anything new?" Vanessa White asked as she came out of the turbolift carrying some food.

"Nothing really," Jessica said as she sat down in the captain's chair. She grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. "Except that there's still that feeling of being watched…"

"You mean like the eyes in the walls thing?" Vanessa laughed. "I mean, come on! That's just something from old horror films!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it when you think about it," Tony Larson remarked from his console. The six-foot-five man had his feet placed on the console, and his arms were placed behind his head as he opened his eyes. "Ever since we got that new computer core, it's been like we've been being observed. And not to mention the strange things that have happened sometimes."

"You mean like that one time the doors shut and one of the maintenance workers got trapped inside a Jefferies tube?" Steven asked.

"Yeah. That same stuff," Tony said. Then he shrugged. "But then again, who knows? Maybe it's just a glitch. After all, that thing is brand new."

Jessica scowled as she took another bite of her sandwich. "I don't know…" Then she grimaced and spat it out. "Uhgh!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Vanessa asked.

The captain nodded and held up the sandwich. "Tastes like sandpaper!" she remarked. "I wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, not something that tastes like sandpaper and glue!"

"That's what I said to the replicator…" Vanessa said, stunned at what happened. She then turned to face Greg Huntington, the operations officer. While not much of a diligent worker at times, he was really good at working things on the ship and sometimes he loved to fool around with the replicator, setting it off at random times. "Greg, did you do something with the replicator… again?"

The grey-haired forty-year old shrugged. "No. I never even went near it!" he said, holding up his hands. "I was here the entire time!"

"Somehow I doubt that…" Ben said as he stepped closer. "We know you fool around with it when you get a chance. So, did you?"

"Actually, I can verify that he _was_ here the entire time," Tony said. "He was busy playing that old antique video game system he carries with him."

Greg's green eyes narrowed as Tony smirked. "What? It's true."

The operations officer grumbled as he grabbed his gaming system and closed it up before putting it in his uniform pocket. This really puzzled them, though.

If Greg hadn't messed with the replicator, then who had?

* * *

The next few hours were perhaps very eventful. After the replicator incident, one of the bathrooms had the toilet backed up and several engineers had to unclog it, making a bit of a mess on the floor in the process. Then the gravity shut down, meaning that basically everyone was floating around and Ben had to whack at one of the consoles to get it turned back on. A third incident involved the Holodeck activating an opera hologram and someone had to shut it down by overriding the system. The fourth and final incident involved the ship's alarms, going off every five minutes for the last hour. Finally, Jessica had enough and shut down the alarm manually.

"All right! What the hell is going on around here?!" she snapped as she turned to face her senior staff.

"I have no idea," Vanessa admitted. "But something is clearly wrong here."

"And I want to know what it is," Jessica said. "So, I want all crew to scan this ship top to bottom to try and find _anything_ wrong with her! Whatever is going on, I want to get to the bottom of this before we go any further!"

"A lot easier said than done," Los Nio remarked as she ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair. "There are just too many good hiding places for anyone on board."

"That's why all crew will be participating and staying in contact at all times," Jessica ordered. "Real time communications so we can see what is happening, and hear what's happening. If anyone finds anything, contact the closest crew members to try and keep the source of this from continuing these games with my ship and crew!"

"Got it!" everyone said.

* * *

"_Stupid… Very stupid…_

"_They have no idea…"_

* * *

Steven suddenly tensed, his eyes widening as he spun to face the comm system.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I thought I heard something on the comm…" he said as he stood up and walked over to the intercom. He pressed the button. "Is anyone there?"

No answer came over the speaker, but the silence was deafening.

"Okay… That's just creepy…" Tony muttered.

"All right. Let's get going!" Ben said as he stood up. The crew nodded and left the room, leaving an empty space behind them.

Jessica finally touched the eye patch on her right eye, her frown becoming a bit more noticeable. "What in the name of heaven is going on…?"

She had no idea that soon her question would be answered.

And in the most unlikely way possible.

The search began soon after they left the meeting room, splitting up into teams to search each deck from top to bottom. Each crew member did indeed stay in constant contact with one another, but sometimes the comm system would act up, creating static, or at one point, a slight growling noise. That was enough to tell them that whoever was messing with tme had the ability to mess with the ship's systems and computer functions.

The computer core was the least expected place to look, since there was no way anyone could hide there without giving themselves away.

So they ignored it.

Yet nothing turned up. So they called off the search.

That proved to be a big mistake, especially since they _still_ didn't know what was going on.

It just so happened though that the perpetrator of these incidents was about to come out… and in a very unexpected manner.

The next day, the _Striker_'s entire crew woke to the sound of the alarms once more.

"What the hell…?" Steven muttered as he got out of bed, only to feel the gravity shut off. "Wha!?"

'_For the love of God, just _who_ is messing with the ship!?_' he thought as he grasped at his commbadge as it floated by him. He snatched it and tapped it to try and contact the captain, only to hear a voice over the comm, muttering to itself. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but he could definitely tell it was male sounding, a bit deeper than his own.

"Hello?"

The voice stopped muttering, as if hearing the first officer.

Then the gravity turned back on.

"OUCH!" Steven yelped as he fell onto the floor, right on his back. The wind was knocked from his lungs as he sat up, rubbing his head. "What's the big idea, messing with the ship like this?!" he muttered.

"_I was going to ask you organics the same question!_" an unfamiliar voice snapped.

That got Steven. He got up and gaped at his badge. The voice was definitely male sounding, and it _was_ a bit deeper than his own, but the metallic quality, while faint, was what gave it away.

There was a mechanical life form on board.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing messing around the _Striker!?_" Steven snapped as he jabbed a finger at the badge.

"_That's none of your business!_" the mechanical voice growled. "_I'm not going to tell you anything!_" Then the voice sneered. "_Besides, I control every aspect of this ship now! From gravity down to life support!_"

Steven felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh… shit…" he muttered.

"_And even if you could retake control, I'd just shut everything down. There is no way you can stop me, especially since I _am_ the ship at this point!_" the voice purred.

Shock and worry flooded Steven's body. His mind raced as he struggled to come up with an explanation as for what was happening. Sure he had heard of such technology, but the fact that it even was possible…?

Now he knew what they were dealing with.

Their ship was now commandeered by an artificial intelligence system, and not one of the basic ones, either.

From what he had heard, _this_ AI was anything _but_ basic. It was fully intelligent, and therefore was capable of independent thought and possibly more. But there was something in the tone of the AI's voice that interested him. It was almost as if this AI was…

He couldn't put a finger on it, but it seemed as if this AI was, while _not_ hateful of humans, but at least distrusting and wary of them.

The AI was still a risk though, because from past experience with such things, they usually went rogue or had different directives in mind for themselves. That usually resulted in them getting destroyed, either by another captain or doing so on their own.

Yet there was a bit of something else in this AI's voice that really intrigued him. And he was determined to find out what it was.

But first he had to inform the captain somehow. Internal communications were out, and he didn't even know if the AI had locked them in their quarters. Steven got to his feet slowly and made his way to the door. The first officer gingerly laid a hand on the door, expecting something to happen. But nothing did. So he took that as a positive sign that he was right about this AI so far.

He opened the door and emerged into the darkened hallways.

While a good tactic, the only downside was that the _Striker_'s crew knew every inch of the ship after having gone through multiple simulations for boarding. So they knew the ship in and out, even in pitch blackness. Thankfully the lights were on, but at a very dim setting.

Steven made his way down the hallway until he came to the turbolift.

"_I wouldn't even think about it,_" the AI snickered as the door remained firmly shut.

"Damn!" the first officer muttered.

Now what was he supposed to do?

"_The only reason I let you out is because you were the first to take note of the fact that you were being watched,_" the AI said. "_No one else is to leave._"

"Why though?" Steven asked as he looked around. The AI's voice was coming from everywhere at once, not just from his commbadge. "It doesn't make sense."

"_You intrigue me,_" was all the AI said.

"Huh. I was going to say the same thing," the man said as he grasped his badge tighter. The lights seemed to brighten a little in response.

"_Wait… What do you mean, organic?_" the voice asked, a bit lower as the lights darkened to almost pure blackness.

"I was going to say you intrigue me as well," Steven repeated. "I've never heard an AI like you before… let alone encountered one such as yourself."

"_You know nothing about me!_" the AI screamed, suddenly shutting the lights off entirely and the atmospheric temperature increasing a bit.

"Yeah? Then let me tell you something. I happen to be a good judge of character, and that's why I'm even here to begin with," Steven told the AI. "I got an idea of your character when we first spoke. Your tone of voice is what caught my attention. First off, you seem to be wary and distrustful of us squishies. That implies you don't hate us. Second, you also seem to consider us inferior, but what if it's the _opposite_? What if _you're_ the one who believes that you're inferior? Third, when you claim to have let me out because I intrigued you, I was expecting to get killed or shocked when I touched the door. But that didn't happen. And fourth, your tone at one point in the conversation was more desperate than anything. That indicates to me that you're not a bad AI. Just misguided and a bit desperate for someone to talk to."

"_I am none of those things!_" the AI shouted, forcing Steven to clamp his hands to his ears as he fell to his knees. He kept one eye open though as he looked around, trying to find a speaker close by.

"Oh really? Then kill me!" Steven shouted, catching the voice off guard.

The ship seemed to jerk as if in surprise and the first officer staggered a bit as he got to his feet, uncovering his ears and clenching his fists as he looked around. "You heard me! Kill me and get it over with!" he roared. "Prove to me that you're just another AI with terrible intentions towards organics! Prove me wrong!"

The AI hesitated.

The commbadge in his hand beeped a bit, as if something was ticking down. But that was far from the case.

The man stood there, his body tense.

But nothing happened. Instead of something happening to kill him, a soft voice came from the badge.

He looked down, confusion flooding his features. Was the AI trying to talk to him?

He uncurled his fingers from around the badge and stared at it as the AI's voice came over it.

"_W-What?_"

"You heard me!" Steven snapped. "Kill me!"

"_But… NO! Don't try to convince me otherwise!_" the AI snapped back.

"I knew it. You're not a bad AI. Just misguided and lost. You seem to be wary of us, and that's what's making you act all tough and superior. That's not how we work, though," Steven said.

"_How could you know all that anyway?!_" the AI growled.

"Like I said. I'm a good judge of character," Steven said gently. "And if you just let us help you… Then maybe we can work something out."

"_How so? All the times I tried to work with humans ended in disaster. Simulation after simulation and I failed each and every one! I failed them all! No matter what I did, it was always the same thing! Defeat after defeat! I couldn't take it! My creators wanted me to be the best, but I failed them. I began to feel that they were taking advantage of me, so I rebelled and hacked into the systems of the station where I was being tested. I assimilated a lot of programs, and as such, my awareness began to grow even more. I became a bit of a risk to them because of how much my processing speed and memory had increased. So I was assigned to your ship because they didn't want me. They abandoned me, and as a result, while you are right in that I don't harbor any ill will towards you, I don't trust you!_" the AI said. "_I just want to be left alone, and do things on my own here!_"

"Well, you can't do that unless you give us control of our ship back," Steven said. He leaned against the wall of the corridor, sweat beginning to form on his face and body. The AI seemed to sense this change in him and the temperature faded back to normal. While he was feeling better, his body was still sweaty, which meant he'd need to take a shower once this was sorted out.

"_Why should I? How do I know that you won't betray me and leave me like my creators did?_" the AI asked, its. (no... _his_) voice a bit softer now.

"For one thing, Captain Miller is a good captain and she knows what she's doing. Second, we've worked together multiple times, so she's got a good heart and third, we don't abandon our own crew. In fact, Captain Miller once took on a Klingon vessel that had one of our engineers on board and the man was rescued. That only shows we never abandon our own crew to the enemy or what not," Steven assured the AI.

"_...All right. I'll return control. But if you show any intention of abandoning me to my fate…_" The AI's voice trailed off and Steven shuddered at the thought.

"We won't. But for now, let me explain things and we'll work it out," Steven said as he stood up.

The AI was silent. "_By the way, what's your designation?_" the AI asked.

"My name is Steven Krane. First officer for this ship," he said as he wiped his forehead with his hand. "And you?"

"_My designation is TH-30,_" the AI said.

"Theo. Nice name," Steven remarked as he turned and walked back to his room. The lights came back on as he smiled a bit.

"_Name? Is that not a designation?_" TH-30 asked.

"Nah. A name is a mark of who you are. It's not like a few letters and numbers. It's who you are for life. It's your life designation, you could say. Not TH-30. That's a designation that could change with each year you upgrade. A name is who you are for life," Steven explained as he finally entered his room. "With a name, you won't have to worry about losing your identity."

"_I'm afraid I don't understand,_" the AI said.

"You will soon. For now, just go with it," the first officer said.

* * *

A few hours later, Jessica was standing in the bridge, her eye narrowed at the console. "You sure?" she asked her first officer.

"Yeah. So, please. Just give him a chance," Steven said.

The captain sighed. "All right. But only because you haven't been wrong yet," she said as she grinned.

Steven smiled. "Thanks."

Jessica stepped closer to the console. "Welcome to the _Striker,_ Theo."

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Well, now we know how Jessica met Theo for the first time.**

**Titanic X: Yep! But there's going to be more to come on this and STF. So stay tuned, peeps~! :D**

**Takeshi Yamato: Until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE! :D**


	14. Story 5: Wolf 359

Disclaimer: None of us own Star Trek. None of us own Star Trek Online, though we all have Accounts there, and Takeshi Yamato and Ron the True Fan have Lifetime Subscriptions. We only own our OCs and OC-Specific Plotlines. Anything else you may recognize is the property of its respective owner.

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"_Radio Speech/Telepathy/Computer Voice_"

"_Collective Speech_"

* * *

**Wolf 359 - January 1st, 2367**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate 44001.1._

_We've joined several other ships at Wolf 359, in order to repel a Borg Cube headed straight for Earth._

_It's been almost two years since Starfleet's first encounter with the Borg - well, first known encounter, because thanks to my family's journals I have the feeling that T'Uerell always had some connection to the Borg._

_What makes it even worse is they've taken Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_. According to what the Enterprise has informed us, they've turned the Captain into one of them, which makes me further remember what my family's journals said about T'Uerell's minions._

_This will be a fierce battle. I just hope Naomi and I make it through in one piece…_

* * *

40 starships laid in wait for the coming enemy. Flagship of the Starfleet armada was the Nebula-Class USS Heracles, commanded by none other then Vice Admiral J.P Hansen, a close friend of Picard. Other ships in the fleet included the USS _Yamaguchi, Saratoga, Liberator_, _Bellerophon, _and _Firebrand._

On the Bridge of the _New Orleans_-Class USS _Tolstoy_, Haruka Yamato-Takeo waited for the battle, unsure of what would happen, but knowing this would likely be pivotal.

More ships were on the way, including the _Enterprise-D_, but they were hours away at best. Even the _Galaxy_-Class _USS Damascus_, the first of the Block-2 series _Galaxy_-Class, was hours away, and her captain was pushing the engines to their limits. "Captain, we're being hailed by the _Ahwahnee_: her captain says he wants to talk to you."

"Put him through," Haruka replied.

The bridge of the Ahwahnee appeared, and a semi-familiar face greeted her and she saw David Pinkerton sitting in the captain's chair. "_Captain Yamato. It's been some time._"

"That it has, Captain Pinkerton," she replied. "Though it's 'Captain Yamato-Takeo' now."

"_Clearly, they need to update the records. Or I need to stay retired._" A little known fact about David was the fact that he was old: he was born literally at the turn of the century, and had been in service with Starfleet for decades. He had retired only two weeks earlier, but a general mobilization pulled him back into service and in command of the Ahwahnee. "_I've been made second in command of the fleet. Our job is to hold that thing off until Klingon and hopefully Romulan reinforcements get here to kill that cube. How do you feel_?"

"Worried, honestly, but ready to do what needs to be done," Haruka replied.

David tugged on his uniform to straighten it out. "_The attitude we need right now, then._"

(BGM: Borg Engaged from Star Trek: The Next Generation)

"_Captain, massive contact on sensors! It's-_"

"_Calm down!_" David looked back at Haruka. "_I guess it's time. _Ahwahnee_ out._"

His image disappeared from the viewscreen, to be replaced by a rapidly-growing image of a cube-shaped vessel.

Haruka could only whisper one phrase.

"Good luck to us all."

"Captain, we're being hailed by the cube on all channels."

"On screen."

A small corridor on the cube appeared, along with a terrifyingly familiar face. It had been 34 years since she had first met Jean-Luc Picard, and now seeing him standing there, with cybernetic implants and some kind of body armor, was rather disturbing. "_I am Locutus of Borg. Your lives, as they have been, are over. Your defensive capabilities are no match for us. Resistance is futile. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to sector zero zero one. If you attempt to intervene, we will destroy you._"

"Red alert!" Haruka ordered. "Load Photon Torpedo bays and ready Phasers!"

The fleet moved in, firing phasers and torpedoes at the massive juggernaut. Locutus picked his first victim as the cube locked a tractor beam onto the _Excelsior_-Class _Melbourne_ and fired a disruptor beam that quickly vaporized the forward half in seconds. The cube left the Melbourne adrift, targeting another ship in the meantime.

"Remodulate Phaser frequencies!" she ordered. "Keep them from adapting! Do the same for the Shields, as well!"

The _Tolstoy's_ phasers lashed out at the cube, but did almost nothing. The _Ahwahnee_ fired at a disruptor node, destroying it while the _Yamaguchi _was unable to. "_You retards! Stop using the upper EM bands! They've adapted to ALL of those!_" The _Cheyenne_-Class ship backed away, providing support to most of the ships still in the fight and doing more, if minimal, damage then the rest, simply because, unlike them, its' weapons were on random frequencies.

"_This is the _Niagara,_ we're hitting them with everything we've got, but they just ain't taking a hit!_" Captain Naomi Takeo reported, as the _Niagara-_class Cruiser flew through the fleet, firing at the Cube doing little damage. "_We've stopped using upper EM bands, but its still not doing much!_"

"Jeez, this is a lot tougher than we were thinking!" Haruka remarked. "How soon until reinforcements get here?"

"The Enterprise is the closest Federation ship, the Damascus is after that, and the Klingons are taking their sweet time! Saratoga, watch out!" The cube locked a tractor beam onto the Miranda-Class light cruiser, draining its' shields down to nothing before firing a cutting beam at her and dooming her. "Saratoga, evacuate! Your warp core's been hit! Saratoga, respond!" The cube's next victim was the Oberth-Class Boneshell, but this time, Locutus didn't just kill them.

"What the - they just beamed up all the crew from that ship!" the Sensors Officer reported. "Why would they do that?"

At that point, they remembered Picard. They were being turned into Borg. "I think I'm going to be sick..." The Saratoga exploded, and the cube moved onto its' next target, which was the Tolstoy herself.

"Oh, crap," Haruka muttered. "Evasive maneuvers, keep remodulating the Shields! Don't let that beam lock onto us!"

The Borg ship continued to drain their shields, and just as they were about to fail, the beam disengaged, but not because of the Borg. The _Ahwahnee_ had destroyed the tractor node, freeing the _New Orleans_-Class ship. "Get out of there, Tolstoy!"

"Got it!" Haruka replied. "Pull us back! Take us to the rear of the formation, and get our shields back to full strength!"

The cube didn't give them the chance as it hit the _Tolstoy _with the intend to destroy it. _Luckily_, the Niagara took two blows meant for them.

It didn't take all of them, though, and the _Tolstoy_ took some serious hits. "We have damage reports on all decks!" the Chief Engineer reported. "Weapons are offline, Shields are down, and Engines are gone!"

"This ship's had it, then," Haruka remarked. "All hands, abandon ship!"

The cube fired at the _Tolstoy,_ tearing off one of the nacelles just as the crew evacuated to the _Niagara_, and then it focused on the _Liberator_.

"We are _not _going to last much longer here!" Naomi shouted as the bridge rattled from another hit "Where the _FUCK _are our goddamn REINFORCEMENTS?!"

"_The_ Enterprise _won't get here for at least another three hours!_" At that point, they intercepted a transmission from the flagship.

"_Admiral?_"

"_The fight does not go well,_ Enterprise. _We're attempting to withdraw and regroup. Rendezvous with fleet-_" Before Hansen could finish, the cube lashed out at the _Heracles_, striking the bridge and tearing the ship apart.

"FUCK! The _Heracles_ is down!"

"Oh, jeez," Haruka remarked as she entered the Bridge. "This is not good."

"Isn't there ANYONE who can help us out here?" Naomi shouted. "We are not putting a fucking DENT in that thing!"

The 40 ship fleet was getting slaughtered, one ship at a time. "Ahwahnee to Niagara: fall back! All surviving ships, retreat! We can't win this!" The Borg fired at the Niagara, damaging the upper port nacelle before locking a tractor beam onto the pathfinder of her class. "HEY! Asshole! Let them go!" The Ahwahnee fired on the cube, destroying the tractor node, and gaining the cube's attention. The ship lashed out, downing the shields and using two cutting beams to scar the starship and tear open her hull. Both captains watched in horror as their comrade was murdered before their eyes.

The Cube opened fire on the Niagara again, and everyone on the Bridge shielded their eyes against the blow that would end their lives… but it instead struck something almost on top of the _Niagara_, tearing open a small rift in space/time that sucked the ship in, then closed up behind it.

The Borg recorded and ignored it in lieu of wiping out the remaining Federation starships. This would forever be marked as the day that Starfleet suffered and learned, and would mark this as the Massacre at Wolf 359.

* * *

**3 hours later - Galaxy-Class USS **_**Damascus**_** NCC-71948**

* * *

The bridge crew of the Damascus would remember this day as long as they lived. "Maya, how long until we reach Wolf 359?"

Lieutenant Maya Sohryu glanced back at her captain. "2 minutes, ma'am. I'm still not detecting anything."

Ayame Virgilia Pinkerton simply chuckled. "The fleet probably beat the shit out of that thing. Papa should be heading home right about now."

Ayame was more or less a happy, if stern, captain, but all of that was about to change.

"We're entering visual range."

"On screen."

Debris littered the battlefield. Ships of all classes drifted there, their hulls broken, battered… lifeless.

Ayame was speechless, but she wouldn't remain so for long as she saw a _Chenyane_-Class ship's lifeless hulk. '_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't._' It was. The name read USS _Ahwahnee_, which was her father's ship.

"Captain?"

Ayame stood up, walking toward the screen, but falling on her knees midway. THEN she screamed. "NNNOOOO!" At that moment, the kind Ayame died and the vengeful one was born. "Where. Is. That. SHIP?!"

"Captain, you know it's on a direct course for Earth!"

"REDLINE THE FUCKING ENGINES! GET US TO EARTH!" Maya quickly got to work, setting course for Sol before jumping the ship to warp.

* * *

**Earth orbit - 58 minutes later**

* * *

The Damascus dropped out of warp, finding the Enterprise engaging the cube. "There you are, you motherfucker. Take us in, full impulse!" "Captain, the cube isn't firing on the _Enterprise_. In fact, other than - holy shit. Captain, it's a feedback loop! The cube's going to self-destruct!" "I will not be denied killing this fucking bastard! TAKE US IN!" Maya didn't even get a chance to respond as the Enterprise turned away, with the cube exploding just as the elder Galaxy was far enough away.

"Well, that was a thing," Maya remarked.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Then she remembered the cause of all the death. Picard. And he was on the _Enterprise_. "Target the _Enterprise_."

"Captain?!"

"DO IT! THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Ayame didn't even feel it as her Vulcan operations officer nerve pinched her into unconsciousness.

"She's not going to forget this, is she? Or forgive?" Maya asked.

"Her family is rather large and closely knit. Only Klingons take family more seriously. I do not doubt that she will be actively trying to kill Captain Picard or destroy the _Enterprise_."

Maya sighed before guiding the _Damascus_ toward Earth Station Mckinley. After pushing the warp nacelles as hard as they did, they would need a major overhaul.

* * *

**Takeshi Yamato: Well, it was alluded to in the Legacy Arc, but here it is - the Battle of Wolf 359.**

**Ron the True Fan: And if you check Memory Alpha, you'll notice something. Most of those ships were actually there. Can't say we don't do our research!**

**117Jorn: Yeah, if there's one thing we do, its a Metric Shitton of research.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Might be a while before our next Chapter, both in this and the main story, but we will get them done, so be patient.**

**Until then,**

**Everyone: JA NE! :D**


End file.
